


Our Other Side

by MusashiSykie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Annilingus, Asphyxiation, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Begging, Blackmail, Bladder Control, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Cameras, Choking, Cock & Ball Torture, Control, Denial, Desperation, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Drugs, Dubious Consent, Enemas, Father/Son Incest, Flashbacks, Forced Feminization, Forced Prostitution, Friendship, Gags, Gang Rape, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, Humiliation, Inflation, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Massage, Nipple Clamps, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Tickling, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Piss, Prostate Massage, Puppy Play, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Harassment, Sexual Violence, Tickling, Unrequited Love, Urination, Vibrators, Video, Video Cameras, Water, Watersports, Wet & Messy, Whipping, forced urination, thirst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:37:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 43,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5598298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusashiSykie/pseuds/MusashiSykie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's got a crush on Ashton - he's learnt to accept it by now, after all it's been that way for three years already. But what is he supposed to do with these feelings when Ashton starts to blackmail him out of the blue and he realizes that it takes a lot more to really accept, love and protect someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thursday

**Author's Note:**

> The tags contain spoilers but they are also warnings. This is supposed to be a short novel written for Camp Nanowrimo, which means that it was written mostly in a rush during one month. It's unedited and unbeta'd (and mostly written at 2am so I'm sorry for errors and feel free to point them out.)
> 
> There will be plot and non-sexual scenes so if you'll be bored by that you won't like this story. On the other side, it does get quite kinky in a weird way...And there is dub/non-con. Underage is there because characters are 17 and 18, there's also child abuse. You have been warned. But otherwise, hope you enjoy :)

The strawberry jam tastes like cough medicine to Ashton; sickening sweet to mask the bitter dryness. But he continues to fill his stomach with the cough-syrup-jam sandwich, it settles uneasily. All around him are too loud chuckles and laughs, as if loudly announcing your happiness made you happier. Josh-the-jock cracks another stupid joke, Ashton laughs just as loud as him. Hypocrite, he tells himself. 

He makes eye-contact with Jackson mid-laugh, one of the guys who doesn’t feel the constant urge to broadcast everything. He can’t tell what Jackson’s murky brown eyes see as his fake laughter dies down. He flashes Jackson a wide grin, he feels like a clown. Jackson’s lips twitch up in reply, seemingly stuck between a smirk and a smile. Ashton wonders if Jackson ever realises that everyone around them laughs too loud, exaggerates too much, covers too much until all they show is their facade, a life much more happy, dramatic and beautiful than the truth. 

"Do you ever wonder if your friend has another side to them you've never seen?"Ashton voices quietly.  
The other boys in their ‘group’ are too focused on laughing loudly at something Ashton missed to notice what he said. However, Jackson glances at him and raises his eyebrows.  
"Not really," he replies, those dark brown eyes stare suspiciously, or maybe he’s just bored.  
Ashton smiles and rejoins the boys’ conversation. Yet in Ashton's mind, a plan has begun to form - wouldn't it be fun to find out Jackson's other side? To trigger it and force it out? His smile widens. Oh, that would be fun, so much fun…

 

~After school~

The bell goes off like an elongated screech of freedom, Ashton hastily shoves his books into his bag and makes way to the car park. As he reaches the drop off zone a white car slides into place. He opens the backdoor and steps in. The drive back is silent and he gazes out of the window, watching people flood out of the school. There are people walking by themselves, earphones plugged in and looking down at their phones. Then there are the groups of friends who chase each other home, bumping shoulders and dragging each other back by the bag. The traffic clears up and they speed past, quickly arriving at his house. He enters the passcode to the door and immediately gets hit by the heavy sweet scent. 

“Ah, Ashton! There is some strawberry pie on the dinner table if you’re hungry.” Melissa informs him and then goes back to wiping down the windows.  
“I’m fine, thank you.” Ashton replies, he doesn’t think he can take any more of that strawberry flavour. He climbs up the stairs to his room and hops onto the computer after locking his door behind him. 

Opening the new incognito tab, Ashton enters "online sex store" into the search bar. He's looking for specific things, some restraints will be needed, Jackson's strong and Ashton definitely can't hold him down for long. Maybe he'll get a gag as well, nothing that'll block the sounds that he wants Jackson to make, but he needs something that'll keep him from biting. The term BDSM comes to mind, something that has secretly always fascinated him a little. 

He thinks of the room hidden at the back of his wardrobe, his own Narnia, although much smaller. The maison is an old one, it's been passed down their family for hundreds of years and at some point one of them must've decided they wanted a secret room, maybe it was necessary in that time or maybe it's been there since the start, Ashton doesn't know. He wouldn't have known existed if his nine-year-old self never saw Narnia and hoped for his own place away from anything else. He had imagined something behind the wardrobe walls when he was hiding in there years ago. Even though knowing it was impossible, he had given it a strong push, and nearly fell over when it just swung outwards. To his surprise, the back of the wardrobe was also a door, except what lay on the other side wasn't a pretty snowing other world. It was just darkness. 

And Ashton had let that darkness encase him, he had groped around in the dark, feeling the wooden floor, walking forward with one hand brushing the wall, exploring. He'd imagined this place being an endless maze, being lost in here forever, maybe there'd be another monster in here and he'd be swallowed whole, no one would know where he disappeared. He would disappear. He would be free. Then he had walked head first into the wall, knocking all those thoughts out of him, knocking his hope along with it. He had soon realised it was just a room, it seemed to have taken him forever to reach the end of it, but maybe that was just the darkness tricking his mind. He couldn't stand not knowing anymore, he had felt trapped and claustrophobic, so he pulled out his phone and turned on the flashlight. 

It really just was a room, it was spacious though, around the same size as his room. He had tilted the flashlight up and discovered the air vents, not the modern type so this room must've been around for a while, but recent enough that they had the technology to built air vents. He had tried walking away from the wall and when he focused the light forward he realised that there were a few belongings here, all gathered with dust, it looked sparse and forgotten. There was a bed with a canopy, white sheets blotted with yellow due to the passing time, the bed itself was still strong though, no signs of rotting, it'd be easy to make it look usable again. 

He had walked around the room, trying to find anything else, oddly enough there were hooks along the other wall, the ones you'd use to hook your cloak and hat onto, except rows of them, all empty. It had confused him but he had shrugged it off to continue his exploration. He had found the bookshelf next, it was oak, narrow but tall, also empty. The bookshelf was on the same wall as the entrance but Ashton had missed it earlier as he was following the other wall. Looking at the entrance he had realised that there was something hanging down next to it, he had felt goosebumps raise on his arms and hurriedly shone the torch light at it. It was a chain that had a knob on the end, relieved but also puzzled, he had walked forward slowly and prodded at it. It swung back and forth for a bit, dropping dust on him. Then he had tried to pull down on it, intending to check how strong it was, but instead it had gone downwards for a bit and the light had flickered on. Oh, light switch, he realised. 

The light was dim, casting a warm glow about the room, seeing it clearly had just emphasised on how empty it was. The previous owner must have packed everything away except for the things he couldn't move. The maison had been renovated here and there throughout the years, repainted so that it looked strong and new, less like a haunted house. One of the owners must've also changed the light switches at some point but left this room the way it was. Maybe the owner then hadn't known about this room, or maybe they had just forgotten it, sometimes it was so easy to just forget and abandon things. 

Scanning the room in new light, he had noticed shadows on the ceiling, ones that curved around menacingly. Hooks, why would there be hooks on the ceiling? He had wondered. Walking closer he had also realised that there were chains connected to them, held close to the ceiling so you wouldn't notice them dangling. His eyes had followed the chain and at the other end there was something that could control the hook to be lowered down or up. He'd been puzzled then. But he'd decided that he could make this place his. 

He had started straight away, carefully peeling back the blanket and sheets, bunching them up and throwing them away. He sneaked outside his room and to the storage area to find a clean sheet and blanket. The curtain hanging off the canopy bed was also too old so he had stepped onto the bed and tried to take them off. As he was doing so he realized that there were many more circular hoops than needed to hold the curtain. When he managed to get the curtains off he realized that the small hoops continued to run down the post too. 

Back then he had just thought it was some sort of decoration thing, and had spent the following week diligently cleaning the place up, secretly pinching the duster and sweeping up all the dust. By the end the place looked much cleaner and after placing some of his favourite toys and books inside it also looked much more personal and homey. 

But now as Ashton sat in front of his computer looking at bondage suspenders it became apparent what that room was used for before. It must have been all stocked up like a BDSM dungeon at some point. Well, that just makes it easier for Ashton, he'll just need to restore it to what it once was. He'll make sure it's all stocked up for all the fun he'll share with Jackson. With that thought in mind he spends the next few hours shopping for the best toys. By the time Melissa knocks on his door his bank account had decreased by a significant amount, but that didn't matter to him, it was nothing compared to the amount left. Money's never been a problem. After all, life and money were the only two things his parents ever gave him. 

The next step was harder, Ashton needed something to control Jackson, he didn't just want their fun to end in one go. He needed a way to get Jackson to come back to him. Blackmail. Ah yes, that'd be the best way to ensure that Jackson comes back, because he'd have no choice. But for that to happen he'd need Jackson in a compromising position first. And the only way he'd be able to manage that would be if Jackson didn't resist....Which wasn't going to happen. Unless....he drugged him. Oh yes, if he made Jackson all pliant he'd be able to easily get the blackmail material he needed. 

That night, after everyone had gone to sleep, Ashton slipped out of his room. Melissa didn't sleep here so she had already gone home for the day. His parents' room was on the other side of this huge maison so his wasn't going to be discovered unless he made a huge ruckus. The night air felt refreshing as he gently closed the main door behind him. This wasn't the first time he'd sneaked out at night, but it was the first time he did it for someone else. He smiled wryly at how far he was willing to go for Jackson. 

After 20 minutes walk he was in the city, this area couldn't be any more familiar to him and so his feet carried him to where he had in mind. It wasn't a specific place but rather a small area of the city. The area which always smelt like wet muddy streets, thick smoke and downtown waste. He wrinkled his nose in distaste as he got closer. All it took was some wandering around to find what he wanted, or for it to find him. There weren't much other reasons why someone would wander around this area by themselves in the middle of the night.

"Hey bro, you after something?" A guy in a beanie asked him. Ashton smiled a little and replied,  
"Yeah, I'm after some GHB, you got some?"  
"Yeah man, how much you after?"  
"I got $10 bucks on me, so whatever that'd get me."  
The guy reached into his jacket pockets and took out two packets while muttering,  
"You know how to use these, yeah? No more than one packet a time, otherwise you'd overdose and you don't want any of that, and I don't want any of that, yeah?"  
"Of course," Ashton promised as he handed the money over and got the drugs.  
"Thanks man, here's my number, You'll text me if you want anymore, yeah?"  
"Thanks." Ashton replied as he walked away. 

Ashton throws the number away in the next bin he comes across. He wasn't going to need anymore. Two years ago he had already stopped doing them and he only needed to use it once on Jackson. Then Ashton carefully slipped the packets into his pocket and made his way back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! This is my first attempt at writing a long story and I'd love to hear about what you thought about it.


	2. Friday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have discovered that I am terrible at keeping the chapters equal length... But here's a short and cute chapter.

Ashton nearly overslept, it’d been late when he walked back and that cut into his sleeping time. He scrambled out of bed in a rush, throwing on his clothes carelessly and rushing out the door.  
He arrived at school just in time for the bell. He had English with Jackson first period, Mrs Anderson was a kind old lady who believes in the good in people, she also happens to believe that anything is possible as long as you work together, and so this time they got given homework to make a presentation about “the importance of memory” in pairs that’d be due in a week. Mrs Anderson also favoured chance and loved to use her “popsicle sticks of doom” to pick on students, however this time she used it to choose the pairs. And for once Ashton actually liked the “popsicle sticks of doom” because it’d put Ashton and Jackson together. Ashton had been wondering how to casually lure Jackson to his house, and here was the perfect excuse courtesy of Miss Anderson.

"Oh hey, wouldya look at that Jackson! Looks like our grades gonna be in your hands!" Ashton exclaimed as he hooked his arm around Jackson's shoulders and waved the name he picked out in front of him.  
“How do you want to do this?” Jackson asked.  
“Hmmm, how about you come over tomorrow at like 1? I'll text ya the address," Ashton casually suggested.  
“Sure,” Jackson easily agreed.  
It was hard for Ashton to not start laughing and give the game away, oh he was agreeing so easily, falling straight into Ashton’s trap.  
"Okay, then it's set!" Ashton cheerfully announced, oh yes, everything’s all set, there’s no escape now. 

At tutor period Ashton’s stomach reminded him that he’d skipped breakfast, and how that was always a bad idea. Ashton hated hunger, the way it felt like his insides were tearing at each other, it reminded him how much he needed food, how reliant he was on it, how weak he was without it. It reminded him that he was empty and how desperate he was to fill himself up. His stomach must have growled loudly because Jackson actually turned around to face him.  
His eyebrow was raised, “Hungry?”  
“Yeah man, I skipped Breakfast,” Ashton sighed.  
“Hmmm,” Jackson acknowledged as he brought his drink up for a sip.  
“Is that strawberry milk?!?” Ashton loudly exclaimed.  
“Yeah.” Jackson replied.  
“That..that’s cute,” Ashton teased.  
Jackson made a choking sound and did his skin just go slightly darker!? Ashton had expected Jackson to brush it off but instead he got a much more interesting reaction.  
“Cute?!?” Jackson repeated.  
“Yeah, cute. A big guy like you has a secret thing for Strawberry Milk is cute. I knew it! Ya really are a overgrown cute puppy!” Ashton claimed victoriously.  
“I’m not!” Jackson’s voice came out gruff, “and I do not have a ‘secret’ thing for strawberry milk.” 

Normally people would stop teasing now, Jackson could be intimidating when he frowned, especially with his buff build, being nearly 190 cm tall. However, Ashton was suspicious that Jackson wasn’t as irritated as he seemed to be, because the tip of his ears were an obvious red by now.  
“Really? Then you wouldn’t mind giving me some right? I’m starving ~” Ashton whined.  
To his surprise Jackson shoved the carton at him and turned his back to him.  
“Woah, thanks man, you’re the best.” Ashton said as he slurped loudly on purpose.  
Ashton was positive that the red was taking over Jackson’s ears by now. What a shame that Jackson was hiding his face. Ashton winced as the sickening sweet flavour hit his tongue, yet this time he continued to sip because it felt like he’d won something and it was slowly taking the hunger pain away.


	3. Saturday

Saturday Afternoon Jackson found himself at the doorsteps of a large and fancy house. Somehow the idea that Ashton was a rich boy felt alien to him, he was always so easygoing and never showed any typical rich snobbish attitude that the possibility had never crossed mind. Before he could ring the doorbell Ashton opened the door and waved him in eagerly.  
As they walked through the dining room Ashton picked up a tray of refreshments and shouted across, "Thanks Melissa, no need to bring anything else up!"  
Without waiting for a reply Ashton ushered Jackson up the stairs and after some twists and turns they arrived at a spacious room.  
It was tidy... but there were bits and pieces here and there scattered around carelessly. Ashton waved him over to a seat as he walked over to a side counter and seemed to be pouring them water. With his back to him Ashton asked, " Did ya bring your laptop?"  
"Yeah, thought it'd help with the research."  
"Great, I'll give ya the password to the Internet," Ashton replied as he handed Jackson the glass.  
He took a distracted sip as he got out his laptop.  
They worked fairly efficiently and despite Ashton joking about how it's all on Jackson, he was actually quite smart and did his fair share. After just under an hour they’d done most of the research so they were taking a break.  
That was when Jackson started to feel drowsy...no that wasn't quite it, he felt sluggish and...fatigued. His muscles were sore and weak, his head was throbbing making his vision blurry and his thoughts slow down, and the itch! His skin felt sensitive and there was an underlying itch, he couldn’t tell where exactly he was itchy but it was there. 

His discomfort must’ve showed because Ashton moved closer placing a soothing hand on his back and gently rubbing up and down. “Are you feeling sick?” Ashton asked.  
Jackson offered a weak nod.  
“Hmm.. Come with me, I’ve got something to take your mind off things.”  
Jackson barely heard him but felt his hand firmly steadying him as he led him somewhere. After some unsteady steps he somehow found himself on some other seat, by now he could add sweating profusely on the list of symptoms, and so he didn’t offer much resistance when Ashton pulled his shirt up. While tugging, his nails scratched Jackson’s skin and he let out a sound of relief as the itch stopped for a second, it wasn’t enough though as it came back straight away. 

Now shirtless, Ashton’s hands ghosted across the exposed muscle, occasionally poking and scratching, extracting mindless noises from Jackson. His hands slid from the chest up to the shoulders and then to his hands, after exploring them they settled on his wrists. Ashton leaned down and nuzzled at his neck, placing soft kisses up to his ears and then he licked it, followed by a sharp bite. The way Jackson felt now left him aware on a subconscious level, yet with no strength left to stop anything or talk, not that he could think clearly or fast enough to actively register that this wasn’t normal and should be stopped. 

Ashton let his arms drop and retracted from Jackson’s personal space but not for long. Jackson felt the hands back on his wrists and then it wasn’t hands, it was something cold and hard, he looked down...handcuffs? Then Ashton tugged hard on them, Jackson didn’t want to get up but the cuffs were digging in. Once Jackson stood up Ashton lead him to the centre of the room. That was when the room finally came into focus, it wasn’t the same room as before and he wondered when they had switched. This room was more dimly lit so everything appeared extra-blurry. The most eye catching part was the wall though, with his blurry vision he couldn’t make it out clearly but the wall seemed covered with objects - his examination was cut short when he felt his arms tugged upwards, stretching him up. Ashton now had Jackson hanging from a strong hook on the ceiling via chains, his feet were still flat on the ground, perhaps a mercy on Ashton’s part. 

Ashton watched the muscles flex as they tried to get used to the strain. Meanwhile, he continued to place soft kisses along his body. The kisses were too soft to get a reaction out of Jackson, and growing bored Ashton bit around Jackson’s nipple. The sudden pain surprised Jackson and he let out an embarrassing yelp. As if trying to soothe him, Ashton licked the faint mark he just left around the nipple, it made Jackson squirm around, trying to get away but unable to. Once again Ashton pulled away and he walked a few steps, seeming to pick something up, and walked back. Jackson disappointingly didn’t show much reaction to the whip in Ashton’s hands, probably because his brain still wasn’t quite working. 

He did react however when it hit him, he let out a soft gasp, somewhere between shock and relief as the mild pain distracted him from the itch. The lash fell down again, “nnng” was the sound he made this time as it criss crossed with the first lash. Pink marks made it’s way around his torso as the whip fell down randomly, each time Jackson made soft sounds of relief, the whip was meant to be felt, but not meant to cause pain...That is until Ashton decided to bring it down much harder than before while aiming for his nipple, “Ahh!” Jackson screamed as it hit. The pain seemed to clear his head up a bit, enough for him to finally see Ashton properly, he was still fully dressed in the same clothes, his hair still a mild mess of light brown and his expression was the same easy going smile. It was disorientating, seeing his usual classmate still looking the same as usual, but with the whip in his hand, a slight gleam of sweat from swinging the whip and the subtle tent in his jeans. The whip came down again, hard and fast, straight on top of a previous lash mark, “Sssss” Jackson hissed as he tried to hold it in this time. 

Sensing that Jackson was recovering, Ashton placed down the whip and picked up another item, a spider gag this time… He brought it back to Jackson and forced his mouth to open, stuffing the gag into place and securing it behind his head. It was goddamn uncomfortable having the metal pressed against the top of his gums and all he could say in protest was half choked noises, he hated it.

“Hmmm, are you thirsty?” Ashton casually asked. Jackson made some more unrecognisable noises as Ashton fetched a cup of water and took a firm grip to his chin as he carelessly poured the water down all in one go. Jackson choked on the water but with Ashton’s hand stopping him from tipping the water out, he had no choice but to swallow as fast as he can. Most of the water spilled out of his mouth and dribbled down his chin. He shuddered as they dripped onto his chest, the cold liquid pleasant on his hot and whipped skin. As soon as Ashton let go of his chin he tipped his head forward and started hacking, desperately trying to get the water out of his airway, as he coughed his eyes watered and when he finally stopped and closed his eyes a tear got squeezed out. 

Ka-chik. Startled by the sound, Jackson jerked his head up to see Ashton holding a camera.  
“Mm, you’re making quite the image there, restrained and tied up, shirtless while covered with whip marks, your mouth held open - unable to form words, just letting the water spill down yourself, and that tear down your face…” Ashton commented.  
Jackson blushed red, perhaps from anger or perhaps from embarrassment.  
“You always looks so unaffected, “ Ashton cooed, “like you don’t care about anyone else.  
Well, you don’t look like that now, do you want to know what you look like?”  
Ashton smirked, “ You look helpless, pitiful, embarrassed and self-conscious like some virgin boy.”  
He leaned in and nipped at Jackson’s lower lip, “Wait, you are one aren’t ya?” Ashton teased.

“You’re panting as hard as a thirsty bitch. Is puppy-dog-Jack still thirsty?” Ashton asked.  
Knowing what’s coming now, Jackson shook his head desperately, not wanting to choke on any more water.  
“Aww.. Don’t hold yourself back, I know you’re thirsty.” Ashton replied to his own question.  
Another tight grip on Jackson’s chin, tilting it up, and once again the glass touched his lips and water started to go down his throat. Jackson was more prepared this time, and Ashton was also pouring it slower, less interested in seeing it spill all over his face and more in making sure Jackson was drinking it all. After drinking it all in one go, Jackson had ran out of breath and as soon as there was no more water he gulped in large breaths and panted desperately.  
“That wasn’t enough to sate the thirst of a bitch like you, right? Here, don’t worry I have more,” Ashton said as he held the jug of water in front of Jackson.

Before he could stop panting the process repeated itself again, except this time Ashton couldn’t be bothered with the cup and poured it straight from the jug. With the gag holding his mouth open, Ashton could see clearly into his mouth and the back of it as it moved to swallow the water - he briefly entertained the fantasy of it swallowing something else…  
Ashton gave him breaks this time as the jug held a lot of water and his intention wasn’t to drown him. After he finished the jug Jackson was practically begging with his eyes and whining for no more. He felt uncomfortably bloated and he was not thirsty, he tried hard to control his breathing and didn’t allow himself to gulp in the air in case Ashton thought he was ‘thirsty’ again. Thankfully Ashton didn’t mention any more water, instead he let go of Jackson’s chin and turned away to put the jug down. Just like the previous times, he picked up something else this time around too, it was a … blindfold. 

Staring warily at the black cloth Jackson tried to shake his head again, he didn’t know what Ashton had in plan but considering his experience so far, it couldn’t be anything good. Once again, Ashton totally ignored Jackson’s protests and the blindfold went on once he took grab of a fistfull of Jackson’s short black hair, pulling painfully until he went still. With his vision obscured he focused on his other senses as he tried to figure out what Ashton was up to, however as soon as he did that he started to really notice and feel the way the handcuffs dug in and how sore his arms were from being held up for however long it had been. The itch and drowsiness was totally gone to his relief. His skin had stopped throbbing where he was whipped but he could still feel them. His jaw had become sore from being stretched open and kept open. He heard Ashton walk a few steps away, and then another Ka-chik.  
God, he hated that camera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, I'm terrible at making chapters equal length.. So this is more like the first half of a very, very long chapter..


	4. Cont.

Jackson jerked on the chains and let out a startled yelp as he felt something soft brush his side.  
“Ahahah, so you are ticklish!” Ashton giggled gleefully, followed by an onslaught of a feather tracing his side. The chains rattled loudly as he jerked and tried to curl in on himself but couldn’t with his hands stretched above him. He started making odd laughing sounds along with yelps and screams as Ashton used his free hand to tickle his other side too. Just judging by sound, it sounded like Jackson laughing really hard even though the laughter sounded a bit odd through the gag. However Jackson’s brows were scrunched up tight and his body was bucking so wildly it was hard for Ashton to keep his hands on Jackson. 

As Ashton continued, the sounds became less laughter and more muffled shouting as Jackson tensed his whole body up and crossed one of his legs over the other despite making it harder to keep balanced.  
Curious about what Jackson was trying to say, Ashton freed the gag along with the blindfold. Jackson didn’t talk immediately, instead taking this break from the torturous tickling to stretch his jaws and catch his breath as his head hung down from exhaustion. Without warning a shudder went through his body and jerked his head up, his muscles clenched tighter. 

Getting bored that Jackson wasn’t doing anything despite having the gag released, Ashton decided to carry on with both his hands.  
“Ahhahahah..Aaaah W-wait..Ahahah...Sto-hahah...No Aahh,Ple--ahhaha-please…” Jackson choked out.  
“Please what?” Ashton asked as his hands stopped moving.  
“Please, haaah, please Ashton, I..I need the bathroom.” Jackson begged.  
“Hmm… But I don’t want to let you down.” Ashton answered.  
“I’ll come back straight after, I’ll do anything, just…”Jackson shuddered again, “ Please I really need the bathroom, don’t be such a fucking dick Ash!” He was getting frustrated now.  
“I think not, especially since you just insulted me.” Ashton coldly replied. 

Instead of getting the cuffs off he just placed a hand on Jackson’s stomach and pressed down.  
“Aaaaahh, stop!” Jackson growled.  
Ashton stopped applying pressure but kept his hand on Jackson’s stomach, just when Jackson regained his breath and relaxed a bit Ashton slowly pressed down again.  
“Beg me” Ashton demanded.  
Jackson’s face was scrunched up in concentration as he begged,  
“Ashton, please don’t do this, please...This isn’t funny anymore, please it really hurts, I really need to go.” Jackson begged.  
“Why do you need to go?”  
“I need to p-piss” Jackson stuttered as another shudder ran through him.  
“Why should I let you?” Ashton continued to question, as if they were at an interview instead.  
“Please, I’ll do anything you want willingly, just let me...nnng..puh...haaah..lease” Jackson desperately answered with his eyes closed.  
“Hmm...Anything willingly aye, okay, I’ll let ya piss,” Ashton grinned, “aren’t ya grateful?”  
“Yes, yes, thank you.” Jackson opened his eyes and gave a pained smile.  
“But...I’ll only let ya do it here...come on..piss for me.” Ashton let his hand drop away and stepped back. He grabbed the camera and Ka-chik it went again, capturing Jackson’s shocked expression at Ashton’s cruelty.  
“Haha, I think I’ll video you pissing yourself.” Ashton said.  
“NO! No! Ashton don’t!” Jackson exclaimed.

Ashton didn’t reply, he just held the camera steadily and looked over at Jackson, still that easygoing smile plastered onto his face. Seeing that Ashton wasn’t going to stop recording, Jackson instead settled for shaking his head as he closed his eyes, trying to ignore the camera and pretend this wasn’t happening. His legs were shaking and clenched tight against each other. His muscles tensing and relaxing as shudders continued to go through. Ashton zoomed the camera onto Jackson’s face, revealing the beads of sweat sliding down, his eyes clenched shut with his lashes wet and the way he was biting his bottom lip. 

“Hey Jackson! I might just stop this recording if you say... ‘I’m a naughty bitch because I like to piss myself’” Ashton said. Jackson had opened his eyes and started looking hopeful yet he immediately scrunched his face up at what Ashton was demanding him to say.  
“Come on, didn’t you want me to stop recording? Now I’m giving you a chance.” Ashton persuaded.  
Jackson glared at him and then shifted his gaze to the camera, his glare faltered a bit and he took a deep breath in.  
“I- I’m a ….naughty…..bitch….because I like... nnngh... to... haah... p-piss mysel-Aaaahhhhh” Jackson whimpered.  
Ashton had stepped progressively closer as Jackson had started talking, careful to not jostle the camera too much, after Jackson had said ‘piss’ Ashton had quickly thrown a light punch straight to Jackson’s stomach and he couldn’t hold it in any longer, the camera was directed at Jackson’s crotch as obvious shudders went through him and the light blue jeans started to have a darker patch spread out.  
“I didn’t hear you say ‘myself’” Ashton reminded.  
Jackson finally noticed that the camera was still recording and his relaxed and relieved body suddenly tensed up again and after some serious effort the patch stopped getting bigger.  
“Myself!” Jackson glared. 

Ashton laughed and he stopped the recording. He went back to place the camera down and picked up the empty glass. Walking back to Jackson, it was obvious that with the camera out of the way, he had relaxed again and the piss was flowing down steadily. Ashton reached towards Jackson’s zipper and zipped it down, he then pulled down the briefs slightly so just the head of his dick was showing, before the piss could splatter onto himself he placed the cup over it so that it’s collect in there. Jackson did nothing to try stop this, he was utterly exhausted from trying to keep it in and he was also ashamed and embarrassed as he blushed red. He turned his head so that he was facing his arm, stubbornly intent on not seeing and therefore ignoring what was happening. Ashton once again pressed on Jackson’s stomach to get the stream to hurry up and fill the cup. 

“It’s been awhile since you’ve drunk anything, are you perhaps thirsty again?” Ashton asked as he brought the newly filled cup upto Jackson’s eye level and swished it around a bit. The stench of urine hit them both and Jackson looked close to hysterical as he suddenly shouted,  
“YOU ARE FUCKING CRAZY!!! You can’t be wanting me to drink that! That is absolutely disgusting! What the fuck is with you drugging me and tying me up and fucking torturing me?!? Is this your idea of a joke? ‘Cause I am not fucking laughing, this is just sick, you’re sick!”  
The chains rattled loudly as he tried to free himself but with no avail.  
“Ahahah, calm down man, actually don’t, it’s so amusing to watch that calm demeanor of yours break.” Ashton replied, in fact his easygoing smile had gone too, now he looked like he was sneering and mean and nowhere near the friendly look he normally gave off. 

Jackson had gone quiet again as he looked at Ashton carefully, his eyes were a bit fearful now as he realised this was very very far from the friend he’d known for three years.  
“Aww, you’re putting on that boring calm face again!” Ashton mocked, “and I seem to recall you promise to do anything I wanted willingly, after all I did let you piss.” He swirled the cup again to remind Jackson what was inside. Jackson blanched as he saw the cup.

“Okay now, I want photos of you drinking your own piss, if you let any of it spill we can just repeat the process we just went through and I’ll get some fresh piss from you.” Ashton warned.  
Jackson tensed at the thought. Ashton picked up the camera and fiddled with the buttons.  
“Oh yeah, let me show you the video!” Ashton cheerfully said, as if it was just any regular video.  
He shoved the screen in front of Jackson’s face and took a hold of his hair, at first Jackson just closed his eyes but he tightened his hold until Jackson knew better and opened them, just in time to see the bit where he claimed to be a naughty bitch and pissed himself. 

“Ya know I can just cut out everything except the bit where you pissed yourself and post it onto your facebook for all your friends and family to see.” Ashton said.  
Jackson was alarmed and looked at Ashton’s face, trying to search for a sign that he was lying, that this all was a joke in bad taste and that his Ashton still existed. Whatever he found in there obviously disappointed him as he hung his head back down in defeat and croaked,  
“What do you want from me?”  
“Now we’re getting somewhere, you see I won’t have to post this anywhere if ya do what I say, so first of all I suggest you drink your own piss slowly, savouring the taste, as I take as many photos as I want.”  
Ashton answered.

Jackson gave a tired nod, however instead of bringing the cup to his lips Ashton actually set it down and then he reached up to Jackson’s left arm.  
“Obviously...If you do anything stupid, like try to resist or fight, that video will still go up.” Ashton warned as he freed the left arm. Jackson looked surprised as he stared at his freed hand, flexing it as he tried to get the blood circulation to work, the cuffs were probably better cushioned than what it felt like because there was no bruise, it just felt slightly sore.  
“What’s this for?” Jackson asked, confused by why one of his hands were free.  
“I told you I wanted to see you drink it yourself, willingly.” Ashton answered easily, “I don’t need to warn you again, right?”  
Jackson paled as he realised that Ashton wanted Jackson to force him to drink it himself, with his own hand.  
Ashton picked up the glass and handed it to Jackson, “Don’t drink it yet.”

He then picked up the camera and moved to an angle where he could get Jackson’s face and left hand, but not his right, so it would look like Jackson was just shirtless and drinking his own piss for his own entertainment, not Ashton’s. After getting everything set up Ashton demanded, “Slowly okay, sip it, don’t gulp it down, go on.” Jackson hesitantly looked over at Ashton, he was serious, the end of his lips twisted up into a smirk. Jackson unsteadily lifted his left arm, wishing his other arm was free if only to block his nose because this close he was getting the full blast of the stench and that meant he couldn’t even imagine that this was just pineapple juice. He steadied his nerves and let the cup touch his lips - Ka-chik. Jackson really, really hated the camera right now, he’d choose to hate Ashton instead but that wasn’t a possible choice, he had a feeling that whatever Ashton got him to do, he wouldn’t be able to hate him.

Jackson glanced over at Ashton again, startled to find that he’d come closer and looked on eagerly. Might as well just get this over with, Jackson thought as he slowly tipped his piss into his mouth, another Ka-Chik. Jackson rolled his eyes at the sound that was starting to get more familiar. He continued to sip at the cup until Ashton said, “Stop.”  
Confused, but actually happy to follow that order, Jackson stopped immediately. 

Ashton placed the camera down and walked forward to take the cup from him.  
“What does it taste like?” He asked curiously.  
“Why don’t you try it for yourself?” Jackson snapped back.  
“Ooh how scandalous ~ Does Jackson want to get me to drink his piss?” Ashton teased.  
“You disgust me.” Jackson snarled.  
“What. does. it. taste. like? Answer me.” Ashton demanded as he twisted Jackson’s nipple with his free hand, no longer joking around.  
“Aah! Salty!”Jackson answered quickly.

“Hmm… well, now I want you to dip your hand into this and spread it over yourself.” Ashton said as he offered the cup closer, there were about half a cup still in there.  
Jackson stared incredulously at Ashton, totally aghast but fully understanding that he meant what he said. Reluctantly, his dipped two of his fingers into the cup and then stared questioningly at Ashton.  
“Chest first,” Ashton replied to the unsaid question.  
Obediently, Jackson really did moving his wet fingers over his chest, he didn’t have much chest hair but the moisture was still staying there well. Once he had methodically covered his front there wasn’t much left in the cup and that was when Ashton changed his order,  
“Now I want you to coat your cheeks and underneath your nose with your piss.”  
So Jackson did just that, his face itched and now he was constantly smelling piss. There was still a bit left and before Jackson saw what was happening, his face had been splashed with piss.  
“Ah! My eyes!” He exclaimed.  
“Ahahah, look at you, you’re so filthy.” Ashton laughed. And despite currently being unable to see, Jackson’s face burned with shame. Ashton grabbed Jackson’s left hand tightly and secured it again.  
“Do you seriously have to do that? It’s so uncomfortable.” Jackson complained.  
“Precisely.” Was the only answer he got back as he walked away with the camera.  
“Where are you going?” Jackson called after him.  
The door shut.


	5. Aftercare

Ashton walked back into his room. He opened his laptop and inserted the Camera’s memory card, uploading it for backup and so it'd be easier to access. The upload speed was slow but that didn’t matter, he wasn’t in a rush after all Jackson couldn’t run anywhere. Once it had all uploaded he closed all evidence, started the bath in his bathroom and walked back into the other room. 

Jackson’s head snapped up as soon as he heard the footsteps, he looked at Ashton, the easygoing smile was back and maybe with it was a bit of his Ashton. Neither of them said anything as Ashton approached and reached up to touch the handcuffs.  
“I’ve still got the photos and videos,” he whispered threateningly.  
Jackson nodded, although inside he was almost amused at how Ashton felt it was necessary to warn him when Jackson couldn’t harm Ashton, even if it was a choice between harming Ashton and the video being posted. He wasn’t about to tell him that though. After releasing Jackson, Ashton did seem a lot kinder as he gently worked the tension out of Jackson’s arms and got the blood circulation back to his fingertips. However his kindness didn’t last long as he gripped Jackson’s hair and pushed his head down, dragging him out by that. 

When he was finally allowed to raise his head he realised he was in the bathroom and Ashton leaned down to turn off the tap.  
“Shower first, then wrap this towel around your waist and go into the bath.” Ashton ordered and left. The shower and bath were right next to each other, between them was a stool with a single towel folded on it. The shower was, as expected, quite a fancy one. It could fit 2-3 people comfortably and on the walls were holes where water could spray out of. The bath was a corner spa bath, able to seat four people and likewise it had plenty of holes that sprayed water. At first he was worried that the water would hurt against his whipped skin, but it wasn’t too bad, he left the water jets alone though, his skin felt too raw for that. 

After lathering his whole body with soap he finally felt like he wasn’t reeking of piss and he obediently wrapped the towel around himself and slowly lowered himself into the spa bath. The water was just right, not painful on his skin, nor too cold. To his surprise he heard footsteps leading to the bathroom. Jackson thanked the gods that he was already in the water and could hide his private parts, then he turned his head around to face Ashton. He was smiling as he walked in which made Jackson relax somewhat, that is until he spotted the spider gag…

“I don’t want you to speak a word. Can you do that?” Ashton asked, “Or do I need to put this back into your mouth?”  
Jackson shook his head quickly at that.  
Seeming to be pleased by the quick answer, Ashton dropped the gag down and grabbed the shampoo container. He then dropped down to his knees beside the bath and squeezed some onto his hands. Jackson was puzzled by the action but didn’t dare ask because he really did not want that gag anywhere near him. He was only further confused when Ashton started to rub the shampoo into his hair, he wanted to tell him he had already washed everything off with soap but once again he didn’t dare to speak. However, even more pressingly he wanted to ask : Why? Why humiliate him, blackmail him and then look after him? The first two he could put down as Ashton getting ‘revenge’ for something that he was not aware that he had done, or just for cruel entertainment and the last one he could put down as some weird affectionate show of friendship, except together those three just made no sense. 

Having spread the shampoo all over his hair, Ashton started to knead his fingers into Jackson’s scalp and gently scratch against it. It felt wonderful, Jackson decided, and worth all the humiliation he’d just experienced. No, bad thought, it was not worth it because that shouldn’t have happened.

But he’d never thought Ashton would wash his hair, fantasized about it certainly but it was on the list of fantasies that only had a 0.1 % chance of coming true, in fact most of his fantasies were on that list because they all contained Ashton and he knew he was 100% friendzoned plus likely to be unattractive to Ashton due to his gender. After all it’s always assume straight until proved wrong. He wasn’t so sure now, nothing overly sexual had been done, yes there were a few light kisses but that was it, the whipping and watersport seemed more likely to be actions coming from a bully finding enjoyment than sexual attraction. And this massage? Well, Jackson simply had no idea what it meant, the only idea he has is that Ashton’s hands feel amazing like this and he wishes it’ll last as long as possible. 

Soon Ashton was done with the hair and he grabbed a bar of soap instead. He quickly rubbed the bar over Jackson’s shoulders and neck which were above the water and then started to work earnestly at Jackson’s shoulders. At first it was painful and pleasurable at the same time, his shoulders were extremely tense from the way he was held before and it really hurt to have fingers prod at the knots. After a while it got much better as they relaxed under Ashton’s fingers. Jackson couldn’t help but let out a content sigh as it felt so good to be relaxed and massaged, then he immediately tensed when he realised he had made some noise. Yet after a few seconds the hands continued to stay on his shoulders and made no move to fetch the gag and he allowed himself to relax again. 

The massage lasted long, but not long enough as Jackson caught himself yearning for more of those fingers against his skin. However before Ashton got up Jackson felt something press lightly into his shoulder followed by a breath of wind...a kiss? He wondered, but before being able to confirm anything Ashton had stood up.

“Dry yourself. Clothes are over there.” Ashton commanded. He handed Jackson the towel, gestured to a stack of clothes within reach and walked out. Jackson wanted to say thank you but the silence order hadn’t been cancelled, instead he just nodded.

Ashton had left him clean clothes, thank god, but they were also probably his. Before putting them on he buried his face in them, yep..definitely Ashton’s. He couldn’t quite describe it but he always had a scent that smelled like sunshine and fresh grass, maybe due to playing soccer outside. Jackson got dressed quickly and tried not to think too much about where his briefs had come from.  
Ashton was waiting outside and as soon as he saw Jackson he said, “Dinner time, ya can talk but not about anything we did today except for the project.”  
Jackson snorted, “I know that.”

The food was pleasant and he thanked Melissa for the delicious cooking, however the dinner itself was a bit peculiar. Ashton’s parents were there but there was not much conversation, in fact the only conversation came from his father who kept on asking Jackson questions like, “what do your parents do, Jackson?” It felt like an interview, and although Ashton and his mother were smiling, it felt... hostile. 

After dinner they went back up to Ashton’s room and Jackson packed his laptop up.  
“Monday, after school, come over to work on the project and pick up your clothes,” Ashton reminded brightly.  
Jackson shrugged.  
Ashton then leaned in, as if going for a hug, but instead he found his neck grabbed and a whisper in his ear, “You know what I’ll do if you don’t turn up.”  
Then just as suddenly as the neck grab, he let go and Ashton waved him off with a cheerful smile, as if all that happened today was that they made good progress on the project and had good food. Jackson was sure he’d come back anyways, after all, his own heart is nailed here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated :)


	6. Nightmare or Dream?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, this is purposely confusing but should make more sense by the end.

The man trailed his finger across the boy’s naked chest, he said something soothing and the boy stopped trembling. No. That wasn’t right, he must have said something threatening and the boy stopped his hands from trembling, because instead he closed his eyes, face scrunched up. It hurt, something hurt, it hurt everywhere? No, yes, it hurt everywhere but especially his ass, fear gripped him,  _ what if something had ripped? Would he just slowly bleed out from his ass and die?  _ The thrusts continue and the boy feels the man lick up his neck.  _ Help.  _

No, no pain, just light kisses, brush his lips against his shoulders, tenderly across his collarbone, maybe a light nibble. 

The man bites down on the boy’s shoulder, the boy’s mouth falls open in a silent scream.  

A gentle nibble on the ear lobe coaxes out a gentle moan, it echoes sensually in the room. He gives the ear a lick, breathing heavily into it until all he can hear is his breathing, until his breathing becomes his world and then he’d own him entirely. 

Pain is the boy’s world, he’s sore, tired, sobbing desperately, he knows he’s filthy,  _ “No one wants a dirty sniveling brat like you, except me, so without me you’re nothing. Nothing, understand?” _ The words exchanged in bed makes the boy cry harder. 

They exchange breath, life, using their mouths to inspire life with no words, warm and wet and sweet. His hands dance upon his skin, strong and elegant, steady, bringing out mindless vocalisations. No thoughts pass here, they live in the moment.

At some point the human mind cannot be pushed any further, all thought is stopped, mind blank. No more pain. 

 

Fear and disgust remains, the boy flinches at the man’s presence and the man loves it. He loves his power, he can do anything, only his desires matter. The ideal target are the ones who’ve lost their voices, they can never tell, they care too much. 

He feels a tent forming in his pants, he loves seeing his reactions, they belong only to him. Only he can wrench them out of him, only he can control them, they’re his. He watches him sag in relief, all slack-jawed and drooling, he looks beautiful. He grabs him by the back of the neck and mashes their lips together, they melt into each other, he never wants to be apart.   

 

With a deep grunt, the man thrusts in one last time, he tugs the boy’s hair, looks down at those wet bloody lips.  _ “My slut.” _ The man comes.

 

He comes. 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The sticky feeling wakes Ashton up. Befuddled, he looks down and nearly blanches. The dream comes back to him in jarred bits and pieces but what he remembered were enough to thoroughly sicken him. He shakes his head to clear off the last remains of sleep and pulled himself out of bed. The night air was cold compared to his bed but he refused to put on a robe. 

 

He walked into the bathroom and looked down at the mess on his stomach. He recalls how the man had manipulated him to his will, regardless of how the boy had felt, he recalls how he’d done whatever he wanted to Jackson without a care.  _ Disgusting.  _ Suddenly he couldn’t bear it anymore, he jumped into the shower immediately. The water was freezing cold but that didn’t matter, that was all he deserved. 

 

He started to scrub furiously at his stomach, the skin there was the only red part of himself, in fact he was started to go blue everywhere else. The night was too cold to be taking a freezing shower. His cock looked even more shriveled up than before and he felt a surge of pride at that. He roughly toweled himself dry and walked back into his room. The moon cast a gentle glow into his room, it was dark but he could just make out where things were. He rummaged around a bit in the wardrobe until his fingers closed over cold metal. 

  
The metal was bent into the shape of rings parallel together and held together by tough pieces of leather. It was a cock ring, it wasn’t new like his recent other toys, this one he’d had for a while. He grabbed it and sat down on the edge of his bed. Methodically, he slipped his cock through the device, it also came with a penis plug which he efficiently slid into place and locked in. He took no pleasure in this, but comfort, that he was in control, that he could control his own urges. He laid back down into the bed. This time sleep was a lot harder to find. His thought kept circling back to his dream and it made him sick, he made him sick. Every time the thought crosses his mind he would pinch his balls and then briefly feel his cock twitch in interest and then in pain as it pushed against the constricting cock ring. In the end he finally fell into shallow sleep while muttering “I’m not like him” like a life-saving mantra. 


	7. Flashback

Meanwhile, Jackson was propped up against cushions in his bed while his eyes stared blankly at the ceiling. Ashton preoccupied his thoughts, his mind obviously prioritized Ashton over sleep because he didn’t feel sleepy at all. Instead, flashes of the last few hours replayed again and again in his head. It wasn’t just memories of the past few hours however. There was another memory that also featured prominently. 

~Three years ago~   
It was his second week at the soccer club, and so far things weren’t going as well as he’d hoped. The soccer training was fine, he didn’t really mind the physical tasks and skill practices. However everything else was not. It was to the point where he’d considered to just stop coming and get pegged as one of those kids that lost interest as soon as commitment was mentioned by the coach. 

The thing is, no one passes to him when they play soccer matches. Which sounds like a stupid worry that little kids would have but he couldn’t help being bothered by it. The same would happen after club practices, the other guys would chat in this big circle and fool around while he silently packed up. He wasn’t stupid, he knew that he was being outcasted and also had no idea what to do about it. The same thing was happening today, one thing that was different though was that he heard his name.   
  
“Hey, you see Jackson over there?”  
“Jackson? Who’s that?”

The boys laughed at that person’s reply.   
“Dude, he was just on your team earlier, the one who’s picking up the cones over there.”  
“Ooh, yeah, so what about him?”  
“Don’t you think he’s kinda intimidating? What the hell is he even doing in this club? I feel like he’s just gonna punch me in the guts if I do so much as look at him.”  
“Yeah man, he shouldn’t be here if he’s just looking for a fight.”  
“You guys think he’s scary?”

“Dude, he’s totally got the face of a murderer or something.”  
Suddenly, clear and bright laughter filled the field.   
“Hahah, I can’t believe you guys. You’re such a wuss, he’s not scary at all, he just looks like an overgrown puppy, ahahaha, now I can’t stop laughing.”  
“What the fuck, I think there’s something wrong with your eyes, which part of him resembles ‘puppy’ to you?” 

“Here, I’ll show you.”

Jackson wasn’t close enough to pick up on all that they said but he knew that they were talking about him and it made him tense up and try to curl in on himself. Then it was all quiet except for the footsteps that were….coming this way? He felt panic flare up inside of him as he recalled hearing the words ‘looking for a fight’ and he hoped that the footsteps would just pass by. Instead they stopped right behind him. 

He felt a strong hand grip his shoulder and tensed up in response, but all the other guy did was turn him around. The other guy looked startling feminine, no that wasn’t quite right, he didn’t look ‘girly’ but just not like a buff guy who wanted to beat him around. He probably just had that first impression because of the almond shaped face and long lashes. All sign of femininity stopped there however. He was tall, only a few centimeters shorter than himself. His light brown hair looked shaggy and messy, it was probably his bed hair. His hazel eyes seemed to look at him in mischievously as he pushed Jackson in front of himself and started to ruffle Jackson’s hair. 

  
Jackson was too taken aback to try move out of the way, instead he made a startled yelp and blushed red.  The other guy was shaking with laughter at this and continue to ruffle his hair,    
“See? Definitely a puppy.”   
Jackson seemed to snap out of his embarrassment, “What about a puppy?”   
“Oh, nothing, don’t worry about it.” The other guy smiled at him, yet he didn’t feel reassured.    
  
Jackson felt even less reassured when his heart jumped crazily when he found out the other guy’s name was Ashton. He also learnt that the other boys in his team weren’t cruel and trying to be a bully, they were simply intimidated. After Ashton broke the ice, they warmed up to him too and finally they were a proper team. 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Jackson caught himself smiling as he recalled that memory. He loves how the memory starts off with him feeling lonely but ends with him gaining quite a few new friends. It’s one of his fondest memories yet his smile turns into a frown when today’s memory comes to him again. He felt so confused at the change in Ashton’s behavior. Three years of smiley and easy-going Ash, all shattered by the cruel Ashton from today. What was going on? Was Ashton gay? What did he do to make Ashton do this? Is this hate or revenge or bullying or entertainment or curiosity or, or, or what? The questions just kept circling around in his head and then he realised that after being friends with Ashton for three years, when it really came down to it and the questions pop up, he has no way of answering it. How well does he actually know Ash, does he know Ashton? Because judging by today he didn’t. What if today was his true self? What if Ashton just really wanted and enjoyed tormenting Jackson? What if he was slyly hiding behind a mask all this time? The thought made Jackson shudder. What if he wants to do even more horrible things? That thought made Jackson fear, because deep down he knew that if that was the case, he wouldn’t be able to stop him. He would just take it as long as it made Ashton happy. Anything. 


	8. Monday - School

Jackson doesn’t see Ashton again until morning tea. He’d considered avoiding Ashton. He was mad and he didn’t know what to do around Ashton anymore. But it’s pretty hard to avoid someone when you’re in the same class and friend group. He had to see him after school too. Some form of fear seemed to reside in Jackson at that thought. Before yesterday he wouldn’t have believed that Ashton could blackmail him. But now he believed it, he knew Ashton wasn’t just giving empty threats. Well, actually he didn’t know about the empty threats part. He just knows that the powers in Ashton’s hands now and he didn’t seem afraid to use it. Ashton had told him to come over to finish the project, somehow Jackson believes that’s not going to be the only thing they do today. But seeing as avoiding Ashton wasn’t very possible, here they were at morning tea, sitting with their group on the soft grass and Ashton was acting  _ normal.  _

 

It was the worse reaction he could hope for in a way, because here’s the guy who’s sexually harassed him and blackmailed him. But  _ here _ is the guy who’s smiling softly and joking around with the other boys. The anger spiked up in Jackson, it wasn’t fair to have destroyed their ‘normal’ and then pretend that it never happened. Then again, nothing with this was ‘normal’. And that just made Jackson question everything again. He couldn’t lie to himself that he wasn’t curious now though. 

 

Maybe that’s why stereotypically “girls always fall for the bad boys.” It’s probably something to do with the intrigue, mystery and thrill that they give. Yes, Jackson was interested before, but now he wanted to know, to understand. He watched Ashton out of the corner of his eye. Ashton seemed much more cheerful than during whatever that was yesterday. However, after focussing for a few minutes Jackson started to notice something. 

 

Ashton seemed to laugh and smile a lot, that he’d always known. But what he hadn’t noticed before was that whenever he wasn’t actively participating in conversation his face would automatically go back to a blank expression. It was extremely noticeable when he’d laugh like what was said was the funniest thing in the world yet when the boys looked elsewhere it was like the laughing expression dropped right off.

 

Jackson was hit by an uneasy feeling as he realised that his fears earlier was likely true. The way Ashton could change expressions was just like changing masks. The abruptness felt unnatural and whenever his face looked blank, it looked  _ blank. _ As if Ashton wasn’t here, as if only the physical shell was left. How long has this been going on? Was Ashton always this empty? 

 

He stared for a bit too long and he knew that Ashton had noticed when he turned around and smiled. The same old smile. Jackson reined in the anger in him and looked back at him blankly. He knew better than to show Ashton a reaction after yesterday. After all, that’s what bullies want, a reaction. Something to laugh at and feel superior for. And Jackson was not going to give him that satisfaction. He wasn’t going to flinch away like some coward either. So they stubbornly stare at each other, neither wanted to back away, a silent challenge that gave nothing away. 

 

That’s when it really hit him. Of course he’d realised this earlier, but it was like it had only sinked in now. 

They couldn’t go back to before. The trust was broken. 

 

It wasn’t just that he couldn’t trust Ashton to not hurt him. But rather he couldn’t trust Ashton to not lie. He couldn’t trust that Ashton was Ashton, everything about him seemed off now. Unnatural. Fake. Too many masks. 

 

He couldn’t take it anymore. He wanted to know. But what would happen when he did, would everything be broken then? Jackson looked away. He didn’t dare to look back at Ashton for the rest of the break. He tried to tell himself it was just because that ant crawling around was too interesting for him to look up. He was never good at lying. 

 

\---------------------------------------

 

After School

 

Last period of the day and they had class together. Jackson briefly entertained the idea of running off. The only thing holding him back was the video, so he fought his instincts and sat still as the bell rang. He slowly packed his pens and books into his bag as all his other classmates eagerly left the classroom. A hand fell on his shoulder.    
  
“Come on.” Ashton said. 

Jackson tried to shrug off the hand as he stood up but all that happened was that Ashton tightened his grip. 

“Let go. I won’t run.” Jackson demanded flatly. 

“I know.” Ashton replied but kept his hand on the shoulder. 

 

Ashton basically steered him all the way to the gate. There was a car waiting for them, he didn’t know that Ashton got picked up every day either. He got practically shoved into the car, Ashton following closely behind and then the car was driving off. Jackson tried to get comfortable in his seat as he  clipped the seat belt in. The silence was heavy and somehow the seatbelt - which he hardly notices normally - seemed constricting. 

 

The anticipation was building up in him. He knows that he can survive whatever Ashton will throw at him, but he couldn’t help anticipating the worse. It was like getting an injection. You know that the needle will only hurt as much as a pinch, yet before the injection you get more and more scared of the needle. He wants the drive to just end already, he wants everything Ashton will do to be over already. Get it over and done with, no more anticipation. Yet he didn’t ever want the drive to end, he almost prayed that they’d get in a car accident on the way despite knowing that a car accident would hurt much more. 

 

There were no car accidents and the car smoothly stopped in front of the door. 

 

Like saturday, they settled into Ashton’s room and started working on the project, but unlike Saturday there was some tension in the room now. Jackson had no delusions that he’d be let off so easily. Instead the anticipation continued to grow in him. How long was Ashton going to keep up this facade for? Jackson took care not to drink or eat anything here today. He didn’t know how Ashton was planning to do this, but he did know that he won’t be getting drugged today. Unless Ashton pulled the blackmailing card and forced him. But why do that when he can just tell Jackson to do everything while he wasn’t on drugs anyways. 

 

They had just finished planning their presentation when Ashton decided it was finally time. He walked over and grabbed Jackson’s collar. 

“Up. Time for some fun.” Ashton cheerfully said. 

It almost came as a relief to Jackson by now. He couldn’t just sit there any longer when he knew what was coming up. Jackson’s legs felt weak already as Ashton dragged him into his ensuite bathroom. 

 

“Why are ya being so cold again?” Ashton cooed as he slipped his arms around Jackson’s waist. 

All of Jackson’s muscles tensed at the contact and he could feel a growing blush. No, no, this was not sweet, it was just Ashton’s cruel sense of humour he reminded himself.   
“I’m not.” He growled. 

“Liar, liar, pants on fire.” Ashton sang.

“And here I thought we’d made some progress on Saturday yet you totally ignored me today. Looks like I need to punish you for that.” Ashton whispered into Jackson’s ear. 

Jackson shuddered hard, bumping his ass into Ashton because of it. 

“Shhh.. You’re not getting out of it even if ya grind up against me,” Ashton chuckled.  
“Fuck you, I’m not!” Jackson shouted.

Ashton suddenly stepped back and Jackson felt the cold air hit his back.    
Then hands were on his shoulders, pushing down.    
  


“Kneel.”


	9. Enema

Jackson gasped when he felt a cold thing probe his asshole, it was as thick as a finger and seemed to be spreading lube before gently applying pressure, as if asking to be let inside. He was not going to let that happen, so he clenched tight in order to hopefully stop it. His jeans were pooling around his knees and his briefs were pulled to one side so his hole was on show, he blushed at that thought.    
“Jackson, relax. I’m gonna shove it in ya either way so make it easier on yourself.” Ashton whispered.    
Both of them knew it was more of a threat than reassurance and so Jackson closed his eyes and tried to relax his body. It slipped in. 

“God, that’s so uncomfortable! Take it out!” Jackson snapped.  
Ashton just shushed him and pushed the thing further in, a backwards glance told him it was a tube attached to a bag of water, fear suddenly gripped him.   
“Ashton, no, I don’t want that!” Jackson said as he shook his head at the bag of water. 

“Shhh, don’t worry, just gonna make ya nice and clean.” Ashton hummed.

 

Then he started to pump something and to Jackson’s horror he felt something stretch his hole, plugging it so the water would have no way out, he barely suppressed his whimper. He felt it clearly when the water started to go in, he was burning down there before but the water was cool. Realizing it wasn’t _that_ bad he relaxed slightly, the water sloshing around was really weird and made him uncomfortable but it wasn’t hurting him… Until he realized with some panic that _it wasn’t stopping_ , he already felt full yet it continued to go in, and in some irrational part of his brain he thought it’d make him burst.   
“Stop! It’s too much, no, no Ashton, I’m going to burst! Stop!” He shouted.   
“Hmm? You’re not making me feel like stopping.” Ashton replied as he ran a hand over Jackson’s stomach. Jackson looked down too, he was on his hands and knees and it was obvious that his stomach was bulging as he couldn’t see his crotch, he didn’t hold back his whimper this time.   
“Please Ashton, I feel so bloated, there’s no way any more water can go in! Please!” Jackson begged.   
“Mmm, that’s more like it.” Ashton replied as he stopped the flow of water, left hand still caressing Jackson’s belly.   
  


Jackson let out a small broken sob in relief as he kneeled there and tried to take small breaths to avoid putting more pressure on. His peace was short lived however as he felt his stomach start to cramp. He started to sweat as he focused on trying to control himself, he really didn’t want to beg anymore. 

“Oh it’s gotten so big, almost looks like your pregnant don’tcha think?” Ashton asked as he patted his stomach. Jackson bit down on his lips as he tried to hold his pained sounds in and his eyes watered at the impact.   
“Fuck you!” Jackson growled, he was so irritated by how much of a jerk Ashton was being and his stomach really _hurts._ Ashton raised his eyebrows at the outlash, but he just calmly stretched his right arm around Jackson as if he was hugging him from behind and then...squeezed.   
“Aaaaaahhhhhh, Aaahh, stop it!! Aaaaaaahhh, I’m - I’m sorry!” Jackson sobbed. As soon as Jackson apologised Ashton stopped rhythmically squeezing and went back to gently caressing. Jackson was openly sobbing and whining now, he couldn’t think properly, all he knew was that it really hurt and he wants this water out of him. 

“Ashton, can I go to the toilet now? It hurts, oh, it hurts so badly!” Jackson asked. 

“You don’t want to just do it here? Soil yourself just like yesterday, like the filthy bitch you are.” Ashton mocked. Jackson shook his head quickly,   
“No! Eww!.. Please, just let me go to the toilet?” Jackson cried.   
“Sure thing, I’ll leave ya to it then.” Ashton replied as the door fell shut.   
Jackson crawled over to the toilet and somehow managed to get onto the toilet seat, grimacing, he realised he’d need to pull the plug out and gave a tentative tug. He winced but it probably wasn’t really inflated as much as it felt like because he managed to slowly ease it out. As soon as he was unplugged the water started spraying out, he carelessly dropped the enema stuff beside him and used his hands to cover his ears. His cheeks were flushed in shame as the spraying sound went on for a while, slowly being reduced to a stream and then droplets. He wiped himself clean and then flushed the toilet without looking. 

 

Ashton came back in just while Jackson was trying to zip his jeans back up.    
“Leave it, we need to do that again to get you fully cleaned out.” Ashton commented.

Jackson tensed and looked at him in horror, he finally got it over with and now they needed to repeat it again!?   
“Are you shittin’ me?!?”   
Ashton chuckled at his expression,   
“No, you’re gonna be shitting yourself,” Jackson rolled his eyes at Ashton’s answer.   
“Don’t worry, it’ll just be a quick one this time, I promise I’ll play nice.” Ashton reassured.   
“Oh, so you admit to being a dickhead on purpose?” Jackson accused.   
“Maybe~ Now come on, go back down.” Ashton ordered.

Jackson took in a deep breath and resigned himself to just take it. Ashton didn’t break his promise, it really wasn’t as bad as the first time and he didn’t need to beg for the water to stop, he didn’t need to hold it in for long and Ashton walked out without being asked. It still sucked though.


	10. Swing

Jackson stood in the other room, looking at the [thing](https://www.extremerestraints.com/sex-swings_170/strict-leather-sling-w-stirrups-and-pillow_77.html) dangling from the ceiling.  
“Seriously?” Jackson asked.  
Ashton smiled, “Yes, now take all your clothes off, don’t make me repeat myself.”

Jackson shook his head, he was already contemplating Ashton’s sanity and now he’s wondering about himself for letting this happen even if the threat of blackmail was everywhere. Ashton hadn’t mentioned the video yet, he didn’t have to. Jackson stripped efficiently, not wanting to drag it on and make it worse for himself, or make it look like he was teasing Ashton, good lord he’s bad enough without it.    
  
Ashton placed a hand on Jackson’s bare shoulder, making him flinch, before slowly leading him to the leather swing. Jackson was hesitant but got on when Ashton nudged him. He didn’t restrain him straight away, he knew Jackson was unlikely to lash out now...yet. From the side he leaned over and took Jackson’s wrists into his hand, he didn’t hold them down, only letting him feel the weight. Then he started to gently kiss him, Jackson was a bit unresponsive at first but then seemed to give in, even deepening the kiss himself. This continued for a while until they were both out of breath and avoiding eye contact. 

 

Ashton cuffed each of Jackson’s hands to the restraints above, he struggled a bit but it seemed more like he was testing them rather than trying to get out. Now that Ashton’s hands were free he traveled down until they were on his nipple, he rubbed over them and gently pinched. Jackson calmly looked at what he was doing,   
“You know if that is supposed to be sensual, I’m really not feeling it.” Jackson said.   
A flash of irritation crossed Ashton’s face before he smiled,   
“Then we better fix that.”   
Ashton walked away and came back flaunting two small black objects, they had a knob at one end and a thick tube leading to it.   
“These little darlings are called Nipple Suckers, they’ll make your buds much more sensitive for me.”

Ashton explained joyfully as he placed them on, to Jackson’s relief they didn’t hurt, it just felt a bit weird having suction there. Ashton seemed to find it amusing to flick them and watch them jiggle for a bit before he turned his attention to his legs, strapping them in place. 

 

Ashton hadn’t acknowledged the sight of his junk yet so he had almost forgotten but now with his legs held up and spread wide, everything was in plain sight. Jackson felt a hand caress his butt cheeks and then Ashton was groping his butt cheeks and spreading them out. 

“Where do you think you’re touching?!” Jackson growled. 

Ashton continued as if he hadn’t heard Jackson, and then to his confusion Ashton kneeled down between Jackson’s legs. 

 

Jackson could just feel Ashton’s breath on his ass if he closed his eyes and focused on his senses. Considering how Ashton was kneeling down, Jackson thought there were two possibilities; Either surprisingly he was going to get a blow job or Ashton just wanted to see clearer. Both possibilities felt absolutely humiliating and over personal to him. 

 

But then he felt something forced between his buttcheeks and a lick on his asshole. Jackson realised that this was much much more humiliating than the previous two options he thought of. 

“Stop! Stop! Ashton don’t do that!” He desperately shouted. 

Ashton pulled his face back and Jackson relaxed. 

“Dirty? Didn’t we just clean ya up for this?” Ashton reminded. 

He recalled the enema while Ashton blew across his asshole, Jackson shuddered and he wasn’t sure from which. Then Ashton was back at it, licking all over his asshole.

 

Jackson pulled earnestly on the bindings now, he wanted his hands free so that he could just push Ashton’s head away from there. He wanted his legs free to be able to close his legs. His struggling made the swing move around and shake but the bindings held tight. Ashton gripped his buttcheeks harder in warning but otherwise didn’t react. 

 

Jackson briefly stopped struggling and tried to catch his breath. He was painfully aware of the tongue lapping at his entrance, it felt weird, wet and slightly ticklish in a way. He could feel himself twitching from the simulation. He could feel his face burning as he thought of how dirty this was. All he could hear was his heavy breathing and soft squelching noises. 

 

Then Ashton wasn’t licking him anymore, instead it was prodding at Jackson’s entrance. He was too surprised to clench down and so the tongue successfully reached inside. When he tried to clench down all he could feel was hole twitching around Ashton’s tongue. Then the tongue started wiggling and trying to go deeper. Jackson  _ squeaked _ . He felt a rush of air as Ashton let out a huff, he was probably laughing at the sound. 

 

This went on a few more times. Ashton would stick his tongue in and out of his hole, then go up for a break and then go back down to lick. As Jackson got used to the feeling, to his horror he started to enjoy it. Instead of just being ticklish, it would send pleasant tingles up his spine, causing him to moan. And every time Ashton briefly stopped to rest, Jackson would feel his entire body relax and pant loudly. 

 

Ashton went down again, except this time only one hand was holding a butt cheek out of the way and soon Jackson felt a finger prodding at his entrance along with the tongue. 

“Nng, no! Take it out!” Jackson protested between moans. His fingers curled into a fist as the finger pumped in and out of him. It was a mixture of discomfort and pleasure, in response his body shook in confusion towards how to react. 

 

Jackson felt everything pull out and tried to sit up to see what Ashton was doing. He couldn’t quite  

See but he heard the sound of a cap being flicked open. Then the finger was back at his entrance except this time it was cold and slick. The lube made the squelching sound much louder and Jackson grinded his teeth in shame. He knew he couldn’t talk his way out of it, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t try preserve some kind of self-dignity by stop making those wanton moans. 

 

Soon he felt another finger effortlessly slip into him. It made him let out a sharp gasp but he clamped down straight away. 

 

“Back to being quiet again?” Ashton sneered. 

“That won’t do, maybe puppy needs to play with some toys?” Ashton said that in the tone you’d use with babies. 

 

Jackson felt annoyance and panic flare up in him at the same time. 

_ Toys,  _ that did not sound fun at all. 


	11. Edging

The toy turned out not to be the monstrous pink dildo that Jackson had immediately imagined. Instead, it was thin, and didn’t look intimidating in terms of size at all. Except, it still looked intimidating because Jackson had never done any of this before and even the thought of a finger would’ve seemed impossible before today. 

 

The toy had three lengths all curved and at different thicknesses. Jackson has never seen it before, and he didn’t really have a chance to examine it before Ashton had brought it to his ass and swiftly started to slid it inside. It was only slightly thicker than a finger so it went in quite easily after a few gentle thrusts. And then it went all the way in and Jackson jerked at the intense feeling. The way he jerked upwards made his muscles all clench, including his ass and he hissed at the way it made the toy nudge against his walls. 

 

Ashton started to wiggle the toy about, forcing it to rub against the spot that kept sending tingles straight to his crotch. His cock had been at most half-hard up till now but now it was fully stiff and hard. 

Ashton pulled the toy out and thrust in fast. Jackson moaned loudly and his cock throbbed. 

“Haha, enjoying your toy darling?” Ashton cooed.

“I’m…mmm…..Not…nnng...aah…” Jackson tried to object but even he knew that he sounded far from convincing. 

 

Ashton was merciless as he kept up the constant wiggling and thrusting, always alternating before Jackson could fully get used to one. It didn’t take long before Jackson’s cock was seeping precum. It was throbbing badly now and he really wanted to come. The sensation from his ass was mind blowing, yet weird and not enough to push him over the edge. 

 

“Ash.. I can’t...stop it….”Jackson groaned. 

“Can’t do what?” Ashton asked, “and you sure you want me to stop?” 

Ashton’s hand brushed up his cock. Nowhere near heavy enough yet Jackson felt it clearly and it made him just that much closer. 

“Nnnggg...More...Please..” Jackson begged. 

“Awww, does puppy want to come?” Ashton mocked.

“Yes… Ashton…” 

 

Instead of the helpful hand that Jackson wanted, he felt Ashton’s hands leave him completely. Jackson let out of a sound of protest despite himself wanting it to stop just a while ago. 

He didn’t even realise he’d closed his eyes at some point as he heard Ashton walk around instead of seeing it. He wearily opened his eyes to see Ashton lean over to undo his left hand’s binding. Ashton seemed to notice his confused gaze and started speaking in a conversational tone. 

 

“Ya wanna come? I’ll letcha come.” Ashton explained simply as he lead Jackson’s left hand to his own cock. Jackson tried to jerk his hand back but Ashton was still holding his wrist tightly. Ashton pulled his hand to his cock again and he wrapped Jackson’s hand over his cock and guided him for the first few jerks. 

 

As soon as Jackson felt the pleasure from pulling on his cock he felt that he couldn’t stop. Ashton’s hands left his after seeing that he wasn’t going to stop, and he stepped away again. When he steps back into Jackson’s view, he was holding a crop and a camera. Jackson’s hand slowed at seeing the objects but he didn’t dare stop. The camera had a red blinking light, it was already recording. Somehow, the urge to come didn’t seem so desperate now. 

 

“Faster.” Ashton commanded. 

Jackson looked up at Ashton in confusion, not really understanding the instruction 

Then the crop came down on his inner thigh, alarmingly close to his crotch. He yelped as the hit caught him by surprise.    
“Move your hand faster.” Ashton repeated. 

 

Jackson followed the command quickly this time. And soon the need to come badly came back to him. He closed his eyes to try to pretend that the camera didn’t exist, that he was just doing this at home. But he could feel the way his legs were dangling up and open, just like a whore. His left hand was also awkward, he wasn’t used to it and he couldn’t do it as skillfully as normal. 

 

“Moan for the video.” Ashton demanded. 

Jackson’s eyes fluttered open as he tried to glare at Ashton. Before Jackson could do anything else, the crop was brought down on his inner thigh again, his body tensed in response but he kept his mouth shut. Jackson didn’t get a chance to feel proud at this small victory however, as Ashton just quickly brought the crop down again, now it was hitting the same spot which made his thighs feel too tender. Every time the crop fell down his body would tense in pain and his asshole would clench around the toy, making it rub against that spot. On the next hit Jackson gave in and opened his mouth to let all the sound out. 

 

As soon as he did that Ashton stopped hitting. Jackson felt like he was getting really close now. The crop had sent sparks of pain through his body but at the same time it had made him get closer to his climax. Jackson was so focused on trying to push himself over that he didn’t hear next Ashton’s command, “Slower”   
Instead he desperately tried to speed up his left hand despite how awkward it was. 

 

Then intense pain startled him out of his pleasure. The bastard had hit his balls! He felt his cock shrink from the sharp pain. It made Jackson want to curl in on himself, his left hand left his cock to try and cradle his poor balls. 

 

“Naughty, naughty puppy. You slow down when I tell you to and you speed up when I tell you to, what’s hard to understand about that?” Ashton reprimanded. 

Then the crop fell on Jackson’s left hand that was covering his balls.    
“Did I say you could move your hand?”

Jackson hissed and jerked his hand back, the crop had fell on his knuckle and his hand was throbbing now. 

 

“I think we’ll need to punish ya for that disobedience…” Ashton pondered. 

“Aha!” Ashton exclaimed as an idea seemed to come up. He untied Jackson’s right hand as well now and he pulled the nipple suckers off. His nipples seemed to be slightly swollen and when Ashton brushed past them they were certainly much more sensitive than before.

 

“Jerk off slowly, you can use your right hand.” 

Jackson tried to flex his wrist a bit to loosen it up and then started to jerk himself off again. His cock had gone back to being half hard but it was sensitive from before so it recovered fast.

  
“Now use your left hand to play with your nipple.” Ashton smiled lazily as he looked at Jackson through the camera. 

“I am not doing that.” Jackson glared. 

“Hmm really? Because it’s either ya play with ‘em or I attach some lovely nipple clamps to them, which I assure you, hurts a lot more.”

Jackson kept silent but his glare never faltered. That is until Ashton actually went off and pulled out the nipple clamps. 

 

It wasn’t that the nipple clamps looked frightening, the didn’t seem too bad in fact, no sharp teeth or anything else dangerous. What Jackson was horrified at was the thing attached to the nipple clamps. There were these red jewels dangling off them. They looked 100% feminine. Jackson started trying to twist his body out of the way so that Ashton couldn’t put them on. 

  
“Stay still” Ashton ordered. 

Jackson continued to struggle and Ashton couldn’t clip it on. Ashton was getting fed up with all this disobedience and with no warning he pinched one of Jackson’s nipples really hard and twisted them.

 

“Aaaaaaaarrrgghh!” Jackson screamed. 

He thrashed around trying to get out of the painful pinch. 

“ Stay still.” Ashton ordered again. 

As soon as Jackson heard Ashton’s voice he stilled completely and nearly cried in relief when Ashton finally let go. He hissed as Ashton placed the nipple clamp on the one which was tender from the rough pinching earlier but comparably these were much weaker than Ashton’s grip.

 

Ashton switched to camera mode as he took a picture of Jackson’s torso. The red jewels draped across Jackson’s abs. The contrast between the obviously masculine body and the feminine jewelry produced a beautiful picture.

 

Switching back to video mode he stepped back to capture the way Jackson was still slowly stroking himself, his asshole was obviously twitching around prostate massager as it moved around by itself. The jerking was causing the swing to sway front and back, along with it was the jewelry. Jackson could feel the cold jewelry brush against his skin in time with his jerks. 

 

“Slightly faster.” Ashton commanded.

Jackson eagerly followed this time, the slow tease from before had been hard to maintain. 

He pushed his head back against the leather swing, exposing his neck and then he closed his eyes. Despite this all being forced, he still wanted to come but he couldn’t speed up his hand without Ashton’s command. All he could do was focus on the feeling of his hands jerking himself up and down and tightening and relaxing his asshole to make the toy rub against the delightful spot. To his relief the command he was waiting for finally came.    
  
“Faster.” Ashton ordered. 

His wrist was getting a bit tired from the constant jerking but he ignored it in favour of his pleasure. He was moaning more often now, and louder.    
“Faster.” Ashton said again. 

Jackson was going at the fastest he could by now and he was so so so close. Any second and he was going to come now, he could feel it. His body was tensing up and --  

 

“Stop!” Ashton shouted. 

Startled, and remembering the pain from before, Jackson stopped immediately. His cock throbbed angrily but he didn’t dare move his hand at all. 

“Take your hand off.”

Jackson opened his hand, they felt stiff from the same position they’d been kept in. 

 

“Did ya want to come?” Ashton smiled. 

“No, you fucker, I just wanted to play with my dick without coming.” Jackson sarcastically replied. The denials had left him feeling extremely frustrated and he definitely wasn’t in the mood to play Ashton’s games right now. 

“Oh? Well if ya touch yourself now you’d come right? Let me help you out.” Ashton smirked. 

Jackson looked at him warily, he didn’t like the look on Ashton’s face, he definitely was up to no good. 

 

Ashton’s hand slowly reached towards his cock, Jackson wanted to move away from it but forced himself to stay still. His hand gripped around the base of the cock and Jackson desperately tried to lift himself to thrust into it. However, Ashton didn’t allow Jackson to thrust into his hand, instead he tightened his grip gradually until it was too much. 

  
“Ouch, ouch, ouch, let go ! Let go, Ashton!” Jackson shouted. 

Once again his cock deflated, and Jackson shouted in frustration. He knew what Ashton was doing now, he’d promised that Jackson could come if he jerked himself off, but in fact Ashton never had the intention of letting him come. He was just teasing him as he let Jackson work himself up to the point of coming and then stopping it just before it happened. So it was with great reluctance when he gripped himself again after Ashton’s “start jerking yourself.” 

Ashton hadn’t specified a speed so Jackson just started jerking himself off slowly at first and gradually increased his speed, just as he would have done if he was at home. Ashton gently placed the camera down and instead just stood casually and smiled at Jackson. 

 

Just like the previous times he could feel his climax building up, a heat pooling in his groin. The jerking was starting to hurt, he hadn’t came yet so it wasn’t the oversensitiveness, but he had been jerking off for too long and the skin felt raw and sore. He wondered how Ashton would stop his orgasm this time but then decided that he should just stop caring. He fully  understood now that if Ashton wanted for him to do something there was nothing he could do to stop it. Ashton would get his way. 

 

So instead of being wary of the next command, Jackson just tilted his head up and looked at the ceiling as he brought himself closer and closer to climax. He didn’t even react when he felt a hand close around his neck. Ashton leaned into Jackson’s sight, blocking out the ceiling. He was smiling still and his other hand came around to rest in Jackson’s short black hair. 

  
“Shhh, such a good puppy now. Yes, that’s right. Give in to it, relax, don’t fight it.” 

Jackson still felt a good emotion surge through him at the “good puppy” but he was too close to analyse what that meant. He felt Ashton’s hand tighten around his neck.

“My dear puppy, don’t worry, I’ll take care of you.” Ashton whispered. 

He felt his hair being patted and rubbed, it distracted him from how his airway was slowly being blocked off. He felt dizzy from the lack of air, it made him extra aware of the way his head was throbbing, his nipples were throbbing, cock was throbbing. 

 

His hand continued to jerk frantically and his body was beginning to tense from the upcoming orgasm. Then his airway was completely blocked off and survival instinct took over despite the murmuring coming from above. He used both hands to try and pull the hand off his neck. He couldn’t breath. The hand tightened around his neck and his vision was filled with black spots now. He blurrily made out Ashton’s smile. The hand seemed to tighten again and then he was coming, the sticky mess hitting his stomach. 

He passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmm....thoughts?


	12. Family

When Jackson next opened his eyes he saw Ashton leaning over above him, he blinked, and then Ashton was gone. Instead he had to close his eyes immediately again because it was too bright. Focusing on his senses he realised that he felt warm and well-rested, there were heavy blankets covering him, his throat however felt quite sore. Then he recalled what had happened before he must have passed out. 

Opening his eyes again he realised that he was no longer in the other room, instead he was lying in Ashton’s bed with the overhead lights on. He tried to prop himself up to see better, Ashton wasn’t in the room and looking down he realised that he was clothed properly. He rubbed his eyes sleepily, he felt like he’d just woken up from a good nap and part of him just wanted to snuggle back into Ashton’s blankets and sleep some more. 

 

Then he heard footsteps coming up the stairs and suddenly he didn’t want to stay anymore, instead he entertained the idea of jumping from the two storey high window. But before he could get out of bed the door had already opened. Ashton walked in smiling with a tray holding two steaming mugs. 

 

“Hot chocolate for you, sir?” Ashton offered in a fake british accent. 

Jackson looked at the cup of hot chocolate Ashton was waving under his nose. 

It smelled really nice and rich, it smelled like a good idea, so Jackson took the cup and gave it a tiny sip. It was just as sweet and rich as it seemed. Jackson suddenly realised that he was thirsty and hungry, and gulped down the hot chocolate quickly. It was just what he needed to gain back some energy and he felt more awake. 

 

In contrast, Ashton was just sipping his drink slowly. He picked up his laptop and sat down next to Jackson on the bed, with his back leaning against the headboard he started working again. After Jackson finished his drink he felt drowsy again and snuggled back into the blankets. As he drifted in and out of consciousness he felt fingers gently thread through his short hair and across his arm, it felt soothing and lulled him into a sense of security. In the space between being asleep and awake Jackson felt that he could believe that he was safe and cared for. 

 

Eventually Jackson reached the point where he simply couldn’t sleep any more. He felt fully rested and awake. Beside him Ashton was typing sporadically as ideas hit him for their presentation. Deciding to stop being lazy, Jackson got out of the bed and fetched his laptop as well. He sat back next to Ashton and they started discussing what they still needed to do about the presentation. In a way it was so easy to pretend that everything was normal and within their conversation there was nothing that suggested the previous events. It gave Jackson a sick feeling in him, they both had put on a mask of normality so easily.

 

It was only when he’d gotten tired of working and decided to take a break that he realised that time existed. Glancing down at the time on his laptop he realised that it was already 8pm. He must’ve slept while Ashton had dinner. 

 

“I need to go home now.” Jackson commented. 

He was wary that Ashton would refuse to let him leave, but he’d already gone for long enough and he didn’t want his mum to worry. 

“Mmhm” Ashton replied. 

Jackson felt relieved that Ashton wasn’t purposely making it harder on him. Ashton waited for Jackson to gather up his things and then lead him out of his bedroom. 

 

The house was eerily quiet and dark to Jackson as they walked down the stairs. The walkways all had dim nightlights so they weren’t fumbling in the dusk but none of the overhead or room lights were on. 

 

“Your parents here?” Jackson couldn’t help asking. 

“Yeah, their room’s on the other side of the house.” Ashton answered.

“Ah.”

 

The quiet unsettled him, for Jackson home was never quiet. When he was growing up there were him and his older brother, they were a naughty pair. Well, it was less him and more his brother that was naughty. His brother was five years older than him and being the good little brother yet bad little boy he was, he’d follow whatever his brother did. His brother taught him soccer as well, once they’d kicked the ball through the window and they’d both stood their guiltily as their mum reprimanded them. 

 

He grew up admiring his brother, the way he seemed so strong when he gave him piggy backs and picked him up when he was too scared to climb back down the tree. He felt safe and secure with his brother - he felt that his brother could protect him from anything. Maybe those feelings occurred because they didn’t grow up with a Dad. Of course his big brother wasn't perfect and he often teased Jackson but he found that he didn’t mind it much, light banter was pretty normal between siblings after all. 

 

The almost-perfect image of his big brother however got destroyed a bit more as they aged and the two brothers started growing apart when Jackson was 13 years old. His 18 year old brother wasn’t easily content with things anymore, he didn’t like their Mum’s boyfriend, he wanted more freedom and would rather spend time with his girlfriend rather than family and he was ready to be independant. So that year he moved out of the house and gradually they saw less and less of each other as the years passed. 

 

Yet his home remained loud everyday. His Mum had felt that her sons had grew up enough to not need her undivided anymore, so she had chased after her own happiness. The same year his brother left Jackson gained two six year old twin sisters. They were a welcome distraction from the emptiness his brother left. They didn’t have any new rooms so the twins took up his brother’s room. That was his new life now and Jackson accepted it without a fuss. Unlike his brother, he thought his step-dad was a nice guy, it was obvious his step-dad valued his Mum and he could feel that he often tried to involve Jackson too. 

 

Letting his mind drift he could easily imagine what the scene would be like when he got home. His family would call out greetings lazily from the sofa as he got home. His Mum might fuss a bit about him returning slightly later than usual but his Dad would just laugh it off and tell her that he was old enough. His two sisters would be discussing heatedly about what they were watching on TV, sometimes they’d turn to him and both sprout their thoughts at him using rapid fire and he’d try his best to keep up. Even if his family wasn’t talking, there’d be the TV playing on the background, or pages turning, some kind of sound that gave the place life. Even at night there’d be the sound of his Dad’s snoring broadcasting throughout the house. 

 

Jackson tried to strain his ears, focusing on picking up any noise. But no matter how hard he tried, all he could hear was their footsteps. He felt goose-bumps raise on his skin. 

Ashton showed him out and when he looked back, he saw Ashton standing at the door in the dusk, with the huge maison leering behind him. He felt that Ashton was small in that moment, vulnerable, and that the house would swallow him whole, soul and all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some backstory in this chapter here, and plenty more coming ;)


	13. Deacon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unless you're a writer, you probably don't notice how long some stories are, like right now this story is around 40 pages on docs ! Which doesn't sound like a lot for a book, but consider writing that (if you don't normally write long stories)....This is basically my only story that made it past 15 pages XD My goal for Nanowrimo is 40, 000 words though, so that means another 40 pages needs to be churned out within 6 days :D (I'm screwed) Some cheering on would be nice ;) 
> 
> On a heavier note; This chapter and the next one contains sexual abuse, rape, incest and underage... If you don't want to read that I could pm you a quick summary of the two chapters instead or something...

Ashton stood at the door for a while after Jackson left. The night air was cold and by now his finger tips had turned numb but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He looked back at today, contemplating everything. Jackson was just as expressionless as always, but in that room he’d been able to see Jackson’s other side. Only he got to see it and he felt himself preen, a warm sensation filling him up. 

 

“Your boyfriend?” A cold hard voice asked. 

It startled Ashton out of his thoughts and he turned around warily. 

“That’s none of your business.” Ashton replied. 

“ Oh? I think it matters when he’s touching what’s mine.” Deacon, Ashton’s father replied. 

“I’m not yours.” Ashton growls.

Ashton’s father walked down the stairs, he was still in his suit, looking every bit like a businessman at work. 

  
“You are still underage and I am your legal guardian, that means that you’re under my care and in return you will listen to me, you will obey me and you will belong to me.” He slowly said as he walked right up to Ashton. 

“Understand?” He threatened as he gripped the back of Ashton. 

Ashton silently glared back at him,  he knew that talking back would just make it worse yet he wasn’t going to admit to anything the bastard said. 

“I don’t like the look on your face, boy,” Deacon spat, “I think we need a reminder to where you belong.” 

 

Ashton started to struggle to free himself from the strong grip but he wasn’t strong enough to and could only stumble as his father dragged him behind him. He knew where they were going and he knew nothing good was laying in wait for him, it made him struggle harder. The sudden increase in power surprised Deacon and Ashton took advantaged of that opportunity to free himself. 

 

He didn’t manage to get far before he felt hands pulling him back by the hair. Then pain laced his head as he bounced off the wall his father had shoved him against. Ashton felt himself slipping down as his body couldn’t hold himself upright after the rough handling. His ass never met the ground though, he stopped slipping when his father’s forearm pinned his chest against the wall. Ashton tried to push the arm off because it felt like it was constricting his breathing. Then pain bloomed across his left cheek, the shock made him still, he looked up to see that Deacon’s hand was still raised up in the air, ready to hit down as soon as Ashton showed more signs of struggling.

 

“That’s right, if I have any more misbehaviour from you I’ll need to make the punishment worse,” his father cooed, “ and you know how much I hate hurting you.”

 

_ Liar.  _ Ashton thought,  _ you love hurting me.  _ But he recognised the threat for what it was and obediently allowed himself to be towed into the basement. If he couldn’t escape it then he could only try to minimize the damage. 

 

The basement was his father’s area, not that this entire house didn’t belong to him but the basement was special. It was where he kept all his things, there was a small wine cellar, and there was a table with locked drawers where he’d keep some of his more important company files. But Ashton knew that files weren’t the only things that his father kept locked in them. They also contained all his father’s  _ toys _ and his father loved to show them to Ashton, including all the ways they could be used to ‘play’. 

 

He lead Ashton his desk and opened the drawers, first he took out some stacks of paper and then he took out a bullet shaped vibrator. Deacon lubed the vibrator up and without slipped his hand into Ashton’s pants and underwear to push the vibrator in. It went in fairly easily and using the wireless remote he turned the setting to ‘low.’ Ashton shuddered at the sensation but otherwise didn’t react. 

 

“Kneel,” Deacon ordered. 

Ashton glared back, which earned him another slap across his cheek, he bit his lips and reminded himself to not make it worse for his own sake. He closed his eyes and took a shaky deep breath before lowering himself down to his knees. 

 

“Crawl under the table, I have some work to do first and meanwhile I expect you to reflect on how you should treat your superiors.” Deacon stated. 

 

Deacon sat on the black chair and immediately unzipped his pants. 

“You know what to do, boy.” Deacon smirked. 

Once Ashton had been able to fit comfortably underneath the desk, but now it was extremely cramped and he had to sit on his heels and lean forward so that his head wasn’t covered by the desk. Deacon liked to be kept neat and clean so like always he just tasted like bitter soap and salty skin. It wasn’t bad enough to make him gag but he still hated every moment of sucking him off. He heard the rustle of paper above him and recalling the stack he’d seen before he knew he would be kept like this for a long time. 

 

After a while, a long while to Ashton, he felt pins and needles in his legs, his ass was feeling numb from the constant vibration, he was half-hard because of it too and his jaw was getting sore. Deacon didn’t make him do this so that he’d get a quick blow job and be able to come. He did this to enforce the idea that Ashton was his to use how he saw fit, that he was nothing but a cock-holder, a slight entertainment and distraction to keep him from being totally bored by his work. Ashton wasn’t expected to try and bring Deacon off so he couldn’t use licking as an excuse to pull off the cock and give his jaw a slight rest. He was only allowed to pull back far enough to be able to breath, the whole time his mouth had to be around the cock. It was tiring for his jaws but he didn’t dare complain. 

 

Deacon always completely ignored him while he did this, the stimulation wasn’t enough to make him let out any noises of pleasure or show any other signs. To anyone else he was just sitting there doing work with a serious expression on and the slightest crease between his brows, as if he was frowning at something. So it came as a surprise when Deacon’s hand reached down and held Ashton’s head in place, it wasn’t deep but Ashton couldn’t pull off either. Ashton was puzzled by this, and even more when Deacon’s body tensed, Ashton wondered whether he was going to come, true it’d been a while, but he hadn’t done anything that should have been enough to bring his father to climax. 

 

The confusion was soon replaced with panic and struggle as Deacon struggled and then a stream of warm piss flowed into Ashton’s mouth.   
“Swallow,” Deacon ordered.

As soon as Ashton heard the order, his body obeyed by habit and he started swallowing it down. But Ashton was still trying to pull his head off and was whimpering in distress, the vibrations pleasing Deacon and he turned up the vibrator to high. 

 

To his embarrassment he felt Deacon’s boot press against his groin and he was soon straining against his jeans. The boot was hard and slightly painful as it rubbed side to side over his jeans. The high setting of the vibrator made him want to buckle right into Deacon’s boots. He felt tears threaten to spill as the stream of piss finally seemed to cease and he was allowed to lift his head up to breath properly. 

 

His father pushed his chair back and beckoned Ashton to follow him out. Ashton slowly crawled out from under the desk, his legs were slow to respond from kneeling for so long. Once he was out of the desk he went back to kneeling, he knew better than to try to stand during their ‘play’ - well in today’s case it leaned more to ‘punishment.’ 

Deacon looked down at the panting boy kneeling at his feet and he had the urge to hurt him more and make him cry. 

 

He placed his boot back on Ashton’s crotch and started rubbing it. He could feel that it was hard and knew that it had to be uncomfortable to have his cock still trapped in there while he was stimulating it. The thought pleased him. Ashton was looking down until he felt his father’s hand grip his chin and lift his face up. His face was flushed and although Ashton was still glaring it was more heated than before, a mix of anger and lust in those beautiful hazel eyes. 

Deacon felt that now was a good time to start to make that boy cry and he pressed down with his boots. Ashton let out a small gasp, the change in pressure catching him off guard. 

 

Soon the boot was grinding hard into Ashton, at first the slight pain had only made him leak more precum but now it was honestly getting too much for even his fucked up masochistic body to feel turned on. But he refused to let Deacon know how much it was affecting him so he held back all sounds as his face grimaced in pain. The business felt frustrated that it wasn’t getting the desired result but in a way it was more entertaining that the boy refused to break down. He’d always been amazed that whatever he did never seemed to manage to break the boy apart permanently.  Even if he seemed to have finally reduced the boy to an obedient slut, after a while he’d be met with resistance again. 

 

Deacon finally lifted his foot knowing that this wasn’t going to work. Ashton visibly relaxed at that although his crotch was now throbbing as the blood rushed back. 

“Stand up and sit on the desk.” Deacon commanded. 

Ashton barely managed to stand with his legs shaking but he forced himself to. 

After he sat down, Deacon moved his chair forward again, he pulled some rope out of the drawer and tied each of Ashton’s hands and legs to the desk legs. Ashton was still sitting upright but he was leaning back on his hands that he couldn’t pull up, and his legs were bent and spread eagle. Ashton had tried not to squirm too much as he was tied, he didn’t want to anger the man further. 

 

When Ashton was positioned exactly as Deacon wanted, he unzipped Ashton’s jeans and pulled them down to his ankles. Ashton didn’t like how he was laid out vulnerably and that he was clothed everywhere except his crotch which was all that mattered to Deacon. He felt like he was just a sex toy meant to entertain his father. 

 

The ring from the vibrator was on full show and Deacon tugged it out then pushed it back in, fucking his son with the vibrator on high and causing Ashton to moan and pull against his restraints. Soon Ashton was hard again and whined when Deacon pulled the vibrator out. 

“Shh, don’t worry, I’ll be filling your ass with something else.” Deacon cooed. 

“Hmmm, it’s been awhile since we’ve played with beads right? In fact it’s been too long since we’ve last played. We’ll need to stretch that hole and turn it back into what it should look like; all loose and fucked just like a good whore’s hole.”

 

Ashton whimpered quietly at his father’s words, he didn’t want to be stretched loose again, last time his father had fisted him and his hole had been left gaping, occasionally twitching as it tried to clamp on air. It left him feeling just like the whore his father insisted he was and he’d felt so used and sore. 

 

As if sensing his thoughts Deacon said, “Ah yes, last time I stretched you until I could slip my fist into that loose hole,”  Deacon smiled fondly as if he was recalling some pleasant memory, “we’ll need to do that again sometime. Not today though, I have something else in mind today.”

 

Ashton was relieved to hear that he wasn’t going to be fisted but that was the only good thing in what Deacon just said. Deacon never smiled outside of their ‘playtime’, in fact he never showed any other face other than his business face normally. They didn’t talk much either. 

 

It was always this way, and when Ashton was little he yearned for his father’s attention, so when he finally got it in the form of rape he was scared but in a messed up way he finally got what he wanted. A few years after the first time Ashton started to give up, he was no longer easily fooled by the fake signs of affection and he forced himself to never yearn for it again. 

 

Be careful of what you wish for, he told himself. 

 

From then on he never wished for anything again. 


	14. Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's an extra long chapter (by my standards :P ) Enjoy! 
> 
> Warning: abuse, rape, underage, incest like last chapter.

The cold bead pushing against his entrance took him out of his thoughts. He forced himself to relax and the silicone bead slipped in easily. The toy consisted of flexible silicone stick with ten beads fixed on it, the beads went from small to big progressively. Deacon was slowly pushing the beads in, the beads were still small so far and Ashton had no problem with them. Then they started reaching the bigger beads and Ashton’s hole was offering resistance, Deacon hadn’t stretched Ashton with his fingers at all before this, all he had gotten was some warm up with the small vibrator and it wasn’t really enough. Ashton grimaced as the bead slowly entered, it caused a slow burn at the widest point but once it was past that point it popped in. He was about to feel relieved when another bead immediately prodded at his hole and his hole once again had to stretch to accommodate it. 

 

The next bead was even bigger, Ashton knew from experience that each size had two of them before they moved onto a bigger size, now he was at the 9th bead and he was sweating slightly from the effort of trying to let it in despite his mind protesting. Finally it slid in and without a break the last bead slid in place with it. Ashton groaned at how full he felt. Deacon wiggled the handle which consequently caused all the beads inside to move as well. Then he was pulling the beads out slowly and pushing them back in relentlessly, watching in fascination at how the hole would swallow up the beads one by one. Eventually it got easier as Ashton’s hole got used to it and Deacon was fucking him leisurely with the beads, they produced a mix of popping and squelching sounds as he moved faster. 

 

Deacon pulled the anal bead out and then stared hard at Ashton as he regained his breath. 

“I think that’s enough warming up, you need to be punished, tell me why you deserve this punishment.”

“Because I struggled on the way here.” 

“Mmm, and?”

“And….” Ashton trailed off hesitantly.

“And something tells me you’ve been trying to escape your position, is that right  _ boy _ ?”

Ashton glared back, he hated the way his father called him ‘boy’, boy meant child, which meant weak to adults, which meant he couldn’t make his own choices, which meant all the things he didn’t want to be. 

“Uh-uh,” Deacon tutted before he slapped Ashton’s firm ass. “See, you’re doing it right now, good boys don’t glare at their generous and benevolent fathers like that.”

Ashton rolled his eyes at Deacon’s voice, as if that asshole ever acted like that. 

“Bad boy,” Deacon reprimanded, “I don’t like the way your acting, we better start fixing that right now.” 

 

Deacon pulled out a regular black dildo and pushed it into Ashton in one go. Ashton bit his lips as he felt the toy stretch him and reach him deep. Deacon adjusted the angle and started ruthlessly thrusting. Ashton couldn’t hold back anymore when the dildo brushed up against his sweet spot every time Deacon thrusted in. Soon Ashton was panting and his cock was leaking eagerly. 

 

Deacon cupped Ashton’s balls. 

“Yes, boy, you’ve been needing to be milked haven’t you?” Deacon leaned forward, “I’m going to milk you completely dry, boy, until you start acting like the slut you are.”

Ashton managed to hold in his moans long enough to look in defiance at Deacon, then the dildo pushed against his prostate again and he keened.

The pressure was building inside Ashton, not unlike the feeling when his bladder is full. He clenches down on the dildo, scared that it was going to hit his bladder and make him piss himself. The feeling made him tense, he felt like he couldn’t let go and relax otherwise something was going to come out. 

 

“Shh.. Relax, let your body submit to what I’m giving you.” Deacon murmured. 

 

When Ashton looked down at his poor cock it was leaking pre-cum everywhere, it was weird, Deacon wasn’t touching his cock but he could feel the pleasure going to his cock nonetheless. Perhaps it was out of habit but his body did relax after Deacon’s words and he seemed to quieten down as he threw his head back and his mouth opened in a silent scream. His body felt warm and he knew it was going to happen, his body clenched down again in a half-hearted attempt at control, but it did nothing to stop the cum the spurted out of his cock. After the initial spurt it slowed down and just pulsed out of his cock as Deacon continued to nudge his prostate with the dildo. 

 

This continued on for a while, his cock dripping out cum and he could only scrunch up his eyes as he felt the stickiness cool on his skin. His prostate felt extremely sensitive and the dildo was bordering on uncomfortable as it continued to brush past his prostate. 

 

After he’d gotten over his milking Ashton slowly opened his eyes and nearly fell back. Right in front of his eyes Deacon had stood up and was lubing up a tentacle...A TENTACLE?!? Ashton’s post-orgasm mind had trouble reacting to the slick tentacle in front of his face. 

“Haven’t you already milked -- ?” Ashton asked in confusion, but before he could finish his question Deacon had stuffed the tentacle right into his mouth. 

 

“Oh Ashton, you didn’t think you’d get off that easily right? Now slut, how do you like the feel of suckers against your tongue? I got the biggest size just for you, where’s your thanks boy?” Deacon sneered and pulled out the toy.

 

The tentacle was long, at least 10 inch, and when Deacon pulled it out of his mouth he was too busy coughing and choking to reply. 

“Tut tut, so rude to not thank Daddy for the new toy he brought for you.” Deacon said in mock disdain. 

Then the tentacle was breaching his hole. He could actually feel the suckers caressing his insides. The sensation made him cry out and clench his hands tightly. 

 

“That’s it, boy, open up for the tentacle.” Deacon cooed. 

Ashton whimpered as the sucker pressed against his already sensitive prostate.

“Noo, take it out!” Ashton cried. 

“Why should I? You look like you’re enjoying yourself slut.”

“No...too sensitive. Please, sir!” Ashton begged, he couldn’t even think through what he just said, all he knew was that the tentacle was rubbing so painfully yet so pleasurably at his sweet spot. 

 

“That’s ‘yes, Sir’ to you. Having a tentacle fill your hole is what you want, right.”

Ashton whimpered at a particularly hard thrust. 

“Right?” Deacon pressed the tentacle hard against Ashton, making him feel the stretch at the widest point and grinded it against his walls. 

Ashton mewled, “Yessss….Sir…”

 

Deacon smiled his crooked smile.

“Tell me, what does my slut want.” Deacon suddenly pulled the tentacle out and punched it back in.

“Aaah! Sir, more! ...please...more!” Ashton cried. 

His eyes had a glazed look to them that Deacon recognised. 

Ashton always looked like that when he wasn’t resisting anymore, when he’d submitted to the pleasure and the pain. Deacon loved that look on his boy. 

 

Deacon focused on pushing against that sweet spot every time he pulled fully out and thrust in. Then suddenly cum was gushing out of his cock again, taking both of them by surprise. 

Deacon shook his head, this was why he normally always had Ashton on cock rings or penis plugs, he had absolutely no control over his organisms otherwise. But it didn’t matter this time, soon Ashton was going to regret coming. 

 

He pulled the tentacle out of the hole, it was looser now, all slick with lube. 

Ashton was just sitting there dazed, the good feeling from his orgasm still coursing through him. 

“I said I was going to stretch you didn’t I?” 

Ashton seemed to waken slightly at his voice and he looked at Deacon, his eyes widening almost comically.

 

If he was more clear-headed he probably would’ve tried to get away from the monstrous horse cock, but instead he just stared wide-eyed at the wide head. As much as he wanted to just thrust the cock and make the boy cry, he couldn’t because the toy was as wide as a fist and would rip the boy apart, which would be a pain to deal with after. So instead he gently rocked the head of the toy in along with lots of lube. 

 

Ashton’s head was slowly clearing up but meanwhile he was making lots of small whining noises, the stretch was much worse than before and the pain was spiking up his body. He was scared to move, he was also scared to speak and anger Deacon, if he did Deacon could easily try to shove it in and tear him apart. Before Ashton’s head fully cleared and start to tense his body, Deacon managed to slide the head of the horse cock in. Ashton let out a sob as he watched his hole swallow the head, and then watch the rest of the length that Deacon no doubt wanted him to take. The shaft of the toy was 15 inch long and Ashton was ready to cry just looking at it. 

 

Deacon only had the toy shallowly in right now, and the wide head pressed right against Ashton’s prostate. Ashton’s deflated cock twitched in interest again, making him groan. 

He felt so raw and sensitive, there was no more he could produce any more cum. The toy was starting to slide in easier until his hole met the medial ring near the middle. Ashton had thought that the resistance meant that he had reached the bottom of the toy and it was all in him now, feeling relieved that it wasn’t  _ too  _ bad. But then he looked down and realised he was only midway. He shook his head desperately. 

 

“Please, it’s not going to fit! There’s no way that’ll fit!” Ashton insisted, he already felt stretched and full. 

“Oh yes it will, only something this big will be able to satisfy your slutty hole.” Deacon replied. 

Then the ring popped in and the cock continued to slide smoothly in. Ashton sobbed, he couldn’t do anything to stop it. Then, finally it completely slid in place, he felt so so so stuffed, the horse dick was so long and he wouldn’t be surprised if it created a bulge in his stomach from how deep it reached. His hole was stretched obscenely wide around the horse cock. But those weren’t the worse.The most horrible bit was that the ring from before settled perfectly on top of his prostate and when Deacon continuously fucked him shallowly the ring kept rubbing against his prostate. By now it was so sensitive that it was painful and sore, it felt almost inflamed and Ashton couldn’t stop himself from actually crying from the sensation. His face was covered in snot and tears and his cock kept on twitching in response yet he knew they weren’t going to get any more cum out of him. 

 

“Oh yes, my slut, have you been reminded of your place? You’re only use to me is like this, sobbing and screaming at the pleasure and pain I choose to deal to you, stuffed full and stretched out, I bet if I pulled this out right now you’re hole would be gaping open, too loose to even feel good if I fucked you.” Deacon growled. 

 

The words barely registered Ashton’s muddled up head, but just from hearing the tone he started to cry harder. Then Deacon’s fingers wrapped around his sensitive cock and he screamed as he jerked up and down. To his absolute horror his cock started to harden again. 

Deacon gave him an “I-told-you-so” look and whispered “ _ Slut. _ ” in his ear. 

 

The Deacon’s hands left his cock and caressed his balls instead, they weren’t as sensitive so it felt pleasant. Soon Ashton started relaxing under the soothing gestures. 

 

“Boy, do you think I’ve finished punishing you enough?” Deacon asked. 

Ashton didn’t know whether it was a rhetorical question or not but he couldn’t help giving some encouraging nods that showed that he’d been punished enough. 

“Oh really, but don’t you know think there’s something else that I need to punish you for?”

Ashton whimpered at that, he didn’t think he could take more and nothing really came to mind.

 

“You’re mine, boy, and I don’t like sharing.” Deacon growled.

This time, Ashton had to stop himself from rolling his eyes,  _ oh right, how’d he forget that this asshole is a jealous and possessive maniac.  _ Instead he made his face deliberately blank, he didn’t want to fall into a trap and give his father the excuse to punish him. 

 

“That other boy today, who is he to you?” Deacon interrogated. 

“A classmate.” Ashton answered. 

Deacon gave Ashton’s balls a warning pinch and Ashton yelped. He nearly tried to back away but stopped himself at the last second, doing so would only anger his father.

“And?” Deacon insisted. 

“And he’s on my basketball team.” Ashton stated. 

Deacon pinched harder this time, but Ashton was expecting it so his whole body was tense and he didn’t make a sound. 

“Who is he to you?” 

“A friend.” Ashton admitted. 

Deacon dug his fingers into Ashton’s balls and held them there. The pain came in waves and continued. 

“Ssss...What do you want me to say? He’s just a friend, we got put together for a homework project.” Ashton said quickly, and finally Deacon released some of the pressure on his balls. 

“Oh? Just a friend is it? Then why was he sleeping on your bed?” Deacon pressed. 

Ashton froze,  _ oh shit.  _

“T-That’s none of your business!” Ashton exclaimed. 

“I told you, you’re mine, I think I’ll need to meet him privately sometime to make sure he doesn’t accidentally touch what’s mine, right?” Deacon threatened. 

“No!!!...Umm..I meant please father, don’t do that.” Ashton begged. 

“Oh child, don’t tell me you actually care about him?” Deacon looked disgusted. 

 

As far as Ashton could remember, his father never really cared to protect something, even this possessiveness wasn’t because he cared about Ashton, it was because he loved the power he felt from controlling him. To Deacon, care was an absurd concept that only idiots believed in. Ashton considered lying but found that he couldn’t if that meant his father would hurt Jackson. 

 

“Yes, I care about him, so don’t you dare touch him.” Ashton growled. 

Deacon’s eyes narrowed and he looked angry, fuming really. 

 

Then he started yanking on Ashton’s restraints, he was so rough with it that it took Ashton a while to realise he was trying to undo the knots rather then inflict pain by jerking the rope. He was confused as to why he was being untied, but considering how angry Deacon was, his punishment was far from over. 

 

“Oh your hands and knees, whore.” Deacon ordered. 

Ashton turned carefully around with his ass spread in front of Deacon, the huge horse dick was still buried inside him and he was scared to jostle it. Deacon tied his wrists back but left his legs free. Deacon wrapped his hands around the base of the dildo and yanked it out.    
“Ahhhh….Nngg...Ahh!” Ashton let out as the huge dild felt like it was pulling his insides out. 

The head came out with a wet ‘pop’ and then Ashton’s hole was just left gaping around empty air. Deacon’s previous statement was right, that hole wasn’t going to close anytime soon and it was too loose to be a good fuck. 

 

“Let’s try to get the hole back into a more fuckable state.” Deacon sneered. “Spread those legs.” 

 

Ashton shuffled his knees outward. His hole that is slightly red and puffy from the intense fucking and stretching before could be seen clearly. Ashton jerked forward and his hole slightly twitched as Deacon slapped it with a ruler. Deacon continued to hit that sloppy hole, each time a little bit harder with no breaks in between. At some point Ashton couldn’t take it anymore, his hole already felt thoroughly used and every time the ruler fell it’ll try to close which meant his sore sphincter would protest. 

“Ah! Please, stop it! Ah! It hurts, please!” Ashton begged. 

 

After a few more slaps, Deacon stopped and examined the hole, now the area around it was red as well, it seemed to have closed a bit but still it wasn’t enough. 

 

“Do you care about him still?” Deacon asked. 

Ashton had almost forgotten about that, but he realised that this was his chance to get this punishment to stop, yet he still couldn’t force those lies out. 

“Yes.” He stubbornly replied. 

 

Deacon’s face scrunched up in anger, with the way the boy was begging before, he’d thought that it’d be enough to get him to change his mind. Clearly that wasn’t enough,this means that he’ll need to change tactics. Going through the drawers, Deacon managed to dig up a humbler.

 

Ashton tensed when he realised what Deacon was going to do, but he didn’t protest, instead choosing to take this chance to rest. When it clamped on, Deacon moved his position so that he was on his forearms with his butt sticking in the air, this way the humbler wasn’t actively tugging on his balls but it was also pretty humiliating. 

 

The humbler also made Ashton’s balls easily accessible, holding them in place for anything Deacon felt like doing. It was one of the things Ashton detested the most, and his father knew that.  _ Asshole,  _ Ashton thought. Once again the stroking hand returned and Deacon’s gentle touches sent shivers up Ashton’s spine. Deacon started off with small taps, it didn’t seem painful but when those bits are on your tender bits, they hurt. Ashton instinctively wanted to use his hands to cover his balls from the pain but only managed to pull against his restraints. The rope was rubbing against his wrists and Ashton knew he’s get dark bruises there tomorrow. 

 

Gradually Deacon was slapping more than tapping and Ashton was writhing and letting out pained gasps. Ashton had learnt long ago to not move his legs while he was in a humbler, but that just meant he flinched just as hard with his upper body, constantly trying to curl inwards and protect his balls. His skin had a shiny gleam to it from the layer of sweat and he was panting. 

 

The next hit was harder than ever and Ashton let out a pained yelp,  Deacon slapped it again and this time he got a scream. He suddenly stopped the beating and went back to the light caresses. 

 

“Do you care about him?” Deacon sneered. 

Ashton was close to breaking down, with the never-ending pain and then sudden light touches. There was a fear and anticipation that the hand currently slowly caressing will start to hit him again and he was so close to just saying what Deacon wanted him to but no, he had to hold on. 

“Yes.” Ashton whispered fearfully. 

 

“You stupid bitch, I’m going to make you regret that,” Deacon said in disdain. 

 

He untied the bondage and dragged Ashton onto the floor. Ashton was on all fours on the floor now. He shuddered when he felt something cold on his balls, it was oddly soothing in a way after all the impact play. Then came the punishment - 

 

“Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!” Ashton screamed, his eyes started tearing up at the sharp pain. Deacon had kicked him right in the balls, now his foot was resting on Ashton’s balls. 

 

“Say ‘I don’t care about Jackson’ and I’ll won’t hurt your balls.”

Ashton whimpered, he was too scared to outright refuse but he didn’t want to say it either. 

 

The bottom of the boot pressed down harder. The pressure gave Ashton a dull pain, which he knew could turn into extreme pain in a second. He trembled and tried to brace himself. 

Then Deacon grinded his boots into Ashton’s balls and Ashton was screaming in pain. Deacon held it there until Ashton’s scream was fading until he was just screaming silently. When Deacon lifted his boots, Ashton’s tense body nearly collapsed and he was panting like he’d just ran a marathon. Ashton was openly crying now, big crocodile tears rolling down his cheeks, his face was a mess of tears, snot and red. He’d bit his lips at some point and blood was also dripping down. 

 

“Say it.” 

 

“I-I...haah..don’t...ca- Ahhhhhh!!!!” Ashton was hesitantly saying between his panting, but then Deacon kicked him and held his foot there. 

 

“Too slow. Now let’s try that again, shall we?” He lifted his boot off. 

Ashton was hiccuping between sobs, desperate to stop his crying so that he’d be able to speak. 

 

“Nope, faster.” Deacon placed his boot back on, and this time he stood up and placed his weight into the stomp. Ashton’s scream sounded like a pig getting slaughtered, his body couldn’t hold him up anymore and he’d dropped face first into the carpet. The carpet muffled the screaming by a bit and then he screamed until he couldn’t anymore. He just lay twitching on the carpet, tears pouring out of his eyes. Everything fell onto the carpet and his face would be rubbed into it every time he twitched. Drool was also added into the mix as he screamed open-mouthed. Deacon felt satisfied looking at his filthy mess on the ground. 

 

“Say it.” Deacon demanded.

 

“I don’t care about Jackson.” Ashton said easily and quickly, there was no trace of emotion in his voice but tears continued to fall. 

 

His father smirked above him and undid the humbler. 

“That’s my good boy! Your sloppy hole has even tightened for me, now tell me how much my slut wants his father’s big cock.” Deacon patted Ashton’s backside. 

 

“Please, I want father’s big cock in my slutty hole.” Ashton said in the same automatic, emotionless voice. But Deacon didn’t care, this was exactly how he liked his boy. 

He didn’t need much more prompting, Deacon swiftly slammed his cock straight into the boy's hole.  It felt so good to be finally inside that sweet hot hole. He hadn’t used any lube on himself, there was still some lube in the boy’s hole but there wasn’t enough left to make the fuck without feeling friction. Deacon grabbed the boy’s hips and pulled him on and off his cock, like a huge fleshlight. Ashton was silent, the tears were starting to stop, his cock was soft under him and neither of them cared. 

 

Deacon had worked himself up during the previous scenes so it didn’t take him long to come. As soon as he came he zipped up his dress pants and started placing everything back into the drawers, totally ignoring the boy who’d just stayed in the position he’d left him in. Once his desk was in place again he looked down at the boy. 

 

He nudged the boy’s face with his boot. No reaction. 

“Lick it.” He placed his boot right in front of the boy’s face. 

A pink tongue reached out and gave the boot some small licks. Deacon laughed. 

“Fucking slut, you finally remember your place?”

“Yes, father.” He quietly replied. 

 

Deacon smirked, there was no longer a need to see the other boy. With the state the boy was in, he’d just push everyone away himself. He turned around and left the broken shell of a person behind.   

 

\-------------------

  
  


Ashton felt an odd detachment to himself, it was almost amusing how pitiful he was. His whole body hurt, and yes, that’s so funny! Then he started chuckling and laughing loudly for a long time until at some point those laughter turned into tears and then he was shaking and crying on the ground. His crying was no longer silent, it wasn’t accompanied with screaming either, instead it was mixed in with pained whimpers, filled with anguish and lost. He felt he lost himself again, everything was taken away from him and all that’s left is a fuck toy. A broken fuck toy. He laughed again and realised he couldn’t stay here curled up on the ground anymore. 

 

It took a few tries to stand up, his knees felt locked after being in the same position for so long and his legs had no strength left in them. He grit his teeth and forced himself to stand up, and then he grit his teeth and forced himself to take a step, every step was painful, but he continued on. He felt like giving up when he saw the stairs but he didn’t. Eventually he made it into his bathroom, he turned the shower onto hot and scrubbed furiously at his skin, occasionally letting out a broken sob. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So has your view of Ashton changed now ~ ?   
> Any comments?


	15. Knowing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, so April is over and news flash!! I did surprisingly reach my word goal of 40,000 (by writing 6, 000 words in one day and submitting it 4 minutes before 12:00 :D ) 
> 
> But, I haven't finished writing the story, I have around 22 chapters written and 3 more to go according to my plan. I'm behind in posting because I was too focused on writing as much as I could but that should pick up again soon !
> 
> Oh yeah, everything is unedited (once again too focused on writing) so tell me if you spot anything that doesn't make sense, I tend to think of sentences in my head and miss out words as I type....

Ashton woke up knowing that there was no way he was going to make it to school today. It wasn’t just his genitals that hurt like a bitch, though they took the most damage, it was all his muscles that hurt. That probably had something to do with staying in the same position for too long and then straining against the restraints that meant he kept pulling on his muscles. Ashton honestly didn’t know how he made it up back to his room yesterday, now he doesn’t want to move his legs at all, the slightest twitch was enough to stretch his hole that was extremely sore, and then his legs would move against his balls that were still sensitive and red after yesterday’s busting.  His eyes were also red from crying, another reason to not let anyone see him. 

 

Thankfully, he’d never broken the habit of hiding snacks around the room plus he had the mini-fridge in his room that was also stocked. Ashton winced as he sat up, and slowly made his way to find some food for breakfast. When he’d filled a plate with snacks he grabbed a book in another hand and wandered into his other room. Just in case Melissa came in to clean and found him wagging school. As long as no one at home found out, no one would know he was wagging school. Their school was too big so the school didn’t call home to check why you weren’t there. They just relied on the student to bring an absent note the next day, and those, were easy to fake. Next he called his driver, told him not to send or pick him up today and transferred some money to the driver’s account. There, everything was taken care of and today he would relax. 

 

For the next few hours Ashton immersed himself in various alternate universes, some made him feel better about his world, some made him dream about living in a nicer world. After being in different characters’ head for a day, Ashton ironically enough started to feel himself come back to him. Slowly, traces of the boy was being covered up by Ashton, not entirely but that would have to do for now. His watch told him he had to go down for dinner now. 

 

Only his mother and Ashton were in the house during dinner. Melissa had left early after making all the food, and his father was off on a business trip somewhere in Europe. His mother took one look at his slow walking, at his wince when he sat down, and at his wrists. Her eyes narrowed and then she looked away. She knew, she always knew when it happened, and Ashton knew that she knew. In fact, chances are that she knows that Ashton knows that she knows. Yet over all these years neither of them have ever mentioned it. 

 

Ashton’s mother was a frail little thing, a pretty little thing, a good wife of a rich businessman. She was also a beautiful decoration, and just that. She seemed to have no will of her own, or never tried to show it. Emotions on the other side, she showed often, it used to be very discrete but got more and more obvious as time passed. Jealousy was the main one, it’d flash across her face whenever her husband decided to fuck their boy instead of her. Obviously they would’ve had sex at some point otherwise Ashton wouldn’t be here, but otherwise he’d wonder whether they still do it. Perhaps if his father had shown her mother more love, she would’ve been more generous in giving it to him. Perhaps if she was more attracting to his father, he’d never wanted to fuck Ashton. Perhaps then they’d almost be a normal family. 

 

Ashton amused himself with the thought that his ideal normal family would just be one where the parents actually fucked each other, instead of dragging their son into a fucked up love triangle. Ashton caught himself wishing for that normality and immediately stopped himself. Instead he looked his mother in the eye and they both smiled at each other. He caught the look of anger and jealousy in his mother’s face, his smile probably looked like the smile of the winner in her twisted mind, but in fact it was a smile of resignation. Ashton had long since given up on trying to find a mother figure in her, instead she was like a slightly dislikeable stranger. He doesn’t know her well enough to hate her, she’s never done anything, nothing wrong and nothing right. But he also dislikes her for being so weak, never trying to fight for anything. She’s pathetic, wandering aimlessly in this bug hollow house during the day, and playing the pretty wallflower whenever her husband took her out. 

 

There were times where he liked her though, precious few but it wasn’t always neutral or dislike. Very very occasionally, when he was slightly younger, there were times when Deacon would get too rough and her face would actually cloud over in worry instead of jealousy. She’d sometimes briefly take care of him then, Ashton never fooled himself into thinking it was love, because it wasn’t. Instead, her face would be smothered in guilt as she tended him, guilt from letting this go on, guilt from being relieved that it wasn’t her. Just like how she had her times when she’d worry, he had times when he was capable of being kind. And in those times he’d agree with her in his mind, he was glad that it wasn’t her as well. 

 

During these brief moments, they almost seemed like daughter and son.   

 

But when you’re exposed to something for long you gradually get numb to it, and in that fashion she chose to be jealous more than worried. And Ashton chose to close himself off so there’d be no weakness in him, he chose to protect himself over others. 

 

A mother and her son sat at a dinner table many many years ago. 

 

Two strangers sat there now. 

  
  
  
  



	16. Wednesday

The thing with ideas, is that once planted they don’t disappear, instead they grow bigger and bigger. Right now in Jackson’s head there were all these ideas and question about Ashton, it wouldn’t be that much of an exaggeration to say that Ashton was taking over his thoughts. Jackson couldn’t get rid of the feeling that there was something unusual about Ashton, he also couldn’t stop himself from constantly trying to read Ashton’s thoughts to find out which of his faces were genuine. 

 

Ashton sat in the same row as him, two seats away and Jackson tried to not be obvious about his peeking. He was leaning on his left hand so that his face was tilted in Ashton’s direction, pretending that he was dazing off into space when instead he was staring at Ashton. 

 

Ashton also looked like he was slacking off, he had slumped down on his chair with his hands in his pocket, his face was blank and his eyes would slip shut every so often. Everything about his body language seemed to make it seem like he wasn’t listening, in fact that was how he generally acted in class, messy and sleepy, as if he didn’t give a care for school work and school was just a playground to have some fun. But to his surprise Jackson realised that he was listening,however he’d only move his hand and take down notes when the teacher specifically pointed out things to watch out for and that will be in the test. 

 

Jackson thought about the homework project that they’d been working on - and refused to blush at the memories that came with it - Ashton could almost be described as a hard worker then. Which reminded him that the presentation was due in tomorrow. And then he thought about how Ashton’s bag, clothes and desk always seemed messy yet his room was actually fairly tidy. Was Ashton a tidy nerd pretending to be a messy delinquent, or was Ashton a messy delinquent who pretended to be a good boy at home? Which one, which one, he wondered. 

 

Then Ashton’s movement distracted him from his thoughts. The teacher must have said something else that was important because Ashton had started writing something down again. But when he moved his hand up to erase something, the friction moved his sleeve up, and there was a dark purple mark that curled around Ashton’s white wrists. 

 

Jackson was confused, it was obvious that it was a dark bruise. He tried to think of why Ashton would have a bruise there…..Restraints, of course, and the way there were more than one line suggested ropes. Jackson started to feel worried, the bruises were deep, either the rope was tied really tight or Ashton had struggled against them and dug it into his skin. 

 

Why was he restrained anyways? It wasn’t there on Monday, with the contrast in colour in Ashton’s skin, he definitely would’ve noticed if it was there on Monday. Ashton was away yesterday, which was probably when it happened then. Did he skip school to be restrained? Jackson felt an absurd sense of jealousy hit him, he shook his head because that was too weird to imagine. Then did he skip school because he was restrained and couldn’t leave? Who would do that? Jackson felt worried that maybe Ashton was in trouble with someone violent. 

 

The bell went off and Jackson packed automatically as his thoughts lingered on Ashton’s bruise. As he walked into the corridor he noticed that Ashton was walking slowly in front of him. He was walking much slower than usual and each step also seemed stiff, like he was limping but on both legs. Jackson examined Ashton’s legs and his eyes landed on a purple bit the peeked out just above his socks, barely noticeable to others but noticeable if someone actually looked. 

 

Jackson took a sharp breath, more rope bruises… What was going on here? Jackson took some big steps and caught up. He moved instinctively and grabbed Ashton’s shoulder. 

 

“Woah, hey there,” Ashton smiled. 

Jackson faltered, he suddenly felt this huge gap between them, Ashton’s mask was impenetrable and if he brought up anything now he wouldn’t get the truth. He didn’t know what he was thinking anyways, Ashton had basically broken their friendship even though they still acted ‘friendly’, he wasn’t supposed to care about him. Jackson licked his lips and then blurted, “It’s due tomorrow.” 

 

“What is?” Ashton asked. 

 

“The English presentation,” Jackson answered. 

 

“Oh, right! Man, I almost forgot about it.” Ashton laughed. 

He was sort of lying, the project didn’t actively occupy his thoughts but he’d wanted Jackson to drop, he couldn’t bring himself to care about his grades or Jackson anymore.    
  


“So, today?” Jackson hesitantly asked. This was the first time he’d suggested meeting Ashton outside of school, even though he knew what would come with it. But he needed to try and talk to Ashton and find out what happened. 

 

Ashton looked taken aback for a second but he quickly covered it up with a smile,    
“Sure.” 

His father was away so he’d be none the wiser, and then Ashton corrected himself, even if his father was home it’d make no difference. He wasn’t going to be controlled by that old man.


	17. Deal?

Jackson felt familiar with the routine of being picked up by Ashton’s driver, collecting some afternoon snacks and drinks from Melissa and then going up to Ashton’s room to work peacefully. Considering how it was due tomorrow, they weren’t  _ that  _ screwed. They added some final touches and practiced what they were going to say for which slide etc. Once they’d ran through the presentation three times an awkward silence settled between them. They were quite finished with the presentation and couldn’t use that for an excuse for conversation anymore.  Ashton hadn’t planned on Jackson coming over and he hadn’t planned anything either, plus he felt a surprising lack of desire. 

 

“Why weren’t you at school yesterday?” Jackson finally asked, breaking the silence. 

“Eh, just felt sick and stayed at home.” It wasn’t really a lie. 

“Are you sure?” Jackson looked up, staring hard at Ashton’s face. 

Ashton felt uncomfortable under Jackson’s examining gaze, he laughed nervously, 

“What do you mean?” He questioned back. 

 

Ashton’s reaction wasn’t fast enough to stop Jackson from grabbing his hand and moving his sleeve up, exposing the ugly mark. Ashton stared at the exposed bruise in horror and tried to jerk his hand back, Jackson held on tight and stared at Ashton’s face instead. 

“Let go of me!” Ashton desperately tugged. 

“No. Why do you have this bruise?” Jackson asked. 

 

They struggled back and forth for a while more, Ashton couldn’t tug his hand free and he felt cornered so he proposed a deal, a challenge to Jackson to make him feel like he was in control of the situation. 

 

“I’ll answer one of your stupid questions for each  _ favor _ ya do for me.” Ashton smirked. 

The struggle paused but Jackson didn’t let go. Ashton’s eyes were proud and challenging, both of them knew what Ashton meant when he said ‘favor’ and Ashton had placed his bets that Jackson would back off with the questions. 

 

“Okay.” 

The answer surprised Ashton and his victorious expression flickered. He looked at Jackson’s face, wondering if he’d imagined the voice, Jackson’s face showed his determination. 

“What?”

 

“I said, yes, I agree to your deal. No lying though, you have to answer honestly.” Jackson stated patiently. 

 

“Oh. Okay.” Ashton replied absentmindedly. 

Then he shook his head and seemed to break out of his shock. He yanked his hand out of Jackson’s grasp and stood up. 

 

“Right, come along then.” Ashton tried to say without his voice wavering. 

They moved into the other room, and Ashton felt some of his confidence actually coming back to him. 

 

He sat on the bed and shuffled backwards so that his back was against the headrest. 

Jackson seemed to be more nervous now, what he’d just agreed to actually only registering now.  He felt stupid for agreeing, but now he couldn’t really back out. This was perhaps his only chance to get straight honest truths out of Ashton and he couldn’t waste the opportunity. His arms were crossed and he looked uncomfortable but that determined expression never left his face. 

 

Ashton made sure his body language looked relaxed, he didn’t want Jackson to know that he was nervous but he couldn’t back out seeing as he was the one who proposed the deal. 

“Why don’t you start by getting me in the mood?” Ashton challenged, hoping that forcing him to take initiative will put Jackson off. 

 

Jackson took a deep breath and kicked his shoes off, crawling on all fours towards Ashton, he tried to wave his butt in the air and blushed at how ridiculous he was acting. His attempt didn’t go unnoticed by Ashton, if the tension in the air wasn’t so thick he probably would’ve laughed at how Jackson was acting, but instead he felt a sense of being preyed on by a predator. No, that wasn’t how it’s supposed to be, he was the one in power and control here. 

So he tried to smile like he was slightly amused. 

 

Jackson finally reached Ashton on the bed, he seemed to waver a bit on where to put his hands, but then he reminded himself that he had to show Ashton how keen he was and he boldly swung his leg over Ashton so that he was straddling him and placed his hands on his shoulder. They were about the same height but Jackson felt self conscious of his body, he was much more buff and thus heavier which made it feel awkward to straddle someone who was ‘smaller’. He didn’t want either them to think more about this position so he leaned in and nuzzled Ashton’s neck. 

 

He gave a tentative lick and felt Ashton twitch under him. At least he was getting a reaction Jackson thought optimistically and he tried to kiss up and down Ashton’s neck, he moved his left hand to cradle Ashton’s head and tilted his head to expose more of his neck. Jackson tried to suck and he heard Ashton let out a small “nng” 

 

Deciding that it was probably a good sign, he made a few more hickies and gently nibbled and tongued at Ashton’s neck. He slowly moved his mouth to Ashton’s ear and placed his arms around Ashton’s neck. Jackson experimentally rocked his hips, trying to grind against Ashton.    
“Ahh,” Ashton let out a shaky breath. 

Jackson breathed into Ashton’s air, letting it tickle his ear and send tingles through his body, as he continued to grind up against Ashton. They were both getting slightly out of breath now, as he pressed up against Ashton he could feel that they were both getting hard. 

 

Jackson bit down gently on Ashton’s earlobe,    
“Does this favor please you?” Jackson whispered huskily. 

“Mmm, yes, yes it does.” Ashton absentmindedly replied, he couldn’t focus entirely with the way Jackson was rutting against him and sending sensations through his ear. 

 

Jackson pulled back from Ashton’s ear and looked at Ashton, he had his eyes closed and his mouth open, letting out little gasps every time Jackson grinded up against him right. Jackson instinctively leaned down and kissed Ashton’s lips, Ashton’s eyes opened in surprise but he closed his eyes again and let out a pleased moan when Jackson grinded up again. Ashton’s moan spurred Jackson on and he deepened the kiss, pressing his lips harder against Ashton’s and nibbling on his bottom lip every so often, which makes Ashton hip jerk up in interest. They both were too turned on to feel nervous anymore, and Jackson felt adventurous so he slowly reached his tongue in to let it explore Ashton’s mouth. 

 

Ashton eventually using his tongue in return and they both continued to kiss until Jackson needed to break off to catch his breath. When he sat back slightly, they both seemed to stare at each other in wonder, it’d felt good. Jackson hadn’t expected it to feel this good and natural whereas Ashton hadn’t received such tender and gentle kisses before and he was also surprised at Jackson’s skills. 

 

Jackson moved his hand to Ashton’s cheek and brushed his thumb across his cheek.    
“Why me?” Jackson quietly asked. 

Ashton tensed and Jackson leaned in to kiss him again, light butterfly kisses. 

Slowly Ashton relaxed, thankful for this chance to think of his reply.

 

“Why do you always seem so cold or emotionless at school?”

“I thought I was the one who got to ask questions?” Jackson raised his eyebrows but he still continued on, “I don’t do that by choice, you know. I’ve just never been good at getting emotionally invested…” Jackson took a deep breath, “Okay, I asked for honesty from you so let this be a show of faith, more accurately, I’m a lot better at just accepting things as they are because I’m too scared to try face things and try change them. Yes, I’m a coward.” Jackson shrugged as if showing that he didn’t really care, but because of how close they were sitting Ashton could feel how tense he actually was. 

 

“I..I chose you because I thought it’d be amusing….Is what I was going to say...But okay, I’ll admit that it was also because your emotionless demeanor scared me, it made you seem so much stronger than me, and it made me wonder if such an emotionless guy also had another side to them, like me. I wanted to know, needed to know that you also had a darker side, that you also had filthy desires. I wanted to bring someone down to the same level as me and have them understand how it felt. And I chose you because...well I didn’t really consider the others, but if you want a reason, I’d say it's because you seemed so unlikely to have another side and I wanted to prove myself wrong.” Ashton looked downwards, hands fiddling as he waited for Jackson’s reaction. 

 

Jackson let out a small chuckle, “I have to admit, showing indifference was not what I expected to be the reason why I ended up here. Hmm...So what favor would you like next?” 

 

With that prompt, the emotional turmoil in the room dissipated and Ashton smiled cockily, 

“Would you strip for me?” 

Jackson blushed and immediately thought of just quickly and efficiently taking his clothes off, but he knew that wasn’t what Ashton wanted. He reminded himself that the goal was to ‘let Ashton win’ so that he’d be able to coax the most honest answer out of him. 

 

The grinding from before seemed like a pretty good place to start with so he continued. He recalled the time when Ashton ordered him to touch his nipples, he didn’t go through with it last time so why not surprise Ashton with it. His plan worked, and Ashton’s eyes widened comically, Jackson had to bite his lip to stop himself from laughing at Ashton’s expression. Slowly, he reached up to his first button and undid it, and continued doing so button by button. When it was all undone he slipped the dress shirt down his shoulders and grinder down one last time. 

 

He lifted his butt off his heels so that his crotch was at Ashton’s chest and undid his belt, letting it slap gently against Ashton’s chest as it slid out. He was in no rush so he folded the belt up and lay it next to them before settling his hands on his jeans. Ashton’s eyes were tracing his every move, and they stared with lust at where Jackson’s hands were just resting there, silently urging him to move on. Jackson smiled and unbuttoned the jeans, the sound of him unzipping seemed extra loud in the quiet room - it sounded as sensual as a moan of pleasure. 

 

Jackson quickly slid his jeans off and then he was just kneeling over Ashton in his briefs. His hands traced his thighs, then his inner thighs, and then he slowly rubbed himself through the underwear. He tilted forward, letting his head fall on Ashton’s shoulder, and moaned right next to his ear, immediately he heard an answering intake of breath. He pushed the briefs down but then felt Ashton’s hands stop him. 

 

“Leave those on.” 

“Mmkay.” Jackson answered. 

A few moments passed with them just enjoying the moment, Jackson still felt the adrenaline from the thrill and Ashton was trying to engrave that scene in his long term memory. 

 

“So, what do you want to ask?” Ashton reluctantly broke the moment.

“You kept mentioning bringing me ‘down’ to the same level as you, making sure I had a dark side like you and so on. What do you mean by that? Does this mean you have two sides to your personality or that your easygoing demeanor at school is entirely faked?” 

Jackson had been wondering which emotions were actually genuine for this past week and maybe the simplest way to understand would be to get Ashton to tell him directly. 

 

Ashton didn’t reply immediately, instead he contemplated how he should answer it - which bits to gloss over or omit. 

“...I don’t really know myself. I just naturally act that way at school, maybe I act like I don’t have a care for the world, because by acting shallow no one will bother you or get close to you. My smiles and laughs come automatically but I can’t say I’m actually happy, so in that sense, yes, I am faking myself at school. It all comes as instantaneous to me as a real personality would though, so maybe that is just my real personality. I don’t know.”

 

That sort of helped but it was also sitting on the fence so Jackson didn’t know whether he got the answer he was after. So yes, those smiles and laughs weren’t genuine but they also weren’t consciously faked? Is that what Ashton was trying to say? 

 

“Hmmm...So what about the dark side stuff?” He prompted.

 

Ashton laughed dryly, 

“Was what I did to you not enough proof that I’m messed up?” 

Jackson smiled sheepishly and Ashton took pity on him,    
“Yes, the way I act right now in front of you I’d consider my ‘dark side’, I act like an asshole and I know it. I feel more comfortable acting like this, but that doesn’t mean I like myself for it though.”

 

Ashton looked so sad and lonely, and Jackson instinctively wrapped his arms around him.  Ashton probably needed it because he immediately slumped into the embrace. Then Ashton’s arms tentatively wrapped around Jackson’s torso. They held each other like that while Jackson considered whether he should say what was floating around in his head. 

 

“Hey, Ash?”

“Mmyeah?”

“..You know, you didn’t need to blackmail me.”

“Huh?”

“I...I mean that...if you wanted to do those things you didn’t need to blackmail me, I probably would’ve listened to your requests and agreed from the start.”

“....Oh.” Ashton felt a blush rising to his face for once. 

 

Why was Jackson telling him this? Does this mean that he enjoyed their previous scenes? He also felt stupid for taking things to such drastic measures when he could’ve just asked from the start. But they both knew why Ashton did go there, if he used blackmail Jackson couldn’t refuse, and Ashton couldn’t take the rejection. 

 

Jackson lifted one of his hands to cradle Ashton’s head. 

“I...I like you, Ash, have been for three years.” Jackson slowly confessed. 

“Huh? Three years?”

“Do you remember the first time you talked to me? To you it probably meant nothing, and it probably looked like it meant nothing to me. But at that time I didn’t know how to break the ice with our other teammates, yet you helped me out.”

“...Yeah, I remember.” After all, he meant to tease him and get a reaction out but all Jackson did was look blankly at him. The discomfort from Jackson’s indifference perhaps started then. 

“I think I might have fallen in love a bit then.” Jackson blushed. 

 

All this hugging and talking seemed way too intimate for them, much much more than Ashton sticking his tongue up Jackson’s ass. 

Jackson laughed nervously, “here, lemme give you a hand in that, or a mouth.” 

He let his hands drop to the side, and Ashton tried not to feel disappointed, then Jackson reached for Ashton’s pants. He quickly undid them, leaving the pants on, and re-positioned himself so he was bending down between Ashton’s legs, naked ass waving in the air. 

 

Jackson has never done this before, so he was quite hesitant to start off. First he gave tiny kitten licks, and then felt more confident when he realised the taste wasn’t as bad as what he imagined. Slowly he popped the head into his warm mouth and Ashton groaned,  Jackson decided he liked that sound so he tried to get it out of Ashton again by running his tongue against the underside of the cock, it worked. 

 

Ashton felt good, so good, that it was hard to keep his hands off Jackson’s head to urge him to hurry up. But he stilled his hands and gripped the bed sheet instead. Right now Jackson was in control, which meant he was willingly doing this, Ashton didn’t want to do anything to ruin that image. Then he recalled that Jackson had said that the blackmail wasn’t necessary, that he was in love with him, Ashton felt all warm inside from recalling that. He smiled and gently lifted one hand to touch Jackson’s hair, he slowly ruffled the short hair, careful not to put any pressure on it. 

 

Jackson didn’t react to the petting, instead he just focused harder on the task before him. He soon found out that deep-throating was too much for a beginner like him, so he tried to go for shallow faster motions instead. One of his hands drew circles around Ashton’s hips and the other one he used to support himself. He felt Ashton tense under him.    
  
“Ah..Jack...I’m coming.” Ashton panted, he tried to warn Jackson. 

“Mmmhmm.” Jackson replied, the vibrations drove Ashton over the edge and Jackson swallowed it all up. 

 

Ashton watched Jackson’s adam's apple bob in wonder, then Jackson licked Ashton clean.   
Ashton pushed Jackson’s head back up and turned himself over so he could return the favor. Jackson seemed surprised but he didn’t protest, especially after Ashton’s mouth covered him. Ashton knew, or assumed, he was good at giving head after all the practice he had but Deacon was never vocal about his pleasures, everything had been so ‘business-like’ in a way, no personal feelings, no passion. But Ashton was pleased to find that Jackson was very vocal, and very passionate, making sweet encouraging sounds without hesitation. Jackson felt good, loved it, and was making sure Ashton knew it. With Jackson, there were no mind games, and deliberate signs of power, Ashton realised. Under Ashton’s skills Jackson came fast, and Ashton swallowed in return. 

 

They smiled at each other, a lazy blissed out smile. Jackson pulled Ashton up and they kissed. Jackson somehow snuggled in on top of Ashton, he had to curl up to lay on Ashton’s shoulder. Ashton reached over covered them both in his blanket. 

 

“One last question?” Jackson quietly asked.

Ashton considered it, the way that Jackson had asked him showed him that he had a chance to back away, but after all this covering and faking, he’d felt good about saying the truth earlier. He nodded. 

 

“Who made the bruises?” Jackson asked sternly. 

 

Ashton froze, with the previous questions, some part of him had assumed, hoped, that Jackson had forgotten about it, but apparently not… 

 

He took a deep breath and tried to answer, 

“They were done by...m-my -” Ashton stuttered and then he found that he couldn’t get those words out. Jackson kissed the skin that he was lying on, 

“It’s okay, take a deep breath.” Jackson said. 

Ashton tried to calm his fluttering heart and tune his breathing to Jackson’s. 

His hand somehow found Jackson’s and held on tight. 

Jackson squeezed his hands, and Ashton tried to just get it out in one go. 

“Itwasmyfather.” He muttered. 

Jackson blinked slowly, trying to process what Ashton had just said in one breath. _ Father?? Bruise?? Wait….what?? What the fuck?!? _   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took so long to write!! Partially because it's long and mostly because alternating between sexy time and plot every paragraph was so hard! Whew~


	18. Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, sorry for the late post, work caught up to me :P   
> I think I might be able to handle weekly posts, no promises though ...

Ashton had to admit that it didn’t go anywhere near as bad as he thought it would. Well, he didn’t exactly plan to tell Jackson anything, but it’d happened and Jackson was only neutral or accepting. The father thing had obviously thrown Jackson off, he’s never seen him look so baffled before that it’d almost made him laugh despite just spilling his darkest secret. 

 

But once Jackson got over the initial shock there was no disgust or pity, he was worried however, wanting to know if his father hurt him in any other way. Ashton had already said so many truths and secrets so what more did one more count, so he’d explained how his father had raped him when he was in his teens, initially he’d been scared, confused and hopeful to the only sign of affection he got, but then he’d simply given up hope. Jackson looked so sad while he told his story, while he said everything in a matter-of-fact way. 

 

It was strange to retell something he’d kept only to himself for so long. He almost felt so detached, the poor teen quite far away from his present state of being snuggled in with someone that said and proved that he loved him. 

 

Ashton traced back his memory to their first meeting. It was quite a while ago, so some parts he couldn’t remember as clearly, because why had he approached Jackson? He did remember the way his short hair felt soft before his fingertips, he remember the way he teased Jackson about  _ something _ and being irked by not getting a reaction. Then an odd possibility hit him, why did all this and including the blackmail seem like bullying. Not just regular bullying but the way an awkward primary schooler chose to bully in order to get noticed by their crush. Ashton’s face blushed and he felt fear spike up his heart. What if all this wasn’t just because he needed to see that Jackson could be a worse person than what he seemed. What if this was just as much because he had a crush on Jackson, and being the twisted kid he was he only knew how to get noticed by being horrible. 

 

It made him feel stupid all over again, here he was wasting both of their time, trying to get noticed by being mean, when what he wanted was there all ready to be taken, just waiting to be asked. He thought back at the stubbornness he’d shown his dad, how he refused to lie even though it would’ve let him off the pain immediately. He was attached to Jackson, cared deeply for him, and the thought was utterly terrifying. 

 

Then Ashton paused to think, and he realised that he’d never be able to love normally with how twisted his father had forced him to be. He’d never be able to take Jackson without the nagging fear that he was just turning into his father, that he was turning into a monster. And he’d never be able to be taken without the fear that it’d trigger a flashback. He was living under his father’s shadow no matter how hard he tried to act like he wasn’t. That meant, no matter how the both of them felt, he’d never be able to give all of himself to Jackson until he broke out of his father’s shadow. 

 

He needed to break out of his father’s control, he needed a plan; to defeat the monster.

Really, Ashton should’ve realised that he needed to break free long ago. But he’d always lacked the motivation, it was easier to just give up, let Deacon take what he wanted and then be left alone. But now it was worth it to fight the harder way. He had a raison d’etre; Jackson. 

 

\--------------------------

 

Jackson’s POV 

 

Jackson collapsed into his bed, he felt so tired, it wasn’t just the physical fatigue but also the emotional… After three years of never expecting anything, never expecting to confess, he finally did. And it wasn’t even because he wanted to tell Ashton his feelings and hopefully have the feelings reciprocated. No, he simply had told Ashton because he felt Ashton needed to hear it to believe that someone was on his side. He’d open up his heart just to comfort Ashton, and no, he didn’t regret it. But it also made him feel weary, knowing that he’d confessed but would get no reply. 

 

Ashton’s secrets were out in the open too, and those were heavy secrets, that weighed down on Jackson as well, they were sharing the burden now. Jackson had fell in love with Ashton’s easy smiles and laughter, he’d fallen in love with Ashton’s carefree manner, and now he’d discovered that it was mostly a facade. So he’d basically fallen for the image that Ashton painted for everyone, yet now after finding out all about everything, he found himself still in love. Yes, he was slightly disappointed, but no, he did not like Ashton any less. 

 

And oddly enough, he was starting to be attracted to things he’d never been attracted to before. Like the strong demand in Ashton’s voice, it emphasised that Ashton was in control, and he felt so pleased every time he pleased Ashton. Jackson buried his head into the blankets, he couldn’t believe he was thinking that. 

 

However, Jackson felt his mood darken when he thought about Ashton’s dad. He didn’t understand how he could do that without feeling bad. Although, he understood that it wasn’t impossible, after all the news were filled with these horrors from time to time, but the news also felt so distant, like it would never happen to him or the people he knew. 

Jackson knew that he had to stop Ashton’s father somehow, but it also wasn’t really his place to make decisions for Ashton, if he told someone rashly it might worsen the situation instead. And so all Jackson could do was offer Ashton him emotional support even though he felt so helpless. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love comments !


	19. Date

Thursday, they presented the powerpoint together in class, it bored the rest of the class but their teacher seemed to approve. Jackson had a good feeling about his next english grade.  

Friday, they had a practice game against another school, which they tied with and the coach made them promise to train harder to win the next match. 

 

And then Saturday came along and they were ‘hanging out’, outside, in public. Which Jackson supposed was supposed to be normal for friends to do, but normally when they had group outings Ashton never really came along. So this was weird, this also seemed suspiciously like a date. 

 

Right now they were eating ice cream together while sitting on their towels on a beach. They’d met outside the store, and then Ashton had insisted on paying, and yeah Ashton was more well-off than him but it didn’t mean he couldn’t afford an ice cream. Ashton had gotten himself a chocolate and Jackson a strawberry, and he wasn’t complaining, who doesn’t like free ice cream?    
  
They didn’t really talk while they were eating but the waves splashing offered enough background noise for it not to be awkward. After finishing the ice cream Ashton suggested that they go for a swim. So they pulled out there swimming trunks and changed into them quickly. The weather was warm enough for the water not to be freezing, but it still took a while to get used to. While Jackson toed the water line, testing the temperature, Ashton kicked up the water, efficiently splashing Jackson in the chest. Jackson gasped and attacked back. 

 

Soon the coldness was forgotten as they focused on getting each other back. When they were wet from head to toe, Ashton shoved Jackson, taking him by surprise and making him lose balance, Jackson grabbed Ashton to steady himself but just ended up making Ashton lose balance too. And so they both ended up falling into the water… 

 

Somehow a game of tag started and they swam after each other from one end of the beach to another. They were both confident swimmers, so it was both a challenge to escape and chase after each other. Jackson was chasing after Ashton now and Ashton kept swimming just out of his reach. Ashton stood up a few meters away from Jackson and poked his tongue at him, Jackson smiled in amusement and he lunged forward, faster than what Ashton was expecting because he didn’t get out of the way in time. Jackson ended up with his arms around Ashton’s waist, then he hoisted Ashton up on one shoulder, it took some effort but Ashton was too surprised to struggle so he managed. Then he walked towards the beach, when he reached their stuff he lowered Ashton down and collapsed beside him. 

 

“Haah, timeout.” Jackson murmured. 

“Mmm yeah, I’m tired.” Ashton agreed. 

But being in the middle of their youth, they recovered their energy fast and 10 minutes later they were restless to do something else.    
  
“Oh yeah, I brought volleyball stuff, wanna play?” Ashton suggested. 

“Sure.” Jackson replied. 

So they set it up together and tried to simply hit back and forth to each other seeing as they didn’t have enough people for a proper game. Under the sun, their shorts dried quickly and when they had enough of hitting a ball back and forth they went for some pizza. 

After the pizza they walked around the rock pools and ‘explored’ them. 

 

It was nothing like a fancy dinner date, he couldn’t imagine either them doing that anyways, but it was so much better. They had a lot of fun and for the first time they weren’t just trying to get along, they were trying to understand, to know more, and fall in love with more little things about each other. It was sweet and Jackson felt a little hope spark in him, maybe his crush wasn’t totally impossible. Or if it was, at least it made Ashton want to know him better as a friend if nothing else. 

 

They were walking back to the bus stop when Ashton suddenly said,    
“We’re doing it all backwards aren’t we?” 

Jackson considered pretending not to know what Ashton was talking about, but instead he shrugged.    
“That doesn’t matter, all that matters is that we’ll get there in the end.” 

Ashton considered Jackson’s words,    
“Mm yeah, you’re right, we’ll get there.” He reassured. 

 

Jackson was slightly surprised, he sounded so certain, and when he looked carefully at Ashton’s face he saw determination. 

He chuckled, “I don’t know what you’re planning but I believe in you,” Jackson placed his hand on Ashton’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze,    
“You’re okay, we’re okay.”    
Ashton beamed, “Just okay?”

“Haha, then we’ll be fan-fucking-tastic!” Jackson smiled. 

“Yeah, just give me a bit more time.” Ashton looked a bit apologetic. 

“It’s been three years, I can wait a bit more, no problem, no problem at all.” Jackson chuckled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double post because last chapter was short. Funny how a chapter I considered long at the start of writing this is now considered short. Anyway ~ Cute chapter ? Any comments for the sweets? ;)


	20. Set-Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Things are about to go down....   
> (sorry)  
> (but I promise a happy ending !)

Ashton got up early on Sunday morning, there were some things he needed to set up. First thing was some online shopping, this time he was after cameras, more specifically spy cameras...It seemed absurd but it was needed. After some scrolling he came across a ‘spy camera’ on a watch and a pen, he brought a watch and then several of the pens. He arranged them to be shipped over on the fastest courier available. The watch he would have strapped onto him, it would start recording as soon as he pressed the button and the pen he could place in the pen holder and it’d be activated by motion. 

 

With that done, he went down to breakfast. His mother was already sitting at the table, he tried to make some small chat and then he slipped in a question on when his father will be returning from the trip. His mum looked at him weirdly for a second before smoothly replying that he’ll be coming back from the business deal on Thursday. She went on for a bit about the business trip but Ashton had already tuned her out. The information he needed was already collected, his father would come back on Thursday, which brought him maybe just enough time to get ready. 

 

He spent the rest of the day planning in detail, there were many things that could go wrong, Deacon wasn’t the most predictable man, but he figured it shouldn’t be that hard. 

 

\----------------------

 

The equipment only arrived Wednesday afternoon, they weren’t hard to set up, in the pen’s case, all he had to do was scatter them around the rooms, he sneaked in and placed it in the basement, in his father’s office, his parents room, in his room, everywhere he thought there was a chance where he’d be able to collect some good footage. The camera was like a fish eye, so he could only hope that what he wanted will be in the screen. 

 

The watch was much easier, all he had to slip it on, and turn it on. If what he wanted wasn’t caught on pen then he’d at least get a recording from his watch. Knowing Deacon, things on his clothes we’ren’t likely to stay but he doubt Deacon would have the patience to take his watch off. 

  
  


\-------------------

 

Thursday came around quickly and in the morning he did a thorough check through to make sure all of the cameras were turned on. Deacon came back at noon but went straight to his room to sleep of the jet lag. So the first time Ashton saw his father was at dinner, and apparently the business deal hadn’t gone their way, because Deacon was pissed… 

He sat stiffly with a constant frown on his face and every so often he’d mutter profanities under his breath. Ashton suddenly felt a bit scared, maybe his father’s anger would work in his favor while not working in his favor, because Deacon was even more unpredictable while angry...In the past he’d made rash decisions while feeling angry.

 

But Ashton gritted his teeth and reminded himself that this had to be done, everything will be better once it was taken care of. Halfway through his dinner he stood up to leave. 

 

“Sit down.” Deacon demanded. 

“I don’t feel like eating more.” Ashton answered. 

“Sit. Back. Down.” Deacon ordered. 

“I’m full, I’ll be up in my room.” Ashton calmly replied, then he walked up the stairs under Deacon’s angry glare. 

 

Ashton let out a shaky breath once he was behind his closed door. He didn’t get along with his father, but that didn’t mean he didn’t understand what triggered him the most. His father was already mad, and when he was mad he needed to feel that he’s in control of everyone and everything around him. Just like before, he didn’t particularly need Ashton to stay for dinner, but he said it because it was something to control, yet Ashton didn’t let him control that. 

 

He walked over to his bed and lay down on it. Then he unzipped his pants and started to stroke himself. He closed his eyes and focused on his hearing, as expected after a while he heard faint footsteps coming up the stairs. He fastened his hand and started to moan loudly. He couldn’t hear any more footsteps, only his moaning voice and then his door knob turned. He clenched his eyes tighter and continued, as if he wasn’t aware that his door had swung open and he was no longer alone in this room. 

 

“What do you think you’re doing?” His father growled as he shut the door behind him. 

Ashton stopped and opened his eyes wide, 

“Who said you could come in my room!?” He shouted as he scrambled for a blanket to cover himself. 

“Hah, boy, this is my house that you’re living in. You should be thankful I’m letting you live here at all, there is no such thing as ‘your room.’ You should also be thankful that I’m feeding you, if I allow you to eat you eat, that behaviour on the dinner table is unacceptable. In fact I think we should start make you earn your keep if you’re going to be so ungrateful for what we’re giving you for free.”

“Fuck you! It’s your responsibility in the first place, you’ve never tried to act like a father before, don’t make me out to be the bad guy by not acting like your fucking dutiful son.”

Deacon almost stepped back in surprise at how aggressive Ashton was, but then the rage came over him. 

 

“ Heh, thought it’d take you longer to pull yourself together after I broke you last time. Looks like you haven’t learnt your lesson at all though.”

 

“You never broke me, you can’t even hope to ever do that with your pathetic toys and cock.”

 

Deacon had gone red in the face from all the anger and he finally strode forward to the bed and grabbed Ashton’s collar. Ashton stared at him and spat in his face. His father was furious and backhanded him. 

 

“You little shit! Yes, I know what you need! You need to get a good beating and then learn that you need to earn your keep, you fucking slut.” Deacon shouted. 

 

He yanked Ashton’s thick blanket over his body and then straddled his legs and held the blanket down with his left hand. With his right hand he drew back and started beating and punching the writhing figure under the blankets. Ashton’s shouts were all muffled and he could only push against the blanket that was pushed tight up against him, he couldn’t really fight back. So the punches continued to fall and he couldn’t breathe properly under his thick blanket, he was suffocating and in pain and screaming at the same time and no one could save him. His voice was muffled but even if it wasn’t no one in this house would care and he felt tears run down his face. 

 

Deacon landed hits on his stomach mostly, and he only stopped when he started to run out of breath. Then he sat back on Ashton’s legs and said, 

“Did that teach you your lesson boy? Oh don’t worry, they won’t even leave a mark on your pretty skin tomorrow.” Deacon chuckled, “And I’ll make sure to keep to my little promise tomorrow. Until then stay here for me like a good boy.” 

 

Ashton was whimpering in pain below the blanket, the beating had hurt so much, partially maybe because he’d never been outright beaten with Deacon’s fists, it was always with some whip or crop etc. He’d assumed that Deacon felt that he was above using his fists, he was supposed to be more sophisticated than that. Also, Ashton didn’t believe in Deacon’s words at all, he was positive there was going to be a huge patch of dark bruises once he lifted the blanket off. 

 

He felt Deacon move off him but he was still in too much pain to move. He heard a rustle of chains and then the door locked and footsteps faded away. It took Ashton a while to feel well enough to come out from under the blankets, and then it was only because he needed to. The punches had hit his stomach and he felt as if he was going to vomit any moment now. He ran to the bathroom and bent down towards the sink. He stayed like that just dry heaving for a while until it was apparent nothing was actually going to come back up. Then he slowly lifted his head. 

 

He looked horrible, there were tear marks running down his face, his hair was plastered to his forehead in sweat and messy from the tussle in the blankets. He had a red mark where Deacon had backhanded him but that would fade without bruising. Slowly, he lifted his T-shirt, he was scared to see what he’d find….but it was surprisingly normal… there were some shallow bruises but he knew that those would really be gone by tomorrow. 

 

It’d hurt so much, yet there were barely any marks, and that made Ashton choke on a sob. All that pain that he went through but no proof of it, it was horrifying. He wrapped his arms gently around his middle and walked back into his room. His windows were locked and so was his door, he’d forgotten that Deacon had the keys to most of the locks in the house. 

 

His room was supposed to be his, his safe place. 

 

But now it was his cage. 


	21. Friday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter you'll get :) Which is posted early because comments make me happy :D   
> Warnings apply in this chapter, but if you made it this far I'm sure you'll be okay.

Ashton wakes up much earlier than normal on Friday morning, he couldn’t really sleep last night, he was scared that at any time Deacon would come in. He still felt sore from the beating yesterday but he was much more energised and that meant he had a stronger will to get out of here before his father comes back in. 

 

He finally remembered that mobile phones were a thing in this age and he went hunting around for his. He tried to think back to when he’d last seen it. Yesterday before dinner he was reading on it, he would’ve left it up here for dinner, then he’d came back….and yes! He’d checked the time on his phone lying on the bedside table when he walked in. His eyes immediately went to the table...no phone…

 

That’s weird, it was definitely there in his memory and he didn’t have a chance to move it after his father walked in the room. He obviously didn’t use it after his father left...which meant, the sick bastard had taken it. Ashton visibly deflated with no way to contact the outside world, he was trapped here. 

 

He curled up on his bed and felt absolutely miserable, until he remembered the bigger picture. Then he tried to comfort himself, yesterday he’d tried to get his father to catch him touching himself so that he’d get mad and rape him, but he’d obviously pushed too far for Deacon to totally ignore it in favor of just beating the hell out of Ashton. By the sound of Deacon’s threats last night, this was his chance to get some more substantial evidence that’ll get him locked away for longer. 

 

He tried to breath deeply, it’s okay he told himself, the plans changed slightly but he’s still going to get his evidence and then he’ll be free from all of this forever. He can do this game, this was a sacrifice he needed to make for the big picture. The big picture where he was free from his father’s shadow and looked happy standing next to an equally happy Jackson. He tried to keep that image in his head to remind himself to not give up, he’ll put on a good show and then it’ll be over. 

 

The door unlocked and creaked as it opened. Ashton tensed and backed up while holding the lamp which was the closest to him. It was a ridiculous weapon and he scolded himself for not preparing one while he was alone in the room. But it was something and he held it in front of him with a crazed look in his eyes. He glanced anxiously at the open door behind Deacon. But his small opening of hope closed as Deacon closed the door behind him. The lock clicking shut again, it sounded final, almost like a gunshot to Ashton. 

 

Deacon looked exasperated at Ashton’s pose,   
“And what do you think you’re doing with that boy?”

“I-if you come closer I’ll bash your head in with this!” Ashton tried to sound threatening. 

“Sigh, oh dear, did I hit your head yesterday? You will not be bashing anyones head in with that. Instead you’re going to put it down nicely.” 

“Make me.” Ashton growled.  

“If you wish me to, boy.” Deacon sighed.

 

He slowly walked towards Ashton with the confidence of a predator. Ashton on the other hand was trembling but still standing up to his father. 

 

“You know I didn’t want to do this, but you left me no choice.” Deacon brought one hand up...to his mouth and covered it. Then he raised his other hand and sprayed Ashton in the face. Both of Ashton’s hands were on the lamp and he didn’t react in time. Before he knew it he’d fallen on his knees, his hands loosely clamped around the lamp which lay on the floor. 

 

His body felt so weak and sore, he found that he couldn’t really move any of his limbs. His father circled around to his back and kicked him in the back, Ashton was too weak to stop himself from flopping forward onto the ground. He heard a few more sprays into something, and then a wet towel was covering his nose. The effect was immediate, before he could still manage to twitch his muscles when he tried but now none of his body parts responded. 

  
  


His father hooked his arms under Ashton and managed to drag him towards the bed. Then he positioned Ashton so that he was kneeling on the floor with his body bent over the bed, his ass sticking out. No matter how much he willed his body to move, it just wouldn’t. He even tried to open his mouth but found that he couldn’t really do it. Then Deacon started to pull his T-shirt. It came off fairly easy with Ashton not putting up any resistance, but his jeans were harder to get under the knee with him being a deadweight, so Deacon just pulled his pants and underwear down to pool at his knees. So here Ashton was, unable to move, unable to talk, bent over the bed nude… so obviously what came next was no surprise. 

 

A lubed finger prodded at his entrance, Deacon was working his fingers in fast, trying to stretch Ashton as fast as he could. Then Deacon was shoving his dick into Ashton, like this he was basically a live sex toy, he couldn’t do anything, couldn’t react. Just a hole to fuck. 

 

Deacon was thrusting faster and faster into him and grunting right next to his ear. 

“Oh, fuck yes, going to make your warm hole all sloppy for them. You know, we have the house just to my friends, you and I today. I’m sure you’ll love to meet them, or at least your hole will be oh so happy to meet their long thick dicks. Hah,  _ I can’t break you?!? _ Well, let’s see if my friends can help me break you. They’re such kind gentlemen, they’re even willing to pay for this sloppy hole, you better thank them properly for giving you a chance to earn your keep. This’ll be your first job boy, don’t worry I’m sure you’ll make a good whore for them, won’t you?”

 

Deacon pulled his head up and made him nod. 

“Yes, I knew you would be.” Deacon whispered. 

 

_ Oh god _ ,  _ he’s gone insane _ , Ashton panicked in his head. Being drugged and pliant in the hands of an insane person didn’t sound too good for him. Maybe he’d pushed too far and broken Deacon instead...oh the irony.... 

 

Deacon was still eagerly rutting into him, but he was getting close, and he pulled on Ashton’s hair as he snapped his hips in all the way and came deep inside Ashton. 

“Aahh, yesssss…” He groaned and collapsed on top of Ashton. 

Reluctantly he pulled out and plugged Ashton up with the cum still deep inside him. 

 

Then Deacon started to shuffle around his room, moving things a bit here and there, as if he was redecorating the place. Then he left the room but Ashton felt that there was no doubt that he’d come back, maybe later though, just to let the sick anticipation and fear kick in while Ashton was left with his dark thoughts. 

 

\---------------------------

When Ashton heard footsteps again, it wasn’t just one pair, oh right, friends…

He didn’t know his father had those, so the people he was having over were more likely to be business partners, maybe having a whored out son was something that impressed the rich and would earn him favors. 

 

When he had let what eventually led to this happen on Thursday he did so under the assumption that it’d be ‘like usual’ Some teasing, disciplining and then rape, he’d be his father’s plaything for a few more hours and then he’d be free from it forever. He did not sign up to be a group of older men’s plaything as well. The door opened, and then in front of him stood some men in business suits, they all looked like replicas of Deacon, dressed smart and tidy with a cruel look on their faces. But some were even older than Deacon, and others were much fatter. Some carried various wines in their hands which they placed on the bedside table. 

 

They all gave Ashton a quick look over but then they totally ignored him, as if a naked teenage boy with a butt plug in his ass didn’t exist there at all. Ashton caught random words like ‘project’ ‘deal’ ‘cost’ etc. traded around the room and had his suspicions confirmed, more business people then. 

 

After 30 minutes of this talk, all the deals had been negotiated and everyone was all warm and loose from the wine. Deacon started it off by welcoming the man who’d made him the best deal to try out ‘the entertainment’. He pulled out the plug and allowed the man to do what he wanted. 

 

Ashton couldn’t look behind himself and perhaps that was a small blessing because the man’s hands were clammy and he could feel the sweat drip onto his back. Inside he was screaming bloody murder and totally repulsed by having a random old stranger fuck him and come inside. The old man was fast and once he was done he pulled back and stuffed a pad of money under Ashton’s face. The money itself seemed to stink of sweat and filth. Ashton didn’t want it, but he also couldn’t move it away from him. 

 

After that more and more people seemed to dare approach him, most of them had crawled up on the bed and were jerking off while watching him, every now and then he’d feel warm wet droplets spill across his body. It didn’t take them long to figure out that he wasn’t fighting back and neither was he talking so they opened his mouth, shoved a dick up there and raped his throat. He was being spit roasted and he lost track of all the hands that were roaming and marking his body. He felt like dying inside, but instead he focused on the picture he’d painted in his head earlier and focused on blocking out the now so that he’d get the future he wanted. 

 

He didn’t know how long they were at it, but they were older men who couldn’t get it up the second time, so after a while all of them were done, unable to get hard and come again.  

By the time they left Ashton had cum dripping down his thighs, his body felt sore, especially his knees for holding the position for so long. He could twitch his muscles again, the drug was wearing off, but that was little comfort when all the damage had been done. The sun cast a warm glow on him and judging by how hungry he was he guessed it was late afternoon. 

 

No one else was in the room right now, Deacon had probably left to send them out the door. 

Scattered around Ashton were all these stacks of cash, it made his sick. He stared at the dirty cash and wanted to cry, he still couldn’t quite move his body so his crying was almost silent, just tears leaking out of his eyes. 

 

Once he’d cried himself dry he tested how much he could move now, he could move his fingers now, so he focused on that, it took a lot of willpower to continue to do it as he felt so tired. But eventually his effort paid off and he could open and close his fist. 

 

Then he heard more footsteps come up the stairs, Ashton froze in fear, he still couldn’t get up so his only choice was to go back to how he was left. 

“Ooh he’s a pretty one.” Someone cooed. 

“Mmyeah he is, so we can do anything we want as long as it’s not permanent?”

“Yes, I hope you gentleman enjoy your one hour.” Deacon said.

“Oh yes, I think we will.”   
“I’ll leave you to it then.” Then Deacon left and closed the door. 

 

Ashton panicked inside, an hour?!? And they can do anything ?!? Deacon had left, and although he’d done his fair share of hurting Ashton, he was still the only person he’d known in this group, yet he’d left which meant no one was watching to stop this group of strangers from going too far. They could literally do anything and no one could help Ashton. 

 

A large guy walked into his sight, he had a crooked grin that immediately told Ashton that this guy probably had a hobby of kicking puppies. 

“Awww, look his eyes are so blown wide from fear! They’re so pretty.”The guy exclaimed and reached his hand over to touch his cheek, before he reached it Ashton managed to turn his head and bite the guys hand as hard as he could, he had no reservations for bastards that would pay to rape someone. He bite hard enough to draw blood and refused to let go even as the guy continuously screamed in pain. 

 

The other guys laughed at him. 

“Aaaaahhhhh, fucking bitch, oi stop laughing and help me!” He snapped at them. 

One of the guys finally walked over and tried to pull the guys hand out. 

“Owww! Fuck, that hurts, make him open his mouth instead!” 

The other guy tried to pull his chin down but to no avail. 

Another guy finally decided to give a helping hand, or foot, as he kicked Ashton in the nuts. 

Ashton gasped in pain and his mouth opened more, taking use of this chance the first guy pulled his hand out. 

“That’s how you get a bad bitch to open her mouth.” The guy who kicked laughed. 

  
The first guy had blood dripping down his hand and he was visibly shaken, probably more in anger than fear though. He looked at his left arm and then looked up at Ashton’s bloody mouth. Ashton bared his teeth, a warning that they needed to consider twice before touching him because he bites. 

“Fucking bitch.” The guy muttered again and then he punched Ashton with his right hand. Ashton couldn’t dodge the punch but once he got over the shock he continued to bare his teeth. 

 

“Haha, so fiesty, just fuck him, that’ll make him behave.” Another guy suggested. 

There was a round of laughter and “yeah” then one guy stood forward and walked around to Ashton’s backside. 

“Ooh, he’s already dripping cum, how many did you pleasure before us, whore?”

Ashton growled. 

 

The guy just chuckled, he pumped his cock a few times to get it to harden to his full glory, and with no warning he just thrust into the wet hole. Ashton had been fucked loose before, but he’d tightened up some during his break and so he really felt the sudden stretch.    
“No! Fuck off! Get off me!” Ashton screamed. He tried to lift his arms but realised that he couldn’t move them fast enough to do some harm to these men. So he settled for what he could do, he started to verbally abuse them, shouting profanities and cursing them. 

 

“Shh.. You’ll be enjoying this soon, here let me help you.” The guy muttered, he reached under Ashton and grasped his soft cock. The drug had made his cock unable to harden earlier regardless of how much they fucked him into the mattress and rubbed his cock. And that had been a relief, this was rape and he wanted these men to know that, he was not enjoying this. But now that the drug was wearing off the man managed to get him half hard and he could feel the men around laughing at the whore who was ‘enjoying this’. Ashton wanted to beat these bastards up and then choke them to stop them from ever doing something like this again. 

 

The man took his time and the rest of the guys seemed content to just watch for now, not keen to go anywhere near Ashton’s mouth. By the time the guy was about done Ashton could feel his limbs go back to normal. He probably could move like normal now but he didn’t. Right now they were underestimating him, knowing that he was on drugs that stopped him from moving his body. He’d take them by surprise and do the most damage he could. Meanwhile he tried to discreetly move his toes and ankle to get the blood flowing back. The guy tensed above him and he felt some warm cum shoot inside him, mixing with the cold cum already in him. 

 

The guy panted above him and slowly drew out, he stood up and looked back at his friends probably to make some gross comment.  _ Now.  _ Ashton turned his body around and grabbed the guy’s hips, whacking his forehead as hard as he could against the guy’s family jewels. He let out a whimper and then fell to the ground while clutching his bits. With the closest guy to him down, Ashton used the bed to leverage himself onto his feet, he felt a bit unsteady on his feet and his knees protested to the sudden change, but he could still use his weight so he charged at the next guy. 

 

He bent his body over and once again used his head to headbutt, he took the guy by surprise and made him lose his balance, he fell back and ended up hitting his head against a shelf, knocking himself out. Ashton had fell on him, and he quickly stood up, but he was cornered by the rest of the guys who’d finally reacted. One of them lunged forward and Ashton just barely dodged the blow. Ashton managed to hit the guy in the stomach and he doubled over, Ashton used this chance to hit him from the top of his head, which knocked him to his knees. The adrenaline was running through Ashton’s body and he was in flight or fight mode, he could feel the blood pulsing through his body, he was thrumming and reacting faster than normal. 

 

He kicked the guy on the ground for good measure, and then the next guy had socked him across the jaw. The blow forced him to take a few steps back, this guy was obviously more fit than the rest and when Ashton punched him in the stomach he felt solid abs and the guy barely flinched. Ashton lunged forward and bite the guy hard in the shoulder, this made the guy wince, but then he smiled and used his other hand to put Ashton in a headlock. Another guy came around Ashton’s back and slapped his rear. The guy stuck two of his fingers up his ass with no warning, Ashton yelped and tried to struggle free. 

 

“Look at this naughty bitch will all her juices running out of loose hole.” He sneered. 

“Let go of me you asshole!!” Ashton struggled harder.

Then he heard a zipper being undone and his hole was filled with another cock. He punched the guy holding him still but got no reaction. Ashton realized that it wasn’t going to work, this guy was just too strong, so instead he used his free hand to reach behind him and after the guy pulled out a bit he grabbed his dick and dug his nails into it. The guy screamed and then in a panic tried to shove Ashton away from him, which efficiently startled the guy with a headlock on him, making his release his grip slightly. Ashton took this opening to slide his other hand through the gap, protecting his neck and then letting his weight suddenly drop. 

 

This placed the strong guy off balance and Ashton escaped his hold. He tried to scramble away from them but the first guy to fuck him had long since gotten up and blocked the way. Ashton tried to fight him but got knocked onto the floor. While Ashton was on the floor the men stood around him and started to kick him wherever they could. They’d learnt their lesson and didn’t give Ashton any breaks to get back up and fight. So Ashton could only curl up on the ground and try to protect his vitals. 

 

This continued until the men felt satisfied that they’d gotten their revenge for their hurt pride and cock. Which meant Ashton was covered in bruises, showing no more signs of fighting. Then the men grabbed Ashton’s limbs as he struggled and shouted “No!” 

 

He was leaning forward while on his knees and then they eventually managed to twist Ashton’s arms behind his back and they pulled up so that every time Ashton struggled it put strain on his arms and just hurted him further.    
“Whores like you should be honoured that we’re willing to pay to put our cocks in such a filthy hole. And after that fight you put up I think our cocks are too good for you.” 

Ashton was too focused on struggling to process what the man had said. But he soon tensed when he felt something cold and hard press against his entrance. 

 

He forcefully turned his head back, putting strain on his arms, and saw a wine bottle against his entrance. It was gradually disappearing into his hole as they fucked him with it, then it reached the widest point and they tilted the bottom of the bottle up so that the small amount of wine left flowed into his hole.    
“No! Take it out! Stop! The wine’s going in!” Ashton shouted in fear. 

“Ahahaha, maybe if you beg for our cocks instead.” 

Ashton continued to shake his head and the wine bottle continued to fuck his hole. All the wine had gone in and Ashton swore he could feel it sloshing inside of him every time they fucked him back and forward. 

 

The bottle was wide and it stretched his hole obscenely around it. They took it out when they got bored of it and replaced it with fingers to see how many could fit. One of the guys managed to fit all his fingers on his hand in but it wasn’t quite going over his knuckles so he pulled it out. 

“With how loose this whore is, I reckon we can fit two in.” 

_ Two what? _ Ashton wondered. 

The men maneuvered him onto the bed, they tied his hands behind his back with a belt and got him to kneel up. 

 

One guy came behind him and held him still to his chest, while another was kneeling in front of him. The rest of the guys were gathered around the bed watching with sick smiles on their face. This was entertainment to them, that was clear. 

The guy in front of him made him awkwardly hook his legs around his waist, he would have fallen backwards if not for the guy behind him. This way he was effectively pinned between them.    
  


The guy in front of him buried himself inside him with some help from the other guy. 

“Hah, he’s so loose that I can barely feel good.” 

The guy behind him chuckled and said, “Well, we’re going to fix that soon.” 

He placed his hands on Ashton’s waist and lifted him up just to drop him again so that gravity forced him to impale himself on the cock. The cock going inside him would force some of the previous cum and wine out and so everything felt sticky and wet. 

 

After doing this a few times the guy behind him got impatient and lined himself up against Ashton’s hole. Then Ashton realised that it was  _ two cocks…. _

“No! You can’t do that! It won’t fit, it’d rip me apart.” Ashton babbled frantically, trying to dissuade him. The guy from behind wrapped a hand across Ashton’s mouth and whispered “Sshhhh” in his ear. That only cause Ashton to panic more and once again he opened his mouth and bite down on the hand. The guy jerked his hand away and hissed.   
“I was going to go slowly but now I don’t think you deserve that.” He growled, and that was all the warning Ashton got before he thrusted all the way in alongside the cock already there. 

 

Ashton screamed, the sudden stretch really hurt, but like that there were two cocks inside him. They didn’t give him time to adjust to it and both of them decided to just fuck erratically. Ashton had tears running down his face from the pain, he was still babbling “No, no, no” but no one took any notice of his complaints. It was too much and Ashton felt his whole body go slack, the fight had been fucked out of him. Instead his head bumped on the shoulder in front of him and he cried. 


	22. Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a nice action-packed chapter, hope you enjoy!

Jackson had just left the school gate and was looking at his phone. On his phone was Ashton’s number, he hadn’t been at school today, which was nothing to panic at really, but what made it really weird was that they had a match at 7pm today which meant he missed the coaches prep talk at lunch. Jackson knew that he didn’t seem to care much about missing school, but he’d always be there for soccer practices and meetings, it wasn’t like him to skip this one unless there’d been an important reason. He contemplated whether it’d be too weird to call him and ask what’s up… 

 

He stared at his phone for a full 5 minutes before he managed to reason with himself that it was totally normal to call Ashton and ask if he was coming to the match. He could say that he was just giving him a friendly reminder. Slowly his thumb moved to press the green call button, then he brought his phone up to his ear. It didn’t even ring, immediately he was hearing the default voice mail message. Hmm… That meant Ashton’s phone was either off or out of battery… 

It took another 5 minutes of arguing with himself before he decided that it wasn’t creepy to drop by at Ashton’s house and say hi even though his house was in the opposite direction. 

He was just making sure that he’ll be coming to the match, it had nothing to do with not having seen Ashton the whole day and kind of missing him, nothing to do with that at all, Jackson convinced to himself. 

 

The previous few times they’d been picked up by Ashton’s driver, but his house wasn’t that far so Jackson decided he had the time to walk to Ashton’s house to pick him up and then they could walk back to school where the match was held. The first twenty minutes of walking was uneventful, but then he was in the city when there were a group of men loudly laughing and jeering. 

 

Jackson was going to keep his head down and walk around them, especially since a few of them had fresh bruises on their faces so they were probably violent, but then he heard someone say,    
“Those hazel eyes though, so pretty, especially since when they widened when they were scared.” He laughed.   
“Oh I liked them best when they were all teary from being stuffed too full of cock.” 

 

Hazel? Jackson slowed his footsteps down. This conversation was sounding extremely dodgy and he should probably run as far away as he could, but they’d mentioned hazel, Ashton had hazel eyes, of course that must just be a coincidence but Jackson couldn’t help trying to listen in more. 

 

“Hah, if I’d met that dirty blond haired kid on the streets I would’ve never imagined him to be such a whore.”

“Same, man. He certainly packs a punch, I’d give him that. But he shouldn’t have fought back, there was no point when it’s impossible to fight all of us.” 

“Mmm, that guy was pretty fucked up too, Darren or something. Judging by his house he’s obviously rich so he’s just selling off his kid for fun?” 

“Well, I’m not complaining, that was one good fuckhole.” 

The men continued to boisterously comment rudely, but Jackson had stopped listening. Ashton’s hair was more of a brown colour but light enough to almost past for dirty blonde, plus Darren, Deacon, it was close enough and that guy didn’t sound certain about the name. Rich house, fucked up father whose name sounded like Deacon, and the direction they were coming from….

 

It couldn’t be right? Deacon wasn’t  _ that _ fucked up right? Nonetheless, Jackson body was coated in cold sweat and then he was running as fast as he could towards Ashton’s house.

 

\-------------------------------------

Ashton wearily blinked open his eyes, he must have passed out at some point because all the guys were gone. He tried to sit up and then felt all the cum that was gushing out, he shuddered and tried to hold it in until he got to the bathroom. 

 

“I think you earned enough for two weeks today.” Deacon said. 

Ashton snapped his head up and located Deacon sitting on a chair facing him, he was noticeably in a much better mood and this time Ashton was careful not to incur his rage again. 

 

“I’m thinking you can take another two groups tomorrow, and then you’d have earnt enough for a month, then on Sunday you’ll need to rest up so you can go to school on Monday.” 

Ashton tensed, Deacon wanted him to go through all that again tomorrow?

“Of course, you can stay in here until Monday. We have to make sure you rest well on your bed right?” Deacon smiled. 

Ashton started to panic inside, he was going to be shut in here for two more days… That did not go well with him. This room had long since become claustrophobic. 

 

“Now, I have a business dinner to attend. I hope you’ll use this time smartly, to reconsider how grateful you are that I’m providing for you for free.” 

With that Deacon stood up and left the room, no longer sparing a glance at Ashton. 

Ashton heard the door lock and he was filled with dread. 

 

Deacon’s words kept replaying in his head as he crawled his way into the bathroom. He was going to go into the shower but then he saw his reflection, he was a mess. All over him there were bruises, cum and wine stains, and hickies. He felt detached from his reflection, like he wasn’t staring at himself, because the boy in the mirror had a haunted look in his face. As he stared in the mirror he suddenly heard Deacon say “another two groups tomorrow” in his mind. The reflection’s face was filled with fear, no, he couldn’t do this, he wouldn’t be able to survive tomorrow. He could already feel himself breaking inside, he wasn’t mentally strong enough to take this! His breathing started to get rapid, his head was pounding, was that footsteps he was hearing? What if his father changed his mind and brought another group in? Ashton’s chest was hurting and he felt light headed. He was trying to concentrate on hearing whether there was any more footsteps but found it hard to focus, but then the footsteps got louder and he didn’t need to focus to hear them. 

 

Ashton knew he was panicking but couldn’t do anything to stop himself. The footsteps frightened him and his breathing was too fast, he tried to stand up to prepare himself, and he managed halfway before he blacked out. 

 

\----------------------------------

 

Jackson’s head was pounding, his legs felt like lead and he was going to vomit as soon as he stopped, but right now he couldn’t afford to stop. He was nearly there, he turned the corner and Ashton’s house was in sight. He was about to sprint over when the door opened and Ashton’s father stepped out. Jackson paused in a hurry, he nearly fell flat on his face from the sudden stop but managed to catch himself in time. Deacon was getting in his car now and Jackson hide behind the corner. The car backed out of the driveway and Jackson looked around for somewhere to hide. 

 

He was on an open pavement, not the best hiding spot, but the car was driving nearer and he had no choice but to bend down and pretend to tie his shoe lace, taking care to look down. The car drove past without stopping and when Jackson finally dared to look up the car was a small dot on the road. He breathed out in relief and once again looked towards Ashton’s house. There was no more movement so he ran towards it and climbed the gate. 

 

First he hid in the shadows, trying to think this through, he looked at the car park. Jackson had asked about the number of cars in front of Ashton’s house before because there were way too many for a normal household. Ashton had shrugged and pointed to a small blue car that was Melissa’s, a black one which was the driver’s -  the one they normally rode in, the white one was his father’s and the red one was his mother’s. Right now only his mother’s car was parked there, which meant she might or might not be at home, she could have been in the car with Deacon or gotten the driver to accompany her. There was also no indication whether Ashton was home. 

 

Jackson decided that at least with Deacon confirmed to not be home it should be safe to ring the doorbell, it was totally possible that Jackson had been worrying too much and Ashton would open the door looking perfectly fine. He pressed the button and heard a gentle chime go off inside. Then silence. He wondered it pressing it again was too rude, but still went ahead and pressed it. Silence again. Jackson left the main door and ran around the maison, looking through the windows to try and spot someone. When he got around to the back he realised that a window was open slightly. 

 

Jackson walked up to it and found out it was one of those which could open out pretty wide, so he pulled it to the widest point. He could fit through it easily and contemplated how he’d explain this if someone caught him. Then he shook his head, no more worrying, it was more important to check if Ashton was okay first. He crawled in through the window with ease and dropped down to the other side. He was in the kitchen, he walked out and followed the corridor to the main entrance,  _ okay that wasn’t so hard.  _

 

He ran up the stairs and then found Ashton’s bedroom. He was about to knock and then realised that he’d already barged into the house, barging into Ashton’s room wouldn’t make that much difference. Before he could move he heard a heavy  **thud** …

That sounded like something heavy had just fell on the ground, which probably wasn’t very good because that might’ve been Ashton. 

Jackson grabbed the door handle and tried to open the door, but it wouldn’t move...The door was locked, why was the door locked? Or the more important question was is it locked to keep people out or keep Ashton in? 

 

Jackson took a deep breath and told himself to focus. Right now he just needed to get the damn door open. So it was locked, right, that meant either find keys or kick it down if that was possible. Kicking it down also meant damaging Ashton’s door though and what if that thud was just some object falling, even if Jackson really doubted that was the reason why. 

 

Okay, so keys then. Where would they keep their keys? With a house this big there had to be somewhere where they kept all of it. Jackson ran down the stairs two at a time, chances are that they’d be downstairs. Next to the front door? Ashton ran there and yes there were some keys there but it was just the car keys. 

 

Jackson suddenly thought of the kitchen he’d passed through, he ran there and and yep, there were some keys there, linked to each key was a label for which rooms they belonged to. Jackson quickly scanned through the labels but there wasn’t one for Ashton’s room. 

 

Jackson felt himself panicking, where were the keys!?    
Then he realised that it was probably Deacon that locked him in and therefore Deacon who had them last, Jackson prayed that Deacon hadn’t taken them with him. Assuming the keys weren’t with him, they’d probably be in his room, right? Jackson remembered Ashton commenting that his parents room was in the other side of the house, he ran up the other staircase and started barging into every room. Eventually h came across one that actually looked slept in so he walked in. By now he was assuming that Ashton’s mother wasn’t home, because this would be very very awkward if she was. He walked over to the bed and sure enough on the bedside table was the key that had a tag with “ASHTON” written on it. 

 

He ran as fast as he could back to Ashton’s room and unlocked the door. Jackson flung the door open and looked around wildly for Ashton, there was no one in the room…

Then he saw the open bathroom door and he saw a leg, there was traces of red on the leg and Jackson felt himself suddenly scared of what he’s about to see. 

 

Jackson felt his heart squeeze in pain when he found Ashton lying on the floor, with his body all bruised up. Jackson quickly knelt down and placed his finger under Ashton’s nose, thank god, he was breathing normally. Only then did he try to wake Ashton up by calling to him. 

Jackson was about to shake him when Ashton’s eyes finally opened. 

 

“...Jackson?” Ashton asked, his voice was all hoarse from the shouting and throat-fucking while he was drugged. 

 

“Yeah..Ash..It’s me. Are you okay?” Jackson softly murmured. 

Ashton tried to push himself from the floor, then he realised what state he was in right now. His eyes widened and his face went red. 

“Don’t look!” He said. 

“It’s okay, Ashton, don’t worry. You have nothing to be ashamed of.” Jackson didn’t know how well body contact would go right now so he just settled for a reassuring smile. 

 

Ashton finally looked back up, 

“I planned this you know.” He stated. 

“I’m sorry? I don’t think I understand.” Jackson looked confused. 

“I planned to get raped.” Ashton said in a matter-of-fact tone. 

“Why?” Jackson didn’t know what to say. 

“To catch them doing it on camera and send it to the police so that they can lock that sick fuck away.” Ashton’s voice increased in anger. 

 

Jackson looked at Ashton carefully, he thought it over, it was true that they both wanted his father to keep away from Ashton and getting locked in jail is a way to get there. But to plan your own rape and then video it so that someone else can see it…..Jackson didn’t know whether to admire Ashton for his courage or be sad that he needs to do that in order to buy his safety. 

 

“So did everything go to your plans?” Jackson kept his voice and face neutral. 

“It was just supposed to be the same as usual, get my father to come in and do what he usually does.” Ashton paused.  
“Except?” Jackson prompted after the silence had become a bit too long. 

“Except he got more pissed than I intended and he ended up beating me instead of rape, and then he locked me in the room and whored me out.” Ashton had covered his face with his hand and Jackson could see tears trickle out. 

Jackson felt rage at what he heard, so those guys on the street really were talking about Ashton, he wanted to hunt them down and smash their head in, but then he reminded himself that Ashton didn’t need his rage right now. So instead he gently lifted Ashton’s hands off and wiped his tears for him. 

 

“Don’t worry, you’re safe now. I’ll take care of you.” Jackson stared into Ashton’s eyes and promised. 

“I-I want a shower.” Ashton said. 

Jackson nodded and he let go of Ashton to turn the shower on. 

“Do you want me to stay or go?”

Ashton hesitated for a moment. 

“Ash, I want to stay and take care of you but if you feel uncomfortable about that I’ll go.”   
Ashton was quiet and he looked at the floor, 

“Even though I’m all dirty?” He whispered. 

“Ash, you’re not dirty, and I’ll want to take care of you no matter what state you’re in.” 

“Then...I’d like it if you stayed.” 

Jackson nodded. He checked the water for the temperature and then supported Ashton into the shower. He was about to go in clothed when Ashton stopped him and shook his head. 

“They did it with their clothes on, you taking yours off shouldn’t…” Ashton didn’t finish his sentence but Jackson knew what he meant so he nodded and quickly took his clothes off. 

 

The shower was large enough to fit them, but small enough that they were standing close together. Ashton faced Jackson and allowed Jackson to use the sponge to start gently cleaning his skin. As Jackson lathered Ashton in soap, he finally let the pain Ashton went through sink in. Of course he’d noticed all the bruises on Ashton as soon as he walked in, but now he thought about how they could’ve been formed and how much pain Ashton had to go through to get them. His hand stopped as he looked at all the marks on Ashton’s body. 

 

“Jackson?” 

“I..I’m okay.” Jackson tried to smile, but with the tears trickling down his face it wasn’t convincing. 

Ashton stood there, shocked, and not sure what to do about the guy who’d suddenly started to cry. Then his expression softened and he pulled Jackson closer. He tilted his head up and used his hand to pull Jackson’s face towards him. 

Jackson momentarily stopped crying as he was curious to what Ashton was doing. 

Ashton placed his forehead against Jackson’s so that their noses touched as well and then just simply held them there as he looked into Jackson’s eyes. 

 

All Jackson could hear was the shower falling around them and Ashton’s breathing. All he could see was Ashton’s hazel eyes, they were straightforward now, conveying hurt and pain but also warmth. He breathing fell in time with Ashton’s naturally and then he realised that they were exchanging a hongi, exchanging and intermingling their breath of life, sharing their souls. 

 

To be honest, even though it was part of the maori tradition he’d only ever done it with his grandfather, and it had always felt like a weird forced greeting. Yet here he finally understood it. He could feel Ashton’s breath against his skin, and it made him feel so close to Ashton as they were right up in each other’s space, yet there was nothing sexual about it. It was simply two souls sharing the same breath. 

 

“You’re strong..” Jackson quietly stated.

Ashton felt Jackson’s words fall on him. 

“So brave… It’s been hard on you, but you’ll be okay.”

“Fan-fucking-tastic.” Ashton whispered. 

For a second Jackson was confused, but then he remembered their promise. 

“..Yes, of course, we’re going to be fan-fucking-tastic.” 

They smiled at each other, they were small smiles that held pain, potential and promise. 

 

Jackson’s tears were long forgotten now but he didn’t want to part from this connection they had right now. However, the water was starting to run cold, so he pulled back and quickly rinsed the bubbles off. He covered Ashton with a fluffy towel and went off to get his phone. 

 

“Hello, I’d like to report a rape.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, so what do you guys think?   
> Also, somehow NZ's maori culture found it's way into this story...  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hongi   
> :P


	23. Support

The next few hours passed in a blur for Ashton and Jackson. They both chose to focus on the tasks before them, pushing their emotions out of the way for now. Ashton knows that they ended up being picked up by a police car, and at the station he told them all that he knew about the rapists. His hands were trembling and sometimes he had to pause just to breathe, but eventually he got it all out. They were then sent to a hospital to do a rape kit as well as look at any other injuries. Ashton lay in the white hospital with Jackson sitting by his side, an IV drip attached to one wrist and Jackson’s hand attached to the other. At some point someone came in to inform him that they’d caught his father and were looking at trying to catch the others. 

 

Ashton was dropping off to sleep, all strength leaving him now that he was safe. 

Then he heard a woman’s voice hesitantly calling out “Ashton?” 

Jackson gently shook Ashton awake and he immediately spotted his mother. She looked extremely uncomfortable to be here and was folding in on herself. 

There was no beating around the bush anymore, Ashton reminded himself. 

“I want him in jail.” Ashton stated coldly. 

She bit her lips and worry was in her eyes, although whether it was worry for him or worry for herself because she’ll be labeled as the wife of a rapist, Ashton didn’t know. But after all this Ashton realised that he didn’t care about his parents anymore, they were never great parents and maybe it was about time he accepted they never will be. Now when he looked at the woman in front of him all he could feel was pity and irritation. 

 

“Don’t you ever get tired of just being a pretty wallflower? Isn’t it about time you stood up for yourself ? Look, we both know you’re not mother material and I learnt long ago not to expect those gestures from you, but he’s going to jail regardless of what you do. The evidence is on tape, he can’t just talk or pay his way out of it. But now that I’m doing this I want to make sure he’s shut in there for everything he’d done. I know you know about how long this has been going on, so I want you to tell the court everything you know.”

 

She was sobbing quietly now, all her make-up running down her face and for once her appearance matched her soul. She no longer looked like an empty headed beauty. She looked distraught and scared. “I’m sorry…” She quietly murmured, finally looking up to meet his eyes. Ashton was almost surprised by the look on her face, her eyes were bright, she was shaking yet her lips were pressed together in determination. 

 

Ashton felt his heart twinge, this was how he used to imagine her in his dreams where she would stand up for him, just a normal mother determined to wreck havoc on whoever hurt their child. She was a few years late but better late than never. 

 

She hesitantly came closer and touched his hair, gently soothing him. The fatigue and sleepiness came back to him and Ashton nodded off to the sound of Jackson and his Mum talking to each other quietly. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


Ashton felt like he was going to puke during the court case, it took all of his concentration to filter what they were asking him. He refused to make eye contact with his father throughout the entire time. He was scared of what he could find there, was it anger along with the promise of revenge, or would it be cold and arrogant with no regret or guilt. 

 

Ashton didn’t want to find out. He was so relieved when they told him he could sit down again, his lawyer murmured some encouragement in his ear that he couldn’t hear with the blood pumping in his ears. His eyes were drawn to Jackson who was speaking now, he looked calm just like always but Ashton had learnt to read Jackson so much better recently. From his eyes and clenched fist he could tell that Jackson was brimming with anger, Ashton didn’t follow Jackson’s line of sight but he knew he must be trying to kill Deacon with his eyes. 

 

He couldn’t tear his eyes away when his mother was speaking either, she was confident and prepared, never stumbling over her words, she supported Ashton’s claims and sentenced her husband with no mercy. Ashton knew that she had to be good at pretending to act content to just be a wallflower all those years. So this time he doubted whether she was actually so confident. 

 

Watching them he realised that his question had long since been answered. Everyone has different sides to them, multiple layers of personality and whether you see all the different sides of someone just depends on how hard your searching and how well you know them. 

In a way, all his personality changes had made him feel alienated, he’d thought he was the only one because he could never see other people’s other sides. He’d felt lost to which one was the ‘true him’ but now he knows he was overthinking it. It’s all of these complex layers that made him the individual that he was. 

 

He must have lost himself in his thoughts for quite a while, the next thing he knows is that his lawyer is gently shaking him and pulling him up. They leave the courtroom and he sees Jackson jog up to him. Then Jackson’s got his arms around him. They stay like that for a while until his lawyer gently coughs. Jackson pulls back but quickly swings his left arm over Ashton’s shoulder. Ashton glances at Jackson’s face and he reminds himself that he’s no longer under his father’s control, he straightens his back and raises his right hand to Jackson’s waist. And that’s how they walk away from all this, head’s up, stronger and holding each other. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I confess I don't really know that much about court and everything came from my impression of things and imagination... (I did try to research but just got more and more confused :P ) So I hope you guys found this chapter okay!   
> I welcome any comments :)


	24. New Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, sorry for the late update ! Life got busy and tbh I got stuck when writing the chapter after this one XD  
> I guess this is kind of an epilogue, to wrap things up. It's short though, which is why I have another epilogue to make up for it... (idk how this works, I just write what my mind ends up conjuring.)  
> Anyways, hope you enjoy!

Ashton only went back to the maison once after the incident, and that was only to pack his belongings. He had been living in a cheap motel, after all the maison was still his father’s and he couldn’t bear to stay in there any longer. But now Ashton and Jackson worked up a sweat carrying the boxes up and down the stairs, then they drove the borrowed moving van to Ashton’s new place. He’d decided to move into a small apartment room near Jackson’s place. It was a bit run down on the outside and it was small but Ashton was keen on making this his own space, a nice, cozy and safe place. 

 

He was given monetary compensation for his physical and mental injuries, it added together to a small fortune in fact, after all Deacon could afford any amount they wanted and his crimes towards Ashton stacked quite high. His mother was also sending him some living expenses so money wasn’t a problem. And Deacon? He was looking at a minimum of 15 years in prison. Ashton would be 32 years old by the time he came back out and he wouldn’t be able to hurt him in any way then. Ashton was certain about that. The feeling of being weak and helpless had left a bad taste in his mouth, so Jackson had came up with the idea of joining a self-defense course together to give them a sense of security that they could protect themselves and each other if anything else happened. 

 

By the time they finish moving it’s dusk, they order some pizza to be delivered and then sat leaning against the messy pile of clothing that they were trying to fold away. 

“How’s school?” Ashton asks

“Same as always, don’t worry you haven’t missed much.”

“Mmm, I think I’ll go back in a few days.”

Jackson looks at Ashton, his face is blank but Ashton knows he’s trying to read him. Then Jackson smiles. 

“That’s good, it’s boring without you.” 

“What’s the story anyways?” 

“I told them that you got dragged away on a family trip for two weeks.”

“What about the teachers?”

“Same story, only the dean know, but don’t worry, I made sure that he understood the meaning of confidential.”

“Jay!” Ashton looked horrified at what Jackson was implying.

“Hahaha, I’m joking, I just had a serious word with him, nothing more.” 

Ashton glared at Jackson and aggressively munched on his pizza. 

 

They sat peacefully in the quiet for the rest of the meal. When Jackson was done he fell back into the clothes. Ashton licked his fingers clean and then laid down next to him. Jackson pulled Ashton so that his head lay on Jackson’s shoulder blade. From there Ashton could hear Jackson’s heartbeat, it was fast but steady. He turned onto his side and curled onto Jackson like a koala. Ashton heard Jackson’s heart speed up and he smirked. After a while though Ashton frowns and tenses. 

 

“What is it?” Jackson asks. 

Ashton hesitates a bit, then rubs his face side to side against Jackson’s chest. Jackson raises his head to try and see Ashton’s face but he can’t with Ashton’s face sticking to his chest, so instead he runs his left hand through Ashton’s hair. 

 

“...Icanfdophis.” 

“Huh?” Jackson cocks his head in confusion. 

Ashton slowly turns his head so that his mouth isn’t covered. 

“I...I can’t really...do much right now.”  

“What do you mean?”

Ashton takes in a deep breath. 

“I don’t think I’m ready to do anything sexual right now.” Ashton says steadily but his eyes are cast downwards and he feels tense anticipating Jackson’s reply.

 

“Oh, Ash... Look at me.”

Ashton’s head slowly tilts up and...Jackson doesn’t look disappointed, just a bit sad. 

“What makes you think you have to? There’s nothing wrong with that.”  

“..But..don’t you want to?” 

Jackson pulled Ashton up so that he was on top of him and their faces were only inches apart. 

“To have sex?” 

“Yeah.”

“Hmm, maybe, but only because that is sometimes when people can be the most open and honest to each other, it’s when they feel like they’re actually connected.”

 

Jackson knocks his forehead gently with Ashton’s. 

“Me? I feel like that here and now, sex isn’t necessary for us to be connected.” 

Ashton searches for the lie in Jackson’s face and finds none. 

Then Ashton smiles, “Me too…” 

 

They end up just falling asleep like that, Ashton sprawled on top of Jackson while they have their arms around each other. 

 

In the morning they’re sore and bicker about how stupid it was to do that and “who’s stupid idea was it anyway?” But by the time they get over their morning grouchiness and they’re sitting down with a coffee in one hand and breakfast in another, they’re laughing; all pain momentarily forgotten. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are love ;)  
> I like hearing peoples thoughts/feels XD


	25. Virginity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, enjoy ;)

It took them three months to start heavily making out, they were both reluctant to initiate anything. Jackson doesn’t out of consideration and Ashton doesn’t because he knows if they start he’ll have to call stop before anything gets too sexual and he’d rather just not do anything. That’s how he reasons it to himself anyways, but if he was to be honest he was a bit scared, he knows logically that Jackson wouldn’t hurt him but the fear doesn’t go away. 

It happens right in front of the team too. It was after the last match of the season, they’d won it and Josh had invited them over to his house for a ‘pizza party’, which basically meant loudly chatting in a circle with stacks of pizza in the middle. The team knew about their relationship, it was hard to hide how much closer they’d become after Ashton came back and so they decided to just tell them. Everyone in the team were friends and they’re all good people, so all the reaction they gave were some whistles and light teasing. 

 

And now, Sam suddenly shouted, “Soooooo~ To our cute couple, we haven’t ever seen you guys kiss before!!” 

There was laughter all around as Jackson blushed and Ashton flicked up his middle finger. 

“Come on! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!” 

Soon most of the guys were joining in and Jackson couldn’t be any more red. 

 

Ashton rolled his eyes and barked out an annoyed, “Fine!” 

Jackson’s head snapped up at that, suddenly a lot more serious but still red. 

Ashton shuffled over and yanked on Jackson’s shirt before he could give it more thought and back out. 

“Oooohhh!” The guys hollered. 

The kiss took Jackson by surprise but he placed his hand on Ashton’s and tried to make it softer. It worked and soon they were gently and slowly kissing each other, allowing everyone’s voices to just merge into white noise. 

 

When they finally break apart, the team’s attention isn’t even on them anymore. Instead, someone had gotten a soft drink bottle and was spinning it while Sam and Josh kissed. Ashton’s eyes widened and then he shook his head. By the end of the night all the guys had kissed at least one guy and they left after calling it a crazy night. Ashton was convinced that they were all drunk on victory. 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It took them 6 months until Jackson moved in with Ashton. That was also when Ashton could finally jerk off without feeling bad about feeling good. They both focused on how good sexual acts felt and gradually felt comfortable with jerking each other off. It became some sort of routine then, for one of them to just start jerking off in the room as if it was as natural as scratching their back, and the other would come over either lend a hand or join in on the fun while they made out. Eventually they worked up to giving head, and then when one of them felt like jerking off it’d turn into 69. 

 

Around one year after they started going out, Ashton wakes up one day to the thought that it was time. He’d been happy this past year, and Jackson was right in that sex wasn’t necessary for them to be connected… But Ashton still wants it, put bluntly he’d waited long enough and now he was horny. 

 

Then Ashton realised that they didn’t even have lube or condoms. Ashton’s results came back negative after the rape kit and Jackson’s were as well when he checked, so they hadn’t bothered with condoms for blow jobs, and spit was enough lube for jerking off. Penetration was an entirely different matter though. He leaned over Jackson’s forehead and placed a light kiss before whispering that he was off to buy breakfast. Jackson mumbled something that sounded something like “I want bacon” before rolling over. 

 

Half an hour later Ashton is back with bacon eggs benedict and he has sneaked the lube and condom into the bedside drawer. It’s the weekend so they spend the day just lazing around on the couch watching TV. For dinner, it’s Jackson’s turn to cook so he throws together some creamy pasta. As it got closer to night, the anticipation grew in Ashton, he’s certain that he wants to but it’s been so long. Plus, he’s never had consensual sex before and he wonders if it’ll be different or it’ll be the same and trigger something. 

 

“Ash, You’re fidgeting.” 

“Huh? Oh..uh..Man, this pasta is delicious!”

Jackson looked unimpressed. 

“Thank you, but I’m sure it’s not my pasta that’s making you nervous.” 

Ashton smiled sheepishly. 

“So?” 

“So...I was thinking, I want to sleep with you.” 

“Well, I’d hope so, the couch isn’t as comfortable as our bed.” Jackson answers seriously. 

“Jay! You know what I mean.” 

“Haha, sorry, couldn’t help teasing you.” 

“I’m serious.” 

“Okay.”

“Okay?” 

“Yeah, I trust you. If you want to, then let’s do it.” Jackson smiles. 

They eat their pasta with renewed vigour and then Ashton pulled Jackson into the bedroom. 

 

As soon as they’re on the bed, Ashton quickly tugs at Jackson’s clothes. Jackson places his hand on Ashton’s cheek. 

“Ash, there’s no rush.”

Ashton’s hands falter and he uses them to pull Jackson closer for a kiss. Soon, they’re heatedly making out and their pants are uncomfortably tight. Ashton recalls the time Jackson stripped for him and smiles, it seemed like so long ago already. Ashton touches Jackson’s buttons and one by one he slowly undoes them, hands trailing over Jackson’s skin every time more is revealed.  

 

When Jackson’s all naked Ashton lays him down on the bed and straddles his hips. Then he starts to slowly and sensually strip off his clothes, he should return the favour after all. Jackson chuckles and gently strokes Ashton’s thighs. Jackson’s wriggling eagerly by the time Ashton is fully naked. Ashton reaches over to the bedside table and grabs the prepared items. 

“I didn’t know we had those at home.” Jackson teases. 

Ashton winks at him and slides himself down Jackson’s body, then he carefully opens the package and places the condom in his mouth. 

“I thought I just fed you.” Jackson laughs.

Ashton rolls his eyes and grips Jackson’s cock steadily, that effectively stops Jackson from laughing and makes him groan aloud instead. Jackson tries to rock his hips up to get some friction but Ashton uses his other hand to stop him from thrusting. 

Then he leans down and places his lips on the tip of Jackson’s cock. Jackson tries to lift his head, only to moan at the sight of Ashton slowly sliding the condom down his cock with his mouth. It takes a while for Ashton to slide it all the way down and make sure it’s going to keep in place. Then he takes his mouth off and goes down again, keeping his lips pressed tight around the cock and runs his tongue on the underside, just to make sure all the air bubbles are out. Ashton smiles to himself as the room is filled with Jackson’s moaning, it tempts him to just keep on going and bring Jackson to completion but he reminds himself that he needs Jackson to still be hard for the next part. 

 

Jackson is almost disappointed when Ashton stops, but he gently pulls him up and kisses him. 

“Heh, did you like that?” Ashton asks.

“Mmm, that was so hot.” 

Ashton chuckles at that. 

Jackson takes the lube and looks at Ashton,   
“May I ?”  
“Mmmhmm.”

Jackson grabs another pillow so that he can sit up more, next he squirts some lube on his hands and spreads it between his fingers, trying to warm it up.

Then he slowly traces a finger around Ashton’s hole, Ashton bites his lips at that, slightly startled and also nervous now that it was actually happening. 

 

Jackson brings Ashton’s head closer and they start to make out again. Ashton had just about forgotten about the finger until Jackson nibbled on his earlobe and while he was distracted by the mild pain the finger slipped in. It felt a bit uncomfortable, but otherwise Ashton couldn’t really feel it. Jackson slowly moved his finger in and out, sneakily adding another one when Ashton was distracted again. They continued on like that until Ashton was fully relaxed and Jackson had three fingers inside. 

 

Jackson nuzzled Ashton’s nose with his, “You ready?”

Ashton nipped Jackson’s nose in retaliation and the tense atmosphere turned into giggles. 

“Yeah..yeah, I think I am.” Ashton answered breathlessly. 

Jackson’s fingers slipped out, and Ashton moaned. This time Ashton leaned in for a kiss. 

“Want you in me now…” 

Jackson smiled and lined himself up. Then he placed one hand on Ashton’s hips while supporting his dick in the other. Ashton felt the pressure against his entrance, but Jackson wasn’t pulling him down, then he got it. He felt warmth burst from his chest at Jackson’s consideration despite obviously wanting to get in. That’s right, Ashton reminded himself, he was in control here. He smiled against Jackson’s lips and lowered his weight slowly. 

 

It burned slightly as his entrance stretched to accommodate Jackson’s girth. By the time he was fully seated both of them had a sheen of sweat over their skin. 

“You did it.” Jackson smiled at him. 

Ashton experimentally clenched and Jackson groaned loudly. 

Ashton chuckled, “yeah.. We did it…”

They both looked at each other in wonder, and then Ashton shifted and they both moaned. 

Then they were both moving at once, hands roaming, tongues licking, teeth biting. 

Ashton shifted up and down, experimenting with different depths and speeds. Jackson kept his lower body still but made up for it with using his upper body to explore everywhere.

 

Then Ashton let out a strangled gasp as Jackson’s cock brushed past his prostate.  Jackson grinned and finally moved his hips so that it’d grind against the same spot. They were both in a state of hazy bliss, alternating between grinning like a fool and moaning. The pace sped up and Ashton wrapped his arms around Jackson’s neck with his head down so that they were panting in each other’s space. 

 

“Hah..Ash, I-I’m close.” Jackson’s face was concentrated on holding on a bit longer. 

“Wait, Jay...Touch me please.” Ashton felt sparks light up his spine and groin every time Jackson grinded but it wasn’t enough to push him over the edge. Jackson’s hand slid from his hips down to his throbbing cock and rubbed his thumb across the top, just the way Ashton likes it. He spread Ashton’s precum around as lube and closed his hand around Ashton’s cock, jerking in time to his thrusts. 

 

Ashton cried out and the sound itself nearly made Jackson come. It sounded like Ashton was feeling so much pleasure and knowing that Jackson had a part in making Ashton feel good, made him feel good in return. He leaned in and captured Ashton’s lips in a light loving kiss. Ashton returned the kiss desperately, chasing the climax that was coming, and so Jackson bit Ashton’s bottom lip and brushed his thumb across the tip again. 

 

Jackson felt Ashton tense around his cock, which in turn sent him over the edge, just as hot cum fell onto his stomach. Ashton was still twitching around him, unintentionally milking Jackson of the last drop of cum. Then both their bodies relaxed, collapsing in on each other and their breath slowly recovered.  

 

“Good?” Jackson tentatively asked, he knows Ashton looked like he enjoyed himself but after all it was his first time and although instinct took over before, now he was worried if he did anything badly. There was a beat of silence as Ashton looked downwards and Jackson couldn’t see his face. 

Then Ashton looked up with the brightest smile,    
“Good? No, that wasn’t just ‘good’, that was fan-fucking-tastic!” 

Ashton’s smile was contagious and Jackson couldn’t help smiling back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a lot of this story is still in my head, but I felt like that was an appropriate ending and it'll just never end if I don't end it there XD Therefore, some details here.   
> 1\. This started off as a bad unequal and dub-con relationship, but now it's a loving and equal relationship. I'd like to clarify that although Ashton is "bottom" here, I think they would actually switch around equally because to them it doesn't matter which role they are cause it's making love either way ;)   
> 2\. I'm guilty of skipping over the 'healing' process and the down times afterwards. I know Ashton will still have days where the memories haunt him and everything is too much for him, but in those times Jackson will patiently stay by his side and they'll get through it together.   
> 3\. Ashton's relationship with his mum will still be a bit awkward, but they'll be civil and spend some time in each others company every so often. They'll get there :) I believe she'll also be a successful women, and during all those times she went out, she was building connections for herself, you see ;)   
> 4\. Deacon will suffer in prison. He will be out of the picture with the rest of the family even when he finally gets out of prison.   
> 5\. Jackson's family is simple and supportive, they'll include Ashton in their big family !  
> That's all I can think of that matters in my head. If you have any questions I'll answer :) 
> 
> Haha, this is the first complete (non one shot) story that I've written :D Any feedback would be helpful ~   
> As always, I love comments and please do rant to me about your feels XD
> 
> ps. This chapter was so hard to write, and that's when I discovered I find hardcore much easier to write compared to softcore....awks....


End file.
